The Veils Reward
by MadeleineBeverley
Summary: Whilst Harry recovers from his victorious battle with Voldemort, the Order struggle to round up the remaining Death Eaters. With Tom Riddle's followers at large, the wizarding world is threatened once again. Will Harry take matters into his own hands to rid the world of evil? Or will he finally accept that he is not alone. Sequel to The Enemy Within.
1. Prolepsis

**Hello everyone :) So here is the sequel to the Enemy Within. I have started to upload without having finished the entire story which is a new technique I'm trying out. Although I have a rough plan, I'm totally open to readers comments and suggestions to what way the story should pan out. **

**This story starts before the epilogue of the last one. The Veils Reward starts in September and the epilogue to the Enemy Within is in November. This story will show Harry through his recovery and what happened in the 3 months running up to the epilogue and then beyond into the unknown!  
**

**If you haven't already, I suggest you go and read the first story! **

**Just to fill you in - After Dumbledore's death in the Enemy Within, McGonagall was made headmistress.  
The Order are trying to find the remaining Death Eaters and Harry is having a hard time recovering from his battle with Voldemort. **

**This chapter is a flashforward into the future.**

**Prolepsis**

The room fell silent, but the shouts and screams outside the headmistresses office seemed to grow ever louder.  
Harry was still staring across the room at Snape with a look of utter horror on his face.

'You're lying,' he said quietly, fury emanating from every part of his body. 'Why would you lie about that?'

'I'm not lying,' Snape assured him.

Harry waved his hand dismissively and turned his back. 'I don't know why I believe anything you say.'

Snape reached out and grabbed him by the arm, turning him around sharply.

'I have proof.'

Harry knew what he wanted. He reluctantly lifted his head and allowed their eyes to meet. All too quickly a blur of colours and sounds shot through his head. Snippets of conversation tore through his mind; an image of two men speaking in the very room he was stood in now; the same two men watching him and Remus from afar. He pulled his gaze away from Snape and let the man tumble from his mind.

It took a few moments for Harry to collect himself before he realised what he'd just seen. Furiously, he tore his arm from Snape's grip.

'YOU KNEW?' he roared. 'You knew all this time! You – you_ betrayed_ me – you betrayed all of us!'

'It is not as simple as that!' Snape argued.

'Isn't it?' Harry snarled and then started towards the door. Snape intercepted and shoved him hard against the wall, his hands tight around his shoulders. 'Get off me!'

'Listen to me, Potter. Things are not as they seem.' Snape took a deep breath. 'You're going to need to listen so I can tell you the truth about what has happened. Then you will be free to make your judgements.'

Harry glared at him. 'Why should I give you the time of day?'

'Because you wanted to know why I made the promise to your mother – why I made the unbreakable vow to keep you alive. And what I promised Albus Dumbledore before he died?'

Harry's eyes grew wide and his anger suddenly dissolved into disbelief.

'You made that promise!' he said, astounded. 'That happened? It wasn't just a dream?'

'It happened,' Snape said releasing his hold on Harry's shirt. 'I have not revealed it to anyone. Until now.'


	2. A new life

**Chapter One**

_A new life_

**September**

The night was bitter and quiet. A crescent moon shone dimly against the black sky, but it made little difference to the darkness in this part of town. The dull orange glow of a streetlamp began to flicker and twitch, casting an odd shadow over the alleyway it was guarding. In the distance, a robed figure was manoeuvring their way through the disused alleyway, sidestepping overturned bins and discarded sofa cushions. The streetlamp gave one last pitiful pulse of life and then faded into darkness. The figure turned sharply to look behind; curious, but not unnerved. Their expression morphed from disgust to anger as they realised somebody else was stood at the mouth of the alleyway.

'I knew you were following me,' the figure announced sharply. 'You're not meant to be here.'

'I have every right to be here – '

'Go home, Draco. You're just a kid.'

The hood from his cloak fell backwards and Draco revealed his ever paling face.

'I'm 16,' he protested. 'The Dark Lord would have enlisted me.'

The robed figure gave a snort. 'Not after the way your father disgraced himself.'

Draco pulled his wand immediately. 'Take that back!' he growled.

'Put your wand away you idiot, do you want to be seen?'

'Calm down, Avery. There's nobody around,' Draco said, but he pushed his wand back inside his robes anyway.

Avery regarded Draco for a few moments before saying quietly, 'The Dark Lord is dead. You don't need to do this anymore.'

Draco stared him out. 'Yes I do. Fathers reputation – '

'Screw Lucius,' Avery growled. 'You're free; you can do what you want!'

'That's bullshit Avery and you know it!' Draco snapped. 'The rest of the Death Eaters are planning to re-group. They're going to plan a new attack. And you might not be as sadistic of the rest of them but _they_ will come after me at some point – if not to recruit me then to punish me over my father's inability to follow orders.'

'How did you know they're planning another attack?'

'It's not difficult to work out,' Draco said smoothly. 'And now they know Potter is alive…'

Avery sighed loudly, running his fingers across the bridge of his nose. 'Can you do this?' he asked. 'Can you actually consider being involved in the death of one of your classmates?'

Draco gave a quick nod, his eyes bright. 'I haven't got a choice.'

Avery pulled his cloak tighter around his neck and glanced around cautiously. 'Fine,' he said. 'Quickly, we're late already.' He held out his arm instructed Draco to grasp it tightly. A moment later and with a loud crack, the two men vanished into the night.

* * *

The darkness was suffocating. An endless blanket of black encased his entire body, squeezing the last drops of air out of his lungs. He tried to cry out by no sound escaped his lips. It never did.

'_You're a coward.'_

'_You chose death because it was the easy option.'_

'_Your mother died for you, Harry.'_

He tried desperately to struggle free, gulping in huge gasps of air. The panic was overwhelming; he felt his body slide to the floor, unable to find the strength to fight anymore. His limbs grew rigid and taught; static bursts of excruciating pain ran down his forearms and calves.

'_You weren't supposed to go like this. This wasn't how things were meant to be._'

'_It's too late! You are already mine! Look at yourself!'_

Harry glanced down at his trembling hands with wide eyes. They were almost transparent, resembling the Tom Riddle horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets during his last moments of life.

'_What's happening to me?' _

'_Exactly what I said I would do. I am taking your soul. Then the pathway will be free for me to move back beyond the veil and be reborn!'_

'Harry!'

Lips blue and shaking so badly he could have been convulsing, Harry shot upright in bed. His wild panicked eyes darted around the room, unable to deduce where he was. Suddenly realising his wrists were being held captive Harry began to battle with whoever was holding him, frantically trying to push them away.

'You need to breathe, Harry,' someone shouted. 'Start breathing or you'll pass out.'

Harry shook his head frantically, still thrashing about violently. In one quick movement, the hands tugged Harry forward. Through blurred vision, Harry finally realised it was Remus who had his wrists in a death lock and he felt a momentary surge of relief.

'Stop fighting me,' Remus said calmly. 'You're safe, you're at Hogwarts.'

The name of the castle calmed Harry almost immediately and Remus felt him relax in his grip. Sure that he wasn't going to start tussling with him again, Remus pushed Harry's hands towards his mouth.

'Breathe into your hands,' he instructed.

Suddenly aware that he still hadn't taken a breath since he awoke, Harry tried to gasp in some oxygen. He desperately tried to drag in more air but found the next breath wouldn't come quickly enough.

'Into your hands,' Remus told him again gently.

It took several minutes, but eventually Harry calmed enough to slow his shaking hands. He looked up at Remus with haunted eyes, embarrassed about his display.

'Better?' Remus asked.  
Harry nodded awkwardly and looked away.

'What did you dream of?'

Harry cut him off quickly. 'I don't want to talk about it.'**  
**Remus opened his mouth but Harry interrupted again. 'I know, I know – numbing the pain will only make it worse when you finally feel it.' He turned to Remus with a desperate look in his eyes. 'But I _am_ feeling it. I've been feeling it ever since I came back from the forest– so talking about it isn't going to help.'

He threw himself onto his side and buried his face into the pillow.  
The conversation was apparently over. It ended the same way it had ended every night the past week.

Feeling hopeless, Remus regarded him sadly for a few moments before pushing himself out of his chair and heading out of the hospital wing. He found Tonks sat outside the doors, her eyes lost as they stared out through one of the large windows.

'What are you doing here?' he said, moving to sit beside her.

She smiled gently. 'Thought you could use some company. How's Harry?'

Remus sighed. 'Worse. His nightmares are more severe than ever. He is refusing to discuss them.'

'I don't blame him,' Tonks said quietly. 'Whatever happened…we'll never know, but it must have been awful for him. I can't imagine what went on.'

'I can't help him unless he talks to me,' Remus said.

'Yes you can,' Tonks assured him. 'You can be there for him, just as you have been for the last four months. Harry will talk when he's ready.'

Remus gave a quick nod, not feeling entirely convinced. 'Any news from headquarters?'

Tonks shook her head. 'Nothing. Nobody knows what is going on. Snape has a theory that the Death Eaters who escaped or who weren't at the battle are going to start recruiting to build up a new army. Personally, I don't see why they don't just all give up and go home.'

Remus laughed. 'Because that would make life far too easy.'

'Harry's going to need to be put under constant guard. If there's one thing we're sure of, it's that they're going to be coming after him.'

'He's not going to like that.'

Tonks gave a sad smile. 'He hasn't got a choice.'


	3. Protecting Potter

**Okay, here's chapter two. There's a bit of a build up in the next few chapters until the real action starts so bare with it! It'll get more exciting, I promise.  
I've just written some stuff that will come towards the of the story - I can't wait to share it with you! I'm so excited about it!  
Anyway, hope you enjoy! Drop me a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Chapter two**

_Protecting Potter_

Harry frowned, a deep crinkle snaking through the middle of his forehead.

'You're not serious,' he said flatly.

'We think it's for the best.'

'And what about what I think?' Harry snapped. 'I've had people telling me how to live my life for the past fifteen years, and now that Voldemort's dead, I still have no freedom!'

'Of course you'll have your freedom, Harry,' Remus tried to placate him.

'Will I? Because being followed around by someone for the rest of my life doesn't sound very free to me.'

'It's not going to be for the rest of you life, just until we – '

'Round up the remaining Death Eaters?' Harry cut in bitterly. 'And how long will that take Remus? Weeks, months, _years_? They'll keep going until I'm dead.' He sighed and swiped a hand across his eyes. 'I'm never going to be free.'

'Severus is doing his best,' Remus told him. 'There are meetings going on as we speak, the Aurors are following every lead we find.'

'Is there anything you know for certain?' Harry asked.

'We know they're planning to regroup,' said Tonks suddenly appearing from the other side of the hospital wing. She was sporting the usual bubblegum hue to her hair and carrying her cloak over her arms. She looked flushed and was still covered in little green flecks of floo powder. Harry bit back a smile as she approached the bed. 'And we know that once they've done that, they'll be coming after you. That's the one thing we can guarantee. That's why you'll be under protection Harry; it's for your own safety.'

'I don't want it,' Harry said coldly.

Tonks grinned slightly. 'I didn't think you would. But unfortunately, until you are of age you don't really have a choice.'

'I should be used that that – I haven't had a choice my whole life.'

'We're just trying to keep you alive, Harry. After everything you've been through, surely – '

'Surely I'd want to be able to make my own decisions about what happens in my life!' Harry cut in.

'Okay,' Tonks said, 'what exactly do you want?'

'I don't want constant protection. I want to be able to walk around without being followed. I want to be able to have the choice to go out and help you fight the Death Eaters.'

'Alright,' Tonks said. She shared a look with Remus for a few moments. 'We'll remove your guard. You'll have the freedom to walk around by yourself within the castle and the grounds. But you are under age – we will not permit you to go looking for the Death Eaters or to battle with them unless the circumstances are unavoidable.'

'But I've fought them before!' Harry exclaimed. 'It's me that they're after!'

'Even more reason for you not to fight them again,' Remus said.

'You're not going to be able to stop the inevitable,' Harry told them.

Remus observed him momentarily. Harry's tone was almost unrecognisable. Dark circles lined his hard eyes; they did not glitter Lily's emerald green as they had once before. Instead they stared back, sharp and unrelenting and full of scorn.

'We'll put off that moment for as long as we can,' Remus said gently. 'But for now, we need to focus on your recovery.'

'I hope you realise what your plan could result in,' McGonagall told the two of them later that evening. The entire Order were gathered in the headmistresses office; Hagrid had crammed himself against a bookcase in the corner; Remus and Tonks stood side by side beside the window, both seemingly lost in thought. Snape stood within the shadows towards the back of the classroom, unwilling to engage in conversation with anybody. Remus turned and caught his eye.

'He doesn't want to be followed around,' Remus said over the babble of noise. The rest of the Order had taken it upon themselves to conduct their own conversations whilst they waited for McGonagall to address them again.

'Lying to him isn't going to help,' McGonagall said sharply. 'When he finds out the truth, he will loose a lot of trust for you Remus. Do you really wish for that to happen?'

'It's the only way to keep him safe,' Remus said sadly. 'He needs to believe that he's got his freedom – he's in a bad place right now and I don't want to push him any further down that road.'

'And when he discovers the truth?' Snape said, appearing beside them. 'This is Potter we are talking about; he's bound to find out eventually.'

'Well hopefully when that time comes he'll understand why we lied to him. You know we don't have a choice – there are Slytherin students whose parents were in league with Voldemort. Some of them are bound to be sworn in as Death Eaters soon enough.'

'You must do your upmost to keep an eye on the students in your house, Severus,' McGonagall said. 'Especially when they share classes with Harry.'

'You're worried,' Snape said to Remus suddenly. 'More worried than before.'

'This isn't like Voldemort,' Remus replied, unnerved by Snape's comment. 'They're not going to be planning and scheming to kill Harry – they're opportunists. Any opportunity they get to kill him – '

'You forget I was one of them for many years, Lupin,' Snape cut in. 'I know how they work.'

Remus ignored him. 'And Harry's just the start – once they're through with him, they'll tried to finish what Voldemort started.'

'Do you have any idea what they're planning, Severus?' McGonagall asked.

'I know that they will find and recruit anybody who is willing, anybody who lost family in the battle, anybody who wishes vengeance on Harry Potter or members of the Order. It may take months, or they may have already formed their army. But Lupin is right, they will be opportunists. When they strike, they will make an impact to let the wizarding world know that they have returned. And their main task…'

'Will be Harry,' Tonks said sadly. 'You take out the hero of the wizarding world… then everybody else will start to loose hope. I only wish Harry understood what is at stake.'

'All he longs for is a world in which he wasn't such a pivotal figure,' Remus said. 'Hopefully one day, we'll be able to achieve that for him – for everyone.'

'So, what's the plan for now?' Tonks said. 'We can keep looking, keep searching for where the Death Eaters could be, place guards around the possible places they might attack.'

'Other than that, there is little else we can do,' Snape said. 'We can only wait and see and hope that we are ready. Ensure the Aurors will be ready for any attack.'  
Tonks nodded. 'We've been ready since the day Voldemort was killed. We'll know what to do when the time comes.'

'And Harry?' asked McGonagall.

'The teachers will ensure his safety in class,' Snape said. 'There will be Aurors placed around the castle – they will keep watch on him.'

'And inside Gryffindor tower?'

'The dormitories are warded. We will be alerted of any intrusions or dark magic present within.'

McGonagall cleared her throat and caught the attention of the rest of the room. The noise died down and the rest of the Order turned to face where she came to stand in the centre of the room.

'Harry is our main priority,' she spoke clearly. 'His safety is paramount, as is that of all our students. However, if someone is able to get to Harry, that will be the stepping stone for the Death Eaters to come out of hiding and begin their battle for this world. We will keep searching for their whereabouts and for any clues that could lead us to them. Listen to what your students and children are saying and report anything suspicious back to Severus or myself. We must not let the Death Eaters get the better of us.'

'Constant vigilance!' Mad-Eye Moody shouted from the back of the room. A few people laughed. McGonagall even managed a small smile.

'Exactly that Mad-Eye!' she said. 'Exactly that!'


	4. Finding your feet

**Chapter three**

_Finding your feet_

'Come on Harry, just a few minutes longer.'

'You said that a few minutes ago!'

Remus smiled gently. 'Yes, but I actually mean it this time.'  
Harry was gripping onto his guardian's forearms, his legs shaking desperately beneath him. Beads of sweat were lining up on his forehead and his face was pulled into a painful grimace.

'Please, Remus, I have to sit down!'

'You're doing brilliantly, Harry,' Remus encouraged him. 'This is the longest you've stood all week!'

Harry bit down hard on his lip, desperately trying to find the energy to stay on his feet a little while longer.

His battle with Voldemort had done a lot more damage than everyone had initially thought. Though there were no physical scars or injuries left, Harry found himself constantly drained to the very core. He had little energy to do anything and this caused a very big problem when it came to simple tasks such as walking and standing. He'd sleep often through the day, waking only for meals or to use the bathroom. His recovery, Harry thought with frustration, was very slow.

A few seconds later, his legs gave out on him completely. Remus caught him quickly around the chest and settled him back on the bed.

'Brilliant!' Remus said. 'You're doing very well.'

Harry frowned up at him.

'I can't even stand up,' he said bitterly. 'How am I going to manage to get around the castle?'

'Recovery is a slow process, Harry,' Remus said, sitting beside him. 'It takes time. Your body has been under an awful amount of stress.'

'It's been two weeks. I still can't stand long enough to make it to the toilet.' Harry ran an agitated hand through his hair. 'It's pathetic, it's like I'm a child again!'

'You will get better,' Remus assured him. 'Gradually you will build up the strength you need and you'll be back on your feet in no time.'

Harry snorted and threw himself onto his back. 'Doesn't feel like it.' He rubbed his hands over his eyes roughly. 'What is Ginny going to think!' he blurted out angrily.

Remus laughed loudly. 'Ginny isn't going to think any differently of you – '

'Remus, I'm an invalid, of course she is! What if she starts going out with someone who can walk more than two feet at a time?'

'I think you're being slightly irrational.'

Harry folded his arms. 'No I'm not.'

'Time for your potions, Mr Potter,' Madame Pomfrey trilled, appearing beside the bed all of a sudden. Harry groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position.

'How come Snape was able to leave so quickly?' he said bitterly. 'He was here a grand total of three days after he woke up and I've been stuck here for two weeks!'

'Because Professor Snape did not have an internal battle with the dark lord and have to pull himself back from the brink of the veil,' Madam Pomfrey said sharply. 'Now drink up.'

Harry looked momentarily affronted.

'Classes have already started, I'm missing a lot of very important education,' he tried again.

'You're not going to change my mind,' she said sternly, plucking the bottles from Harry's hand and, seeing he wasn't going to drink them anytime soon, spelling them into his stomach instead. 'Until you are able to walk to that bathroom and back without falling on your backside, you will not be leaving!'

'How about if Harry stays with me in my chambers?' Remus asked suddenly.  
Harry looked up quickly. 'Your chambers?'

'I'd been meaning to tell you - Professor McGonagall re-employed me as the Defense against the dark arts teacher. I know how much you all adored Umbridge, but Minerva prefers her students to be properly equipped to fight the dark arts if the time comes.'

Harry grinned broadly. 'That's great news, Remus!'

'I can make sure he takes his potions,' Remus told Pomfrey, 'and help him with physical therapy. And you won't have to put up with him going stir crazy in here.'

Harry looked up at the mediwitch hopefully.

'It will do him good, Poppy.'

'Fine,' the mediwitch relented eventually. 'But I will be making regular check ups. And you are absolutely not to participate in anything strenuous or physically exerting, or to even attempt to go back to classes until I have cleared you. Do you understand?'

Harry nodded eagerly.

'I mean it Mr Potter; one wrong move could set you back weeks.'

'Cornelius Fudge wants to arrange a meeting with you,' Remus announced suddenly a few hours later. They were in the process of packing up Harry's belongings ready for the move to Remus' chambers.

Harry looked up from the pile of books he was sorting through, his eyebrows scrunched.

'Why?' he asked curiously.

'He wishes to have a discussion with the 'hero of the wizarding world.''

Harry eyed Remus warily. 'I don't want to speak to him.'

'I know,' Remus said. 'The Minister is perfectly aware of that, although it doesn't seem to be deterring him. Tonks thinks he wants to offer you some kind of position with the Ministry ready for when you finish school.'

Harry laughed loudly. 'Oh right, the man who tried his hardest to discredit me and Dumbledore now wants to be my best mate. Well you can tell him where to stick his meeting.'

'We have, several times.'

Harry stopped laughing. 'Seriously?'

Remus nodded. 'He wasn't best pleased. He doesn't think that you should be under the care of the Order – '

Harry shoved the books off his lap and sat upright. 'He can't do anything, right?'

'Not whilst you're at school. You're under the care of McGonagall and the staff until the summer break.'

'And then what happens?' Harry asked, panicked. 'He's not going to put me in… care or something? Do wizards even have a care system?'

Remus shook his head quickly. 'You're not going to be put in care,' he assured Harry.

'I can't go back to the Dursleys – '

'You're not going back to the Dursleys either...'

Remus opened his mouth to say something else but stopped himself. He looked away awkwardly.

'What is it Remus?' Harry asked, his stomach anxious.

'The Order think it would be wise if someone were to have legal custody of you, to ensure the Ministry can't do anything.'

'If you even mention Snape – '

Remus chuckled softly. 'I wouldn't dream of it.' He swallowed hard. 'Actually, it would be… me.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, right.'

'Only if you wish.' Remus said quickly.

'You mean I get a choice?' Harry asked.

'Of course you get a choice. We aren't going to force you to do anything you don't want to.'

'Apart from being put under guard, you mean.'

Remus frowned. 'That's different, Harry. And we've already discussed this – you'll be free to wander around by yourself in the castle.'

'How is it different?' Harry asked angrily. 'You said that 'the Order think it's wise to have custody of me.' How is that supposed to make me feel?'

'It's not just because of that,' Remus argued.

'Well what is it then? Because I really don't feel like being passed around like some bloody burden!'

'You're not a burden, Harry. And nobody is passing you around – '

'Then is this all for!'

'Because I _want_ custody of you!' Remus shouted. He cut himself off quickly. Harry's face changed dramatically from enraged to shock in the space of half a second.

'You _want_ custody of me?' he echoed.

Remus nodded.

'So… what does that mean exactly?' Harry asked.

'If you agree, then it would mean I'd be your legal guardian.'

'But you're a werewolf, the Ministry would never allow it!'

'What matters is if _you _want it, Harry,' Remus said. 'We can work on the Ministry and the likes of Cornelius Fudge.'

Harry watched Remus for a few moments, unsure what to say.

'Are you sure you want this?' Harry asked.

Remus frowned. 'Of course,' he said, 'Why do you ask that?'

'Well, I can be a lot of trouble. Apparently there are some people out there trying to kill me,' Harry said with a shrug.

'I managed the trouble that came with your father and Sirius,' Remus said, smiling. 'I'm sure I can handle that which comes with Harry Potter.'

Harry grinned back at him.

'Okay,' he said. 'Let's do it.'


	5. Dangerous ground

**Here we are, chapter four :)  
So Harry is basically going to be a jerk for a while whilst he gets over his battle from Voldemort and whines about not being allowed to fight the Death Eaters. It's been quite fun to write Remus in the next few chapters as he faces new situations we didn't see him dealing with in the book, so I'm not sure whether I'll get his reactions spot on. You guys will have to be the judge of that!**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far.**

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter four**

_Dangerous ground_

**October**

Three weeks passed since Harry had moved from the hospital wing down into Remus' chambers. They spent everyday working to regain Harry's strength. He took his potions at meal times and spent the rest of the day catching up on sleep. His nightmares were becoming an overwhelming issue and Remus spent most of the night listening out for Harry's cries and waking him when they were at their most intense. During the day Remus worked hard, with the help of the Order, to organise a custody hearing at the Ministry. As Harry had guessed, things were not going well. Fudge was insistent that the idea of a werewolf having a charge was abhorrent. And whilst the Minister sat oblivious at the top of the government, the Aurors, following instructions from the Order instead, searched desperately for any clues of there whereabouts of the Death Eaters.  
They'd had several near misses; Mad-Eye almost lost his other leg outside a strange looking pub down Knockturn Alley after being hexed by a man in a hooded cloak; Arthur Weasley was almost sure somebody was following him around the Ministry and was now choosing to take several different routes a day to get to his office and two Aurors were now in St. Mungos after being cursed so badly, their ears had grown so large that they were unable to walk without falling over a pair of overgrown ears was not life threatening, the Death Eaters were succeeding in their task – to keep as many Aurors off the streets as they could. Even now Voldemort was gone, Fudge was still doing an impressive job of insisting everything was fine when deep down, the wizarding population knew it was not.

The week before Halloween brought severe snow and frost, unusual for this time of year. The grounds were covered in a thick white blanket and students had taken to sliding to class on makeshift sledges rather than fight their way through the snow. Ginny Weasley made her way across the courtyard, opting to walk through the snow rather than slide over it. The wind was bitter and icy cold and she pulled her robes up tight around her neck. She clutched her books tightly to her chest and quickly cast a warming charm around her feet and ankles.

'Oi, Weasley! Potter still in the nut house is he?

'I heard him and Lupin are getting pretty cosy up there together!'

'I don't know what all the fuss is about, should have just left both of them in the forest – '

Before the small group of Slytherins had finished their taunts, Ginny had pulled her wand on them and was preparing an assortment of hexes she could throw their way.

'I wouldn't speak ill of the person who saved your lives,' she said coldly.

'My father is in Azkaban because of him!' one of the boys snarled.

'Good,' Ginny spat. 'That's where he belongs!'

'I'd take that back if I were you,' the boy said. 'Or when he gets out I'll make sure you're the first one to – '

One of the other boys elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

'Shut up Jason!'

'Keep your mouth shut you idiot.'

Ginny frowned curiously. 'I'd listen to your friend' she said. 'And if I hear you saying anything about Harry and Professor Lupin again, you'll have more than just me to deal with.'

She turned her back and began to walk the remainder of the way across the courtyard just as the Slytherins called after her.

'Filthy mudblood!'

'Go back to your mental boyfriend!'

Without even turning to look at them, she whipped out her wand and cast three quick bat bogey hexes. She didn't need to see that her spell had hit target – she could hear them screaming as she reached the walkway up ahead.

Several minutes, and stair cases, later Ginny found herself outside the door to Remus' chambers for the fourth time that week. She paused outside the door, staring at the ground and took a few moments to compose herself. Her mother had said it would get easier in time, but grief still caught her heart in moments of its choosing. Loosing Ron had been heartbreaking. The twins still weren't the same, cheerful extrovert jokers they had been before. Charlie had come home from Romania and still wasn't making any plans to return. The Weasley house had lost the laughter and the warmth – it didn't feel like a home anymore. And now, seeing Harry sleep most of the days away, unable to walk even a few feet at a time – it was as though her heart was breaking all over again. She knew Remus spent most of his days with Harry, trying to keep him positive, trying to keep his spirits and motivation up. But even Ginny could see that Harry was slowly slipping. He slept longer, ate less and snapped more easily. If things continued down this path – she couldn't bare to think what would happen.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Harry's voice immediately filled the room.

'I'm not doing it anymore!'

'Harry, don't be ridiculous.'

Harry was sat by the bathroom, his legs at an odd angle. He was in the process of taking his shoes off; a dark scowl lined his youthful face. Ginny swallowed anxiously unsure whether to leave. She knew Harry wouldn't want her to see him so vulnerable. But apparently, he hadn't even noticed she was there.

'I'm not being ridiculous,' Harry ground out, slamming his shoes on the floor, 'I can't do it anymore! It's been weeks! Nothing's changed!'

'You're getting better!' Remus encouraged.

'Don't lie to me,' Harry snarled.

Remus' voice was calm. 'I am not lying to you. You know I wouldn't.'

'Everyone lies to me. It was only a matter of time before you started too as well.'

'Harry, I'm _not lying_ to you. You are getting better. You might not be able to see it, but _I _can.'

Harry bit his bottom lip angrily and turned his head away.

Remus sighed and extended an arm. 'At least let me help you up.'

Ginny saw Harry's shoulders tense. 'I don't need your help. Leave me alone.'

'So you're just going to sit there all night are you?'

'If I have to.'

He turned his head again and caught sight of Ginny standing by the door. Ginny gave a quick smile.

He immediately began to struggle to his feet. Remus moved forward to help him, but Harry swatted his hand away. Ginny dropped her books and ran over to him. She quickly grabbed him around the waist and allowed him to lean his weight on her shooting Remus an apologetic glance. He backed away with a tired smile and disappeared into his bedroom, allowing them their privacy.

'I'm sorry,' Harry mumbled, his head low.

'What for?' Ginny asked quietly.

'For you having to see me like this…it must be so annoying having a useless boyfriend.'

'You are not useless,' Ginny told him with a small smile. She pulled him across the room and pushed him gently onto the sofa. 'You were injured, but now you're being fixed.'

She stood in front of him, her hands on her waist. 'Remus is trying to help you,' she said, suddenly firm. 'He is here when we can't be, so please don't throw it back in his face.'

Harry screwed his fists into tight balls. 'I'm not throwing it back in his face, Ginny,' he growled. 'It's just hard when I can't even make it across the room and back – I get angry!'

'I know you do,' Ginny said. 'I know you're exhausted…'

'I'm fine – '

'You're not fine. You haven't slept through an entire night since you came back from the forest. Have you tried the dreamless sleep potion – '

'It doesn't work,' Harry cut in.

'How about Occlumency?'

'It won't work!' Harry snapped again.

Taken aback, Ginny gave a small sigh.

'We are trying to help you. We all want you to get better. And as tired and fed up as you are, it doesn't give you the right to take your frustrations out on other people. You are becoming angry and bitter, Harry. It's not who you are.'

'Well, if I'm that much of a burden, if I'm that angry and bitter,' Harry cried, throwing his arms up frantically, 'maybe we'd all be better off if you left me alone!'

'No. We wouldn't.' Ginny said simply. 'And you'd be a whole lot bloody worse!'

Harry looked up at her, anger pulsing through his chest and with a look in his eye Ginny had never seen before.

'Isn't Dean Thomas waiting somewhere for you?'

Ginny felt as though someone had kicked her in the stomach. She lifted her head up high and swallowed the words that wanted to come flying out of her mouth.

'If was going to meet Dean,' she said once she'd composed herself, 'then I wouldn't have just hexed a load of Slytherins for you, or spent the last five weeks defending your name.'

'Well I didn't ask you to do any of that, did I?'

Ginny swallowed back tears. 'I suppose not,' she said quietly. She turned her back and walked towards the door, stooping to pick up her books. She put one hand on the door handle and then turned back to Harry who was watching her leave.

'Wait, where are you going?' he asked, suddenly regretful.

'One day, Harry, you'll see what an idiot you're being. Then maybe, you'll accept our help. But you'll be lucky if anyone is still around to offer it.'

She slammed the door loudly behind her as she left.


	6. Downhill

**Chapter five**

_Downhill_

'_You're a coward.'_

…_.._

'_You chose death because it was the easy option.'_

…_._

'_Your mother died for you, Harry.'_

…_._

'Harry!'

A familiar voice in the darkness.

….

_Remus Lupin looked down on him with pitiful eyes. _

'_You weren't supposed to go like this. This wasn't how things were meant to be._'

…_._

'Harry, wake up!'  
Someone shook him roughly.

…_._

'_He's saying goodbye, Harry_,' _Voldemort snarled._ '_Even he has given up on you!'_

'_No he's not!' Harry choked, struggling to his feet once more. 'He's telling me not to give up!'_

…_._

'_It's too late! You are already mine!_

'Harry!'

Harry shot bolt upright in bed, grappling furiously with the shadowed foe that had hold of him. A surge of nausea rushed through him as Voldemort's face loomed in his minds eye once more. In confused darkness, he leant to one side and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor, retching painfully. Still in a panicked state Harry tried to pull himself off the bed, desperately wishing that his brain would loose the last etchings of the dream that was haunting him. He stumbled blindly over to the wall and let his forehead rest against it, relishing the refreshing touch of something cold to help calm him. Closing his eyes, he dragged in deep breaths through his nose and within moments, the image of Voldemort's leering face was slowly disappearing from his mind. When he mustered enough courage to turn around again, he found Remus watching him from the other side of the room.

'Did you take the dreamless sleep potion Poppy gave you?' he asked.

Harry nodded, running a hand over his tired face. 'It doesn't work,' he said quietly.

'You're getting harder to wake.'

'They seem more real – it's just like it was…'

He faltered slightly, unwilling to divulge what he dreamt of every night.

'Sit down, Harry, you look exhausted.'

Harry made his way back over the bed and all but fell back onto the sheets. Remus was leant against the doorway looking thoughtful.

'Please don't ask me to talk about it,' Harry said, almost pleading.

Remus shook his head quickly. 'I won't,' he said. 'I just wonder why you feel as though you can't talk about things. What worries you so much?'

It was an interesting question, Harry thought, one that even he wasn't sure he knew the answer to.

He'd won. Voldemort was dead, but had the price been too high? Was that what was plaguing him? People had died. Loosing Ron and Dumbledore had been a heart wrenching blow so soon after loosing Sirius… but that wasn't it. It was hard and grief was painful, but it wasn't the cause of his nightmares and endless guilt.

He thought back to those moments in the forest. It was what Voldemort had said to him then, as he was on the verge on giving in, that visited him in his dreams every night.

It was how close he had been to giving up. Nobody knew, none of his friends had the slightest inkling of how close Voldemort was to succeeding. Harry shuddered violently. The consequences would have been dire. Dumbledore was already dead and Harry was their last hope. And he'd almost failed them all.

'Talking about it makes it real,' Harry said eventually. His voice was tight. 'I'm glad Voldemort is dead – but I wish things were different. I wish things hadn't gone the way they did. I wish Ron was alive, and Dumbledore and Sirius and I wish that Voldemort had never possessed me in the forest…' He cut himself off abruptly.

'You never talk of it,' Remus said gently. 'I know you don't want too, but perhaps consider confiding in Ginny or Hermione about what happened.'

'Uh- Ginny and I had an argument last week… She's not really talking to me at the moment.'

Remus nodded. He'd obviously heard everything seeing as he was only in the next room, but he respected Harry's privacy and did not pry into what they'd argued about.

'Perhaps Hermione then?'

Harry shook his head. 'I don't think they'd understand,' he said sadly. 'It wasn't so much Voldemort possessing me that frightens me. It was awful, he showed me terrible things… but it's what I did that is the problem.'

Remus looked suddenly worried. 'What do you mean?' he asked.

Harry sat forward on the bed, his shoulders slumped. 'I- don't like to think about it,' he said quickly. 'It's my problem; it's something that I'm going to have to come to terms with alone.'

'You don't need to face everything by yourself,' Remus said. 'Speaking to people about this could help you.'

Harry shook his head roughly. 'Not with this. What I almost did… I dread to think what would have happened…'

After a very unsettled night, Harry dragged himself out of bed when the light began to stream through the windows. With a slightly unsteady gait, he made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room. Remus was already up; sat at the table with the daily profit between his fingers. He turned when he heard Harry approach.

'Feeling any better?'

Harry shrugged. 'I guess. Didn't sleep much.'

Remus turned back to his paper. 'No – neither did I.'

A few moments passed in comfortable silence before Remus turned back to Harry, a frown creasing his forehead. Harry instantly grew anxious.

'What is it?' he asked.

Remus nodded towards him. 'You're still standing,' he said with a trace of a smile.

Harry looked down at his own legs as though shocked that they belonged to him.

'Oh yeah!' he said excitedly. 'They're not even shaking or anything!'

'I knew you could do it,' Remus told him. 'It just takes time. If there's anyone who knows the most about recovery, then it's me,' he said with a wink.

Harry nodded. He'd almost forgotten about Remus' monthly affliction. The man rarely spoke of it. He would slip away the day before the full moon and return the day after looking tired and worn but otherwise the same as he always did. Feeling ashamed, Harry suddenly realised how difficult Remus had it – his own problems seemed rather meagre.

'I wouldn't overdo it though,' Remus added hastily, gesturing for Harry to sit down. 'We don't know how much you can take just yet.'

'Can I go out?' Harry asked quickly, finally sitting on the sofa after Remus had to verbally command him to.

Remus frowned. 'I don't think so, Harry,' he said.

'Just into the castle then?' Harry pleaded. 'I'll just walk around the corridors. I'm going to need to start building up the strength in my legs again now that I can actually stand on them for longer than a minute.'

Remus considered this for a moment. 'You're not going alone,' he said eventually, looking as though the agreement was against his better judgement.

Harry grinned. 'I'll ask Hermione. I can't wait to see to actually see Hogwarts again, you know, apart from the Hospital wing and your chambers…not that there's anything wrong with them,' he countered quickly.

Remus gave a satisfied nod. 'I'll be in classes all day so if you have any problems at all get Hermione to contact me at once. And for goodness sake stay away from Madam Pomfrey – if she sees you out and about I'm pretty certain she'll hex me.'

Harry was still grinning when Remus picked up his bag and headed towards the door. 'I mean it Harry, take it easy please. Just once around the castle and then back here. Recovery is a – '

'Slow process_, I know_,' Harry cut in. 'I'll be careful, I promise.'

'I'll be checking up with Hermione.'

Harry groaned. 'I thought you might,'

It wasn't thirty minutes later that Harry, accompanied by Hermione, was walking slowly along the many winding corridors of Hogwarts. He caught Hermione shooting worried glances at him every time he had to steady himself against the wall.

'I'm fine, Hermione,' he said irritably after she'd threatened to fetch Remus for the second time. 'I've got to get stronger.'

'Not all in one go you don't,' Hermione told him sharply. 'If you over-do it you are going to end up feeling worse.'

'Alright,' Harry conceded. 'We'll head back now, okay?'

They walked in silence for the next few minutes until Hermione had the courage to ask, 'What happened with Ginny?'

Harry looked sideways at her.

'I thought everything was fine between you two.'

'Yeah, well, apparently not.'

'Look, Harry, I know things have been difficult for you since you defeated Voldemort, but you need Ginny in your life. You need all of us – '

'I wish people would stop telling me what I need,' Harry snapped suddenly. 'I need to have a meeting with Cornelius Fudge, I need to take my potions for Madam Pomfrey, I need to stay locked up here and not go looking for the Death Eaters who want to kill me – don't I get a choice in any of this?' He gave his head a fierce shake and stopped walking for a moment. 'Sorry,' he said finally. 'There's just so much going on inside my head at the moment. I don't really know how to sort through it all.'

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. 'I can't even begin to understand how hard it has been,' she said quietly. 'But everyone just wants the best for you, Harry. They're only looking out for you – well, apart from Minister Fudge who is just looking out for himself. After everything you've been through, we really don't want you to end up getting yourself killed due to some ill conceived judgement.'

Harry was silent for a while. 'I know. I'm trying, Hermione. I'm trying to get better and to not be so frustrated all the time – it's just, difficult.'

'Can you just accept that you're not alone,' Hermione said gently. 'We're all here to help. The Order are doing their best with the Death Eaters, I'm sure of it.'

Harry wasn't really sure what the end of Hermione's sentence had been about as something else had caught his attention. The sound of hushed voices was drifting up the corridor towards them; rushed whispers that were emerging from the shadows of a crevice nearby. Harry looked behind him curiously.

'Are you listening to me, Harry?'

'Hang on,' Harry said quickly. He took Hermione gently by the arm and pulled her backwards round the corner of the corridor they'd not long turned into. Hermione looked at him questioningly; Harry held a finger up to his lips, instructing her to listen.

'How do you even know this, Draco?' a voice said, full of scepticism.

'My father may be dead Blaise, but my family still has very strong ties with those in league with the dark lord.'

'I don't believe you,' another voice said. 'Your father was disgraced; the dark lord killed him personally. Why would the Death Eaters tell you anything?'

'I am not my father!' Draco snapped suddenly. 'I'm better than he was – and they know this. That is why they trust me.'

'So what is this big news you have then?' Blaise said, folding his arms. 'Why did you have to drag us all the way up here to tell us?'

'Let's just say, I think the Hogsmeade trips are going to be cancelled tomorrow,' Draco said with a grin. 'Or permanently,' he added with a shrug and then turned and began to make his way back down the corridor, leaving the two Slytherins wearing a very confused expression.

'Is that it? What's that even supposed to mean!' Blaise called after him, stopping Harry from almost shouting out the same thing. He felt Hermione grab hold of his arm suddenly, her face was tight with worry.

'What, what is it?' Harry whispered quickly, his heart beginning to jump in his chest. 'Hermione?'

'It's Hogsmeade,' Hermione said worriedly. 'I think there's going to be an attack!'


	7. Trouble brewing

**Chapter six **

_Trouble brewing_

Apparently, sprinting full force down the corridors of Hogwarts whilst still recovering from a one on one with the dark lord was not a good idea. Harry's heart was beating so thickly in his throat it felt almost as if he'd swallowed it. Spots were dancing in front of his eyes and the strength in his legs was beginning to wane. Hermione's footsteps were close behind his and he was thankful that she was able to keep up with him. He stumbled slightly and he felt her reassuring hand on his back, keeping him upright.

'We really need to learn how to use our Patronus' to send messages,' Hermione called breathlessly.

'You know what this means, Hermione?' Harry said, taking a mental note of her Patronus tip. 'Malfoy is in league with the Death Eaters. He probably has been all year long! And they've got him inside the school, spying and watching for weaknesses. _I should have known_!'

'You can't be sure, Harry,' Hermione said. 'He hasn't got Lucius feeding him information anymore and nobody has heard anything of Narcissa since Lucius died.'

'Don't be so naive!' Harry snapped, stumbling sideways as the spots in front of his eyes began to blur his vision almost entirely. Hermione caught him round the waist, struggling to keep his weight upright. 'It doesn't mean he's not a Death Eater,' he added breathlessly, trying to shake the dizziness from his head.

'You can't run anymore,' Hermione told him, trying to pull him along. 'Do you think the Order know already?'

Harry shook his head, finding it difficult to push the words out of his mouth. 'They might. Tonks said they've been following up leads.' After the effort of that sentence, Harry felt the energy slip from his legs and his body buckled to the floor. Hermione landed rather unceremoniously on top of him with a loud thump.

'Sorry, I'm sorry,' Harry said breathlessly as Hermione scrambled to her feet.

'This is ridiculous - stay here,' she told him, 'I'm going to get Remus.'

Harry didn't argue this time as she sprinted off round the corner and down towards Remus' chambers. Harry took a few deep breaths to collect himself and then used the wall to claw his way back onto his feet.

'Having trouble, Potter?'  
Draco's sarcastic drawl echoed from behind him. Harry turned sharply to face him, regretting it instantly as his head began to swim again – he clung to the wall fiercely.

'Didn't expect you to be out and about so soon,' he said.

'You're not fooling anyone,' Harry snapped his breathing harsh and ragged. 'I know you're one of them.'

'One of who exactly?'

'You're a Death Eater!'

Draco threw back his head and laughed loudly. 'Wherever did you get that asinine idea?'

Harry scowled back at him. 'What are you playing at?' he asked viciously.

'I'd watch your tone, Potter,' Draco said casually. 'And I'd hurry off to your werewolf if I were you – if you can make it without collapsing that is. I'm sure he'll be eager to do some fighting, even if you aren't.'

'I'm not going to keep quiet about this!' Harry bellowed after him.

Draco raised a hand in farewell. 'I know,' he called back.

Seething, Harry mustered the last of his energy and pushed himself onwards. What felt like an eternity later, and wondering desperately where on earth Hermione had got to, Harry practically fell through the door to Remus' chambers. He clutched the door frame with trembling hands, his body bowed as he tried to take in the little air left in his lungs. Remus, who was already poised by the fireplace and holding a large pile of floo powder between his fingers, turned around sharply at the intrusion. He'd obviously been notified of what was going on by the Order. Of course he would have been, Harry thought angrily. Sprinting through the corridors seemed like an enormous waste of energy now. Remus immediately discarded the floo powder and marched over to Harry, pushing him roughly towards the sofa.

'Did you run the entire way here?' he demanded.

Harry nodded and then closed his eyes to stop the swirling motion inside his head.

'Sit down,' Remus instructed, pushing Harry's head firmly between his knees.

'Where's Hermione?' Harry spluttered.

'She's not here,' Remus said, confused.

'Hogsmeade – ' Harry started again but Remus cut him off quickly.

'You can tell me how you found out about that later,' he said tightly. 'The Order and the Aurors are heading there now. Severus and I have to go and help. Professor McGonagall is staying behind to keep charge here. You are not to leave this room, not under any circumstances. Do you understand me, Harry?'

Harry gave a non committal grunt of agreement, his head still firmly lodged between his knees.

'Professor?'  
Harry tried to pull his head up to address Hermione who'd apparently just appeared at the door way, but the spinning motion kept it firmly in place.

'Going to get Remus, you said,' Harry snapped. 'Where did you go?'

'Is he alright?' Hermione asked Remus.

Remus sighed heavily. 'Well, sprinting through the corridors of Hogwarts is hardly what Madam Pomfrey would advise, seeing as he only got back onto his feet this morning.'

From the tone of his voice, Harry felt as though Remus was fighting a very strong urge to smack him upside the head.

'This _morning_?' Hermione echoed. 'Harry, why didn't you tell me! Oh I shouldn't have let you walk so far, let alone run all that way!'

Remus groaned loudly. 'If you don't take your recovery seriously, Harry, I'm really going to have to – '

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the silver flicker of a wolf leapt across the room to stand beside Remus, interrupting whatever threat he was going to make. Raising his head slightly, Harry recognised instantly who the Patronus belonged to.

'We need reinforcements,' the wolf said in Tonk's familiar tone. There was an air of panic to her voice.

Remus dived into action instantly, marching over to the fireplace and pointing threateningly towards the two teenagers.

'Hermione, make sure he doesn't go anywhere. You two are excused from classes this afternoon. Stay here.'

Harry tried to struggle to his feet. 'Wait!'

'Don't even think about it, Harry,' Remus warned. 'Stay here,' he enforced again. He looked Harry straight in the eye. 'Please, do as I ask.'

With that, Remus stepped into the fireplace and threw down the handful of floo powder. He disappeared with a flash as the soot clouded around a body that was no longer there.

'This is ridiculous,' Harry snapped, pulling himself upright. The energy was beginning to return to him now as adrenaline and rage began to pump through his body. 'Malfoy is a Death Eater and he's inside the school!' he almost bellowed. 'They've probably planted him here to keep watch on me – waiting for their opportune moment.' He threw his arms around in frustration. 'Well I'm not going to let them come to me – I'm going to get to them first!'

'You're not going to follow Remus, are you?' Hermione asked warily.

'Of course,' Harry said. 'How can I not? I'm not just going to be a sitting target, Hermione. And I don't want anybody else to suffer because of me.'

'I thought you might say that– that's why I brought reinforcements.'

The door to Remus' office burst open so suddenly, Harry thought it had come free from its hinges. He turned sharply, fingers on his wand when Neville, Luna, Fred, George and Ginny came bowling into the room at once.

'Harry! Have you – '

'What are you guys doing here?'

'Hogsmeade is under – '

'They're going to attack Hogsmeade!'

'Where's Remus?'

Bewildered, Harry looked towards Hermione.

'Alright, hang on!' he shouted over the commotion.

The babble died down quickly. Harry caught Ginny's eye and looked away awkwardly.

'The Order is already there,' he told them. 'It's me they're after. I'm going – I'm going _alone_,' he added when they began to talk over him again.

'Are you serious, Harry?' Fred said. 'You can't go alone! We're coming with you!'

'What!' Hermione shouted. 'You're supposed to help me stop him from going! Look at him, he's in no fit state to fight anybody!'

'No way, we want in on this,' George said. 'For Ron.'  
There was a murmur of agreement.

'It's too dangerous!' Harry tried to tell them, ignoring Hermione's plea to consider his health. He felt perfectly fine now – buzzing almost with excitement at the thought of taking out a few of Voldemort's loyal followers.

'All – well most of us, were with you at the Department of Mysteries, Harry,' Neville said. 'We know how to fight. And we want to. Dumbledore wouldn't allow any of us to fight in the battle against Voldemort, but he's not here to stop us this time.'

'We fought,' George said. 'And Ginny and Hermione.'

Neville shot him an affronted look. 'Alright, Dumbledore wouldn't allow anyone underage except the Weasleys and Hermione to fight. I want to be given the choice this time.'

Harry nodded quickly. He knew how that felt. He'd always wanted to be given the choice.

'We didn't really give him a choice, Neville,' Ginny said quietly.

'Alright,' Harry said. 'We'll have to use the secret passage way into Honeydukes to get there. I don't know how many Death Eaters there will be – '

'We passed Draco in the corridor just now,' Ginny said. 'He was talking to the Slytherins.'

'Yeah,' Fred cut in. 'The git was saying something about the 'first group' being sent to Hogsmede to attack.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'That doesn't sound good,' he muttered. 'Who knows how many groups there could be!'

'Well, we won't know until we get there,' Luna said dreamily. 'Where's Remus, Harry? Won't he be worried?'

Harry had the grace to look slightly guilty. 'He'll be fine, Luna. Are you coming Hermione?'

She faltered for a few moments, looking back warily at the eager eyes in front of her. 'Remus is going to be furious, Harry,' she said quietly. 'And this is totally against my better judgement…but… by the sounds of it the Order is going to need all the help they can get.'

Fred cheered loudly and George clapped her on the shoulder.

'That's the spirit, Hermione!'

'So, Harry. What's the plan?'


	8. Hogsmeade

**Had to split the battle into two chapters otherwise it would have been super long! So you'll get the other one either tomorrow or the next day :)  
Thank you for the reviews!  
Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter seven**

_Hogsmeade_

'_Ouch_! Honestly, George, watch where you put your feet!'

'Watch where you put your wand!'

'It does look like your hands are getting suspiciously close to George's backside, Hermione,' Fred said slyly. 'Something you care to tell us?'

'Shut up, Fred,' George and Hermione said together.

'If you lot don't be quiet we might as well just tell them we're coming,' Harry snapped. They'd be crawling through the darkness for the past ten minutes, their wands providing the only source of light in the cold tunnel.

'I don't remember it being this small,' Harry said.

'Time to cut back on the pumpkin pasties, eh?' Fred said.

Harry ignored him and muttered another Lumos. The end of his wand reignited feebly. 'Urgh, this wand is useless,' he said.

'Whose is it?' Fred asked.

'Don't know – Remus found it in lost property for me. Greyback snapped my wand. I haven't had chance to get a new one yet.'

'A useless wand and a body that isn't in any shape to be fighting,' Hermione muttered. 'That's got be a sign don't you think, Harry?'

'You said you wanted to be here, Hermione,' Harry told her. 'You can turn back now if you like.'

He heard her blow out an agitated breath. 'I know – sorry. I just can't help feeling we're doing the wrong thing.'

'We're not,' came a voice from the back of the group. 'Too many people have died already – it's time we put a stop to this. I don't want to be frightened my entire life.'

'Yeah!' George said. 'Right you are, Neville.'

'Probably not the best time to admit you're frightened though mate,' Fred muttered. 'We're about to go into a full scale battle here.'

'Yeah, I can smell the fear,' Ginny muttered angrily, giving Neville's backside a firm shove. 'Can't you go any quicker?'

'We're almost there,' Harry said, his eyes focusing on the light of Honey Dukes streaming through the floorboards in the distance.

'So, do we have a plan yet?' Fred asked.

Harry faltered for a moment. Silence filled the tunnel.

'I don't think anybody has a plan,' Luna said distantly.

'Harry, you've fought them before…' Ginny said.

Harry felt a strange feeling in his stomach as she spoke. 'So have you, Gin,' he said, trying to ignore the fluttering in his chest. 'We all have. Remember at the Department of Mysteries? They were over the place. I'm almost certain that once they catch sight of me they'll give chase. Maybe I could lure them out as bait?'

'You really think that could work?' George said. 'Surely they'll want to get rid of the Order as well?'

'I'm their main priority,' Harry said bitterly. 'Trust me; any one of them is going to want the glory of killing Harry Potter.'

'I suppose you're right,' Fred said. 'Should we get a move on then? I'm starting to get a waft of Neville's fear now.'

As they reached the trapdoor leading to Honey Dukes, Harry pushed himself up into a squatting position. He turned and signalled for the rest of them to have their wands at the ready. Pushing gently, Harry nudged the trapdoor open slightly and peered through. Immediately the sounds of fighting began to echo around the tunnel. He let the trapdoor drop back down.

'How many?' Fred whispered.

'Lots,' Harry muttered. 'There are two in the shop. Others in the street.'

They shared a worried look for a few moments.

'Right you are,' Fred said, swallowing loudly.

'Ready?' Harry asked the group. There was a nervous murmur from them in reply.

He readied his wand and pushed the trap door open slightly again. Two Death Eaters were stood in the shop, firing spells out of a row of smashed windows. A spell raced through the shop exploding several shelves of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. Had Ron been with them, he probably would have been in tears.

Harry whispered a stunning spell and aimed towards the Death Eater closest to him. The spell missed, rebounded off a chocolate frog and hit the second Death Eater in the chest.

'That was lucky,' he thought and hauled himself through the trap door just as the first Death Eater suddenly noticed his comrade had fallen. He turned quickly and automatically fired a killing curse straight towards Harry. Harry leapt out of the way as Fred yelled, 'Incarcerous!' A line of shiny brown ropes slithered their way across the floor and wound their way round the Death Eater until he collapsed, struggling furiously. As the rest of the group made their way out of the trap door, Harry stunned the restrained Death Eater (blowing up a tray of Fizzing Whizbees in the process.)  
'That wand is useless,' Hermione told him, picking one up off the floor. 'Try that.'

Harry pointed towards Neville. 'Accio wand.'

An entire shelf of chocolate wands raced towards Harry, clattering him hard in the face.

'Well, it was along the right lines,' Hermione said.

Harry scowled at her and was about to ask what to do with the two men they'd just stunned when a shrill woman's voice filled the air.

'INCENDIO!'

Almost at once, the shop was completely ablaze. The room was sweltering and was already filling with a dense, black fog. Red hot ash burnt his skin and clung to his jumper. He ripped it off quickly and, struggling to see, Harry began to fight his way across the room. With a deafening crash, the remaining windows suddenly exploded. Harry felt himself forced to the ground, narrowly avoiding being skewered by a large piece of glass. He rolled over and saw Ginny lying beside him, her face quickly becoming blackened by the smoke now consuming them.

'Thanks,' he shouted over the roar of the flames. He grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her upright. It was only adrenaline keeping Harry on his feet now; the earlier sprint through the corridors and the crawl through the passageway had more than taken his strength. His heart beat furiously though and the foreign wand twitched in his hand. He was prepared to fight – even if his body wasn't.

'Harry!' Hermione cried out loudly.

'Get outside!' Harry yelled back, his lungs stinging with soot and smoke. 'I can't see anything.'

'It's alright, we've got her!' Fred or George called, Harry couldn't tell which.

He dragged Ginny to one of the windows at the front of the shop and carefully lifted her up so she could jump out. Smoke billowed around them making it difficult to see the shards of glass still lodged in the window sill. Ginny caught her leg on something sharp, leaving a large, deep wound in her calf. She swore loudly and landed painfully on a large heap of snow.

Harry leapt down beside her.

The scene before them was one of utter chaos.

Jets of light and unidentified spells tore constantly through the air. Up the street, Zonko's joke shop was half demolished and the Hogs Head was already on fire, its ancient foundations crumbling to the snowy floor. Death Eaters in robes of black and Aurors in fiery red danced around each other, battling furiously. Harry saw one Auror take out an entire row of Death Eaters with an impressive impedimenta jinx, before being knocked down from behind.

'What're we doing, Harry,' Ginny said quietly beside him. 'We're in way over our heads…'

'How are there so many of them?' Harry said, astonished.

'There must have been a mass breakout from Azkaban,' Ginny said. 'The ministry must have covered it up – that or those remaining after the battle have done some heavy recruiting.'

'_Potter_?' growled an astounded voice from nearby, interrupting them. Two men, one squat and one ridiculously large, had spotted them from across the street. Both had their wands raised in a matter of seconds.

'Tell the others!' One of them bellowed.

Harry grabbed his wand. A dark streak of light was already racing his way – another silvery slip of light was beginning to dart around the village. Harry could see it from the corner of his eye, rebounding around a corner to notify the other Death Eaters of his arrival.

'Now or never,' Harry thought.

'Protego!' He bellowed quickly as the dark spell reached him, forcing it back the way it came.

'Nice try, kid,' the large man snarled. 'Avada – '

'STUPEFY!' Ginny yelled, stopping the man in his tracks. He fell quickly, taken by surprise, toppling over onto his partner beside him.

'Immobulus!' Squashed beneath his fellow Death Eater, the short man froze - his eyes blinking and darting around rapidly.

'_Potter's in Hogsmeade!_' another voice screamed from somewhere within the fray. Harry scanned the crowd of people desperately for the owner but it wasn't until a few moments later that he realised the voice had echoed around the _entire_ snowy village. The Death Eaters had received their friend's message.

Not five seconds later, the ground rocked beneath them as a mighty explosion thundered down the street. The shrieking shack suddenly collapsed into a pile of dust and splintered pieces of wood, leaving no evidence of where it had once stood.

Ahead of them, Harry caught sight of a shock of pink hair sprinting furiously through the thick of people, flanked by a familiar wolf Patronus which had began to bound on ahead. Behind, four Death Eaters gave chase, firing an assortment of spells and jinxes. Harry turned to Ginny.

'I'm going to help Tonks,' he told her. 'Find the others – do what you can here.'


	9. Hogsmeade part two

**As promised! Part 2.  
This chapter jumps around a lot so be warned!**

**Chapter eight**

_Hogsmeade part two_

'_Potter's in Hogsmeade!'_

The Death Eater Remus Lupin had been duelling looked up towards the sky as though he couldn't believe his ears. Remus froze, his blood felt cold beneath his skin.

'What did I tell you,' said the sarcastic voice of Severus Snape, who then stunned the Death Eater who was still staring to the sky like a rabbit trapped in headlights.

Remus blew out an angry breath. 'He is going to be the end of me,' he muttered furiously.

'He's going to be the end of all of us if he doesn't smarten up,' Snape said harshly. He winced painfully as he released a tight breath. Remus stepped forward, concerned.

'Stop looking at me like that and go and locate your ward, Lupin,' Snape snapped.

'Avadaaaaaaaaa – '

'Stupefy!' Snape flicked his wand lazily, still clutching his side. The young Death Eater who'd been trying to kill him slumped to the ground. 'Really, if you're trying to kill me at least speak a little faster.'

Satisfied that the potions master could take care of himself, Remus began the ascent up the steep slope they'd found themselves at the bottom of. They hadn't been in Hogsmeade two minutes when Severus and Remus had found themselves set upon by a hoard of Death Eaters. Remus hadn't run that fast since he was a teenager, when Sirius had thought it would be hilarious to free an entire stable of hungry Hippogriffs.

They hadn't even seen any Aurors yet, let alone the rest of the Order but they could hear the shouts and screams of dirty jinxes and killing curses echoing around them. A man Remus recognised from his time at Hogwarts had caught him with a well timed cutting hex, which had reopened a wound he'd received on the full moon. Snape cleaned up him quickly – but a wound caused by magic was difficult to heal. Even now, he could still feel warm blood trickling down his cheek and settling around his neck. He wiped it away irritably, his eyes twitching as he came to the top of the slope – waiting to be ambushed by the next set of attackers. He sunk to his knees and peered over the top of the hill. He was almost thankful that he'd been set upon the moment he'd arrived for the scene before him was complete pandemonium. Bodies lay strewn around the snow covered ground, some hardly recognisable with spell damage. The Death Eaters were still battling furiously with members of the Order and various Aurors, though their numbers seemed to have dropped considerably. Remus didn't need to guess where they'd gone. A dart of silver light suddenly appeared next to him and Remus jumped frantically. A wolf lay beside him, close to the ground.

'_Harry's in Hogsmeade_,' Tonk's angry voice said. '_He's not alone – Fred, George and Ginny are with him. So are Hermione, Luna and Neville. I've told them to wait by the three broomsticks. No sign of Harry yet_.'

'Damn it, Harry,' Remus growled to himself as the wolf faded away. He quickly cast his own Patronus and sent it racing off into the distance to find wherever Harry had run off to. He then pulled himself to his feet and was immediately set upon by two more Death Eaters; both were already covered in blood – one was sporting a large black, fluffy tail and kept overbalancing. Remus silently admired the work of the Weasley twins and readied his wand. Looks like I'm not going to be getting out of here any time soon, he thought.

HP HP HP HP

'Tonks!' Harry bellowed. He was sprinting after her, his feet battering the ground almost painfully. He quickly stunned one of the Death Eaters who was chasing her; he fell to the ground so suddenly that Harry almost tripped over him. He stumbled madly and then righted himself as Tonks rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Two of the Death Eaters continued the pursuit but the third stopped quickly and spun around to face Harry. She hadn't uttered a word but Harry could see the green light of the killing curse as it exploded from the end of her wand. Harry dived to the floor behind the already stunned Death Eater; his wand falling from his fingers and loosing itself within the snow. The curse hit the top of the window ledge Harry had been stood under, destroying it completely and leaving a large hole in the side of the building.

'You can't hide forever, Potter,' the woman called. 'Get up,' she snapped. 'Get up and – '

'_Stupefy_!' another voice bellowed. The witch fell to the ground with a stunned expression, caught completely unawares. Harry struggled to his feet and found a hooded Death Eater staring back at him from several yards away, his wand pointing directly at Harry's head. Harry felt his entire body go cold. He waited for what felt like an eternity.

'Kill me then!' he yelled, thrusting his hands in the air to show he was unarmed. 'I can't fight back!'

The Death Eater continued to stare at him. He nodded to his left and Harry turned, wondering what he was indicating. He was almost hit in the face by Remus' Patronus as it appeared in front of him.

'Get to the three broomsticks and stay there,' Remus' voice said angrily. Harry winced. 'I will meet you there with the others.'

Harry turned back to the Death Eater as the message faded away. He'd vanished. Harry stared thoughtfully into the empty spare where he'd been stood.

'I mean it, Harry!' Remus' voice echoed. Harry jumped.

That man knew him too well.

HP HP HP HP

'Lupin!'

'I'm a little busy, Severus!' Remus shouted back, his wand arm moving frantically to try and defend the Death Eaters constant flurry of attacks. He had to duck rapidly as a curse escaped his shield and went careening towards Snape who'd just reached the top of the hill. Snape waved it away easily and eyed the man with the large tail for a few moments, his lips twitching. He muttered something under his breath and the tail suddenly erupted into flames. Remus moved quickly, stunning the two Death Eaters as they watched in horror as the foreign tail burnt to ashes.

'I thought we were supposed to stun them, Severus,' Remus said. 'Not set them on fire!'

Snape looked back at him indifferently. 'No sign of Potter?'

Remus shook his head. 'I sent him a message telling him to go to the three broomsticks.'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'If he's still alive…'

Remus rounded on Snape furiously. 'Of course he's still alive,' he snapped. 'He's completely foolish but he's not stupid enough to get himself killed.'

'Do you really believe that?' Snape asked. 'As much as everyone would like to believe, the boy is not invincible.'

Remus considered his words for a moment and then began to head in the direction of the three broomsticks. 'I'm going to take them back to Hogwarts – '

'Them?' Snape asked. '_He brought_ _friends_?'

Remus ignored him.

HP HP HP HP

It took Harry longer than he'd anticipated to dig his wand out from under the thick layer of snow – he was certain Remus would be sending another furious Patronus his way anytime soon. Keeping his head low, he managed to avoid attention from a large pack of Death Eaters who were battling with a group of Aurors to the left of him. Seconds after he'd pulled himself onto resistant feet, another large explosion ripped apart the building beside him. He was blown off his feet, into the front wall of the remains of a small shop Harry hadn't noticed before. A searing pain tore though his right thigh. He struggled to get up but someone pushed him back down, shielding his body with their own and firing a rapid assortment of spells. When the dust cleared and Harry shook the disorientation from his eyes, he saw Tonks leaning over him yelling something in his face – her expression was an interesting mix of fury, relief and sheer panic. He could see her shouting frantically at him but discovered with an anxious twist of his stomach that he couldn't hear anything she was saying. The blast had damaged his ears so badly all he was able to discern was a deafening ringing that threatened to take over all of his senses. She gave what Harry imagined to be a frustrated expletive and then tried to drag him back onto his feet. His legs wobbled dangerously beneath him but Tonks' was determined not to let him drop to the ground. She kept a firm hold around his waist and hauled him into the safety of a dark alcove shielded from view by a piece of the roof from the Shrieking Shack. She sat him against the wall and waved her wand quickly, muttering something under her breath. With a sharp pop the hearing in Harry's ears returned and he grabbed hold of his head to staunch the pain that followed. The sides of his head were warm and wet with blood. He quickly assessed the damage to his thigh and saw that something had burnt straight through his trousers and most of the skin had peeled away, leaving a series of large red blisters and burnt flesh. He looked up at Tonks anxiously. She wasn't looking at him; instead she was focusing on the brutal battle between the Aurors and Death Eaters that had moved in front of their hiding place. She cursed again quietly and turned back to Harry.

'We're trapped,' she said. 'I can't send a Patronus either because they'll realise we're in here.' She began pacing the length of the small alcove. 'We'll just have to wait until they kill each other and move on.' She caught Harry's eye again. 'You alright?'

Harry nodded and then winced as his brain seemed to slide around in his head. 'Fine,' he muttered.

'Good,' Tonks said. 'You're an idiot, you know that?'

'I'm beginning to realise,' Harry said with a wry smile.

'Remus is going to be furious.'

'He already is,' Harry said, his smile fading quickly. 'He told me to go the three broomsticks and wait for him there.'

'He's going to be waiting a while then,' Tonks said grimly.

HP HP HP HP

Hermione was sat nursing what she assumed to be a broken ankle outside the remains of the Three Broomsticks, when Remus suddenly appeared out of the fray. There was a large wound across his cheek but other than that he looked relatively unharmed. The same could not be said for the small group gathered here. Apart from her broken ankle, all Hermione had to contend with was a series of shrapnel inflicted cuts across her forehead. Fred and George were tending to an unconscious Neville whose body was curled up awkwardly on the snow at the foot of the building. Ginny, whose trousers were torn to bits and had a swift current of blood running down her leg was shouting at Luna and demanding she stay awake. Remus' fury at the teenagers suddenly drained away as he saw the state they were all in. Hermione tried to get up to greet him but paled considerably as she put weight on her ankle. Remus quickly lowered her back to the floor and crouched down beside her.

'Is everyone alright?' Remus asked gently.

Hermione shook her head, tears shone brightly in her eyes though Remus thought these were more to do with the pain in her leg than anything else.

'Ferula,' he said quietly and a splint appeared around Hermione's leg. She let out a sigh of relief and thanked him.

'Neville was hit with something – I'm not sure what it was but we haven't been able to wake him. Even Ennervate doesn't work. Luna keeps falling asleep but we don't know what spell it was. Ginny's leg won't stop bleeding and Fred has a broken nose – I think that's it.'

Remus gave a quick nod and moved over to crouch beside Neville. He assessed him quickly and found that thankfully that his heart, all be it slowly, was still beating.

'He needs Madam Pomfrey – or St. Mungos,' Remus told the twins. He pulled a large crumpled chocolate bar wrapper out of his pocket.

He muttered, 'Portus' under his breath and the wrapper glowed blue for a matter of seconds. 'Take this,' he told them. 'All of you – Ginny can you help Luna? This will take you back to the infirmary at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall will be waiting with Poppy.'

'Professor, what about Harry?' Ginny asked. Remus noted the amount of blood still gushing from her leg.

'Don't you worry about him,' Remus said with a small smile. 'I'll find him. Ready? On three – One…two…three!'

As the teenagers disappeared and swirled into nothing, he was filled with an intense relief that at least the majority had made it out of Hogsmeade alive. His next task was finding Harry and whatever trouble he'd gotten himself into.

HP HP HP HP

'We can't sit here forever,' Harry said quietly as Tonks continued to pace the small confines of their alcove. She shot him a dark look.

'We have no choice,' she snapped. 'Unless you want to get yourself killed?'

Harry shook his head quickly. 'Of course not but who knows how many Death Eaters are left out there?'

'Your safety is my main concern, Harry,' Tonks told him.

'Your own safety is more important,' Harry said.  
Tonks looked at him as though he'd just thrown a baby Niffler against a wall.

'What?'

'You really don't realise,' Tonks said quietly.

'_What_?' Harry demanded again.

Tonks didn't have chance to answer as she realised with a start that the fighting outside had suddenly become very subdued. She turned slowly and found two Death Eaters staring into the alcove with large, hungry eyes; their wands already trained on Harry.

'Well, well, well,' one of them said. 'What do we have here?'

'Avery will be pleased,' the other one said. 'He's alive, relatively unharmed, and he comes with a pretty little piece on the side.'

He lunged forward and grabbed Tonks around the throat, almost lifting her off her feet. Harry tried to pull himself to his feet but staggered and fell against the wall instead. The Death Eaters laughed loudly.

'Can't even protect your girlfriend, Potter,' one of them snarled.

'She's not my girlfriend, she's Remus Lupin's,' Harry said, grinning when he saw the flicker of fear pass over their faces. 'You remember him surely – the werewolf? He won't be happy when he sees those bruises you're making around her neck. I'd let her go if I were you.'

'Don't you threaten me,' the Death Eater growled, shoving Tonks towards Harry. She stumbled and fell backwards into him but to Harry's astonishment was back on her feet and ready to fight well before he was. There was already a large hand print around her neck.

'I don't care what Avery says – kill them both.'

Harry saw the orange spark fly from the wand before Tonks did and managed to shove her to the floor. The roof above exploded into flames – the heat alone was enough to keep Harry pinned to the floor.

'This is the second time someone has tried to burn me alive today,' Harry yelled, pulling himself forward. Tonks had to hold him back as the top of the roof crumbled and fell to the ground in front of them, completely blocking off their only escape route. Panting heavily, Harry buried his face in the snow, trying desperately to keep at least some parts of his body cool whilst the rest of it burned.

'Head down, Harry,' Tonks said through vicious hacking coughs. She pushed his head even further down, shielded her own face and then said, 'Reducto!'

The piece of roof burst apart, showering them with ash and flecks of flame. Tonks grabbed hold of what was left of his shirt and dragged him from the alcove.

'There!' A voice bellowed. 'GET THEM!'

Tonks screamed and Harry saw that one of the Death Eaters already had hold of her, his wand pressed firmly against her temple.

'Stay where you are, boy!'

'RUN, HARRY!' Tonks shrieked.

Still choking on the smoke and ash in his lungs, Harry mustered the last of his strength and threw a stunning spell towards the Death Eater. He crumpled to the ground; as he fell, Harry caught sight of another pack of Death Eaters moving towards them. A surge of panic rushed through him. Where were they all coming from? How were there so many of them?

Then suddenly, as if they hadn't been there at all, the Death Eaters began to apparate from Hogsmeade. A rippling wave of energy rushed towards Harry and Tonks as the Death Eaters disappeared from sight, leaving small snow tornadoes in their wake. He looked around, completely stunned. The Aurors didn't look much better. Harry even saw one Auror scratching his balding head in total confusion. The realisation that the battle was over hit Harry hard and the adrenaline slipped through his fingers and his legs so fast that he didn't notice a lone Death Eater standing a few yards away from him. Through large black spots, he saw Tonks rushing forwards and out of nowhere, Remus appearing beside her before they both turned their attention to him. Remus was shouting furiously at him – and then something hit Harry hard in the chest. The breath was knocked out of him and he was lifted off his feet. His body hit the ground hard. His vision blurred but he could still see the Death Eater watching him; Harry couldn't see his face, but something told him it was the same one he'd had an encounter with earlier. He'd saved his life then – why was he attacking him now? Remus appeared by his side and Harry watched the Death Eater vanish from view, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

'Harry!' Remus shouted frantically.

It took an enormous amount of effort for Harry to drag in a single breath and then it stayed there, trapped. A loud gagging sound came from the back of his throat, accompanied by a sharp, hot pain.

'He can't breathe,' he heard Remus say. 'Sit him up!'

Arms pulled him out of the snow. Harry couldn't find the strength to hold himself upright and his body began to fall to the floor again. He felt someone move behind him, keeping him straight. Remus was crouched in front of him, his hands on his shoulders. Harry used his firm touch to try to anchor himself. The world around him was shaking and pain tore through his chest as he fought to take air in.

'Breathe, Harry,' Remus was saying. 'Breathe.'

Harry shook his head to tell him he couldn't. The air was refusing to go into his lungs.

'Of course you can,' Remus was telling him. 'Slowly, in and out like me. What was he hit with?' he asked Tonks sharply, his eyes remained focused on Harry's.

'No idea,' Tonks said after casting a quick diagnostic. 'It's affecting his lungs – Remus, we've got to get him to Poppy.

Harry's chest was heaving now; his lips had a blue tinge to them.

'Harry, calm down. Slow it down,' Remus told him. He quickly assessed the other damage Harry had taken: A large burn to his thigh, some injury that had caused a copious amount of blood to fall from his ears, several lacerations to his face. 'I'm going to apparate you back to Hogwarts.'

Harry tried to nod. A roaring sound was growing in his hears; there was an intense pressure in his skull. He was vaguely aware of Remus lifting him off the ground and then, as the force of apparition passed over him, there was nothing.


	10. Failings

**Thank you for the reviews and follows everyone!  
Here's chapter nine - hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter nine**

_Failings_

**November**

'What part of 'you are absolutely not to participate in anything strenuous or physically exerting' do you not understand?' Madam Pomfrey snapped. It was the first time Harry had actually seen her this angry; it was very intimidating. His head was still pounding and the last thing he needed was someone shouting directly in his still tender ears. 'Do you really think you're in any position to be duelling? Duelling _Death Eaters_? I'll answer that for you – no, you are not. That's why you've ended up in my hospital wing once again.' She blew out an agitated breath and almost slammed the vials she'd been holding onto Harry's bedside. 'Do you have a death wish?' she shouted.

'I –' Harry started.

'I don't want to hear it,' she said brusquely. 'I have spent far too much of my time putting you back together for you to just go and get yourself killed.' She pointed a threatening finger in his face. 'I won't have it, understand?'

Recoiling in his bed, Harry couldn't do anything other than nod.

'Good, now drink.' She pointed to the vials on the tabletop.

Gingerly, Harry reached out for them and downed them in three quick gulps.

Satisfied, she snatched the vials from his fingers and marched off towards her office, muttering viciously under her breath. It had taken three full days before Harry had recovered enough to be woken. Madam Pomfrey had managed to fix the damage to his lungs; the burn on his leg had been healed, leaving a faint pink scar in its wake. The cuts and bruises on his face had vanished and his ears had been fixed though there was still a slight ring that hadn't been there before. His body, rested, patched up and stitched back together, was feeling more energetic and useful than it had done in weeks. He'd even made it to the toilet and back several times without feeling the need to rest. Fighting for his life had reminded his body how to work, how to fight and for the first time since his battle with Voldemort, Harry was feeling almost completely normal again. Save one thing…  
Remus looked as though he was going to morph into a werewolf and bite his head off at any minute. He was sat beside him, staring distantly at the wall on the opposite side of the room. His hands were folded neatly in his lap. He'd sat silently from the moment Harry had woken.

Harry twitched nervously in his bed, his stomach squirmed uncomfortably.

'Can you just shout at me please?' he burst out finally. He regretted it immediately as he caught the look on Remus' face.

'Do you want me to shout at you?' he asked.

Harry shrugged. 'Not really – but I know you want to.'

'I'm not going to shout,' Remus said flatly. He looked tired; the dark blue circles under his eyes gave him away. Madam Pomfrey had finally managed to heal the deep wounds on his face but he was still as scarred as ever. 'I won't shout because raising my voice won't get you to listen.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said quietly, wishing that Remus would look at him properly.

'Are you?'

Harry paused. Better to be honest…

'No.'

A sour grin tugged at the corner of Remus' mouth. 'I thought not.'

'But look, I'm alright aren't I? We all are…' Harry paused a moment. 'Tonks is okay, right?' he asked anxiously. 'And everyone else?'

'She had some minor spell damage, she's at St. Mungos. Everyone is okay – Poppy patched them all up.'

Harry nodded, relieved.

'See, everything worked out fine –'

'That is very much beside the point, Harry,' Remus said, his voice had a hard edge. 'You're being reckless with your own life. You're angry and so you're taking absurd risks in some deluded attempt to vent your frustrations!'

Harry scowled back at Remus.

'It is not deluded!' he snapped.

'You had absolutely no need to be in Hogsmede! And by doing so you endangered the lives of other people!'

'_No need_? Remus, the Death Eaters are after _me_!'

'What did you expect them to do, Harry?' Remus snapped. 'Stop fighting us and turn all their attention to you? You are not the only thing they are focused on. They want to kill all of us. And when you turn up in the middle of a full scale battle, the Order turns their attention to you and stops focusing on their own safety!'

Harry clenched his jaw tightly as Remus' harsh words tore through him, knowing full well that Remus was referring to Tonks.

'You don't know how to deal with your own problems and feelings and as a result you are being selfish and focusing on your desire for revenge, or redemption or whatever is it you are so desperately seeking.'

'It isn't that,' Harry said quietly, shame coursing through him. 'I'm not after revenge –'

Remus raised his eyebrows.

'No – well, perhaps Hogsmeade was. I was rash and acting on something Malfoy had said.'

'Malfoy?' Remus asked, confused.

'You know Malfoy is a Death Eater, right?' Harry said quickly, the memory of the conversation he'd had with Draco rushing back. He was suddenly desperate to voice his findings.

Remus eyed him carefully.

'That's a very dangerous accusation to make about someone.'

'It's true!' Harry insisted. 'He may not have the dark mark but he's definitely one of them. I know it.'

'And you're making that judgement based on what exactly?'

'That's how I found out about the attack at Hogsmede,' Harry told him. 'We overheard him boasting about it in the corridors and then he pretty much told me right to my face. How could he know that if he's not working with them?'

Remus was quiet for several moments. 'That is not to be broadcast publicly,' he said firmly. 'Who else knows?'

'Everyone who came with me to Hogsmeade.'

'Okay, I'll speak with Severus – but you are not to discuss this with anybody. Do you understand?'

'Why?' Harry asked. 'People should know – aren't you going to arrest him, or expel him at the very least!'

'It's not that simple, Harry.'

'Not that simple?' Harry echoed furiously. 'He's a Death Eater and he's inside the castle! Who knows what kind of damage he could do!'

'Harry, listen to me,' Remus cut him off sharply. 'This goes far beyond the matter of a school boy grudge. He, like you, may also need protection. He's not even sixteen and after what happened to Lucius and with Narcissa disappearing, he may have found himself trapped within that world. He needs as much as help at staying alive as you do.'

'You're taking his side?' Harry said, disbelievingly.

Remus stared him down. 'At the moment, yes I am.'

'Why?'

'Because everybody deserves a second chance,' Remus said. 'His mind has been warped into believing the ways and traditions of Voldemort and the Death Eaters since he was a small child. If he's beginning to question their motives, isn't it our duty to offer him a way out?'

'What makes you think that he's beginning to question their motives?' Harry asked curiously.

'He told you to your face about the battle,' Remus said. 'Doesn't that tell you something?'

'What? No – other than he wanted me to run off and get myself killed,' Harry said with a dark scowl.

'Perhaps when you've gotten over your rash decision making and resolved your anger issues, you'll be able to see the bigger picture,' Remus said.

'I'm not angry!' Harry yelled. He didn't turn to see Remus' sarcastic expression. 'Fine, I'm always angry. I'm angry every single second of every day but that's not why I want to fight.'

'Then what is it?'

'I – I need to help. There's just a compulsive need within me to help you fight. I can help people, I could save them.'

'It's not your responsibility to save everyone,' Remus said, his voice loosing the harsh edge it carried earlier. 'I don't understand why you have such a desperate need or desire to save people.'

'Because I end up getting them killed otherwise!'  
Remus was silent for some time.

'What do you mean by that?' he said eventually.

'Four people are dead because of me,' Harry muttered. 'I couldn't save Sirius, or Cedric or Dumbledore, not even Ron… or the hundreds of others who have died because Voldemort wanted me dead.'

Remus looked pained. 'Harry, we've spoken about this. What happened to them, it wasn't your fault – everything that happened, _none _of it was your fault!'

'I know, I know,' Harry said, frustrated. 'Not directly. I didn't hold a wand to their heads – but because of the prophecy, because I'm alive – they're not. And that's something that haunts me every single day.'

Remus shifted in his seat to face Harry directly. 'It's because of Voldemort that they're dead and it's because of you that you're alive,' he said gently. 'You fought to bring down the person who killed your friends and family, at great costs to your own health and well being. You are grieving, Harry, and feeling guilty is a natural part of this process. One day, when you're older perhaps, you'll understand this and you'll realise that there was nothing that you or anybody else could have done to prevent their deaths.'

Harry stared at the wall opposite him, letting Remus' words fend off the storm of anger that wanted to tear through him almost constantly these days. He felt better, hearing it from Remus, hearing that it wasn't his fault – but it would take a lot more than kind words to prevent that thought from entering his head again.

'What happened in the forest, Harry?' Remus asked. 'What scares you about that night?'

Sensing that this might be the only opportunity that his mind was willing to let him speak about that night, Harry decided to tell him.

'I almost gave up,' he said almost silently.

This apparently was not the answer Remus had been expecting as he looked thoroughly confused.

'That scares you?' he asked. 'That's why you feel so angry?'

Harry nodded.

'I almost gave up because it was easier than fighting,' he said. He felt a hot blush of shame creeping around his neck. 'After everything you'd said to me about fighting for Ron and fighting for my parents and I just – let him take control of me.'

'But you won,' Remus told him, placing his hand on Harry's shin and giving it a quick shake. 'You beat him. So you didn't give up.'

'I know, but it's the thought of what could have happened if I didn't fight back. If he'd taken over my body or found some other way to resurrect himself – what would have happened then?'

'Harry, I know you're going to think this sounds ridiculous, but is that even worth thinking about?'

Harry nodded. 'Yes,' he said, 'Because it reminds me that I can't ever give up like that again, not when people are depending on me.'

Remus looked at him sadly. 'You are only human, Harry,' he told him. 'As I said earlier – it is not your responsibility to save the entire wizarding population.'

Harry turned to him. 'Then why does it feel like it is?'

Remus had no response for that. Harry was quite right of course. With the attack on Hogsmeade the wizarding world was now looking towards Harry once more to act as their saviour, to do something to stop the Death Eaters in their tracks. Anger beat through Remus' heart. What more did they want from him? Harry had almost died ridding the world of Voldemort and now they wish him to put his life on the line again so their world is safe. That isn't a job for a teenage boy. That's a job for an army, he thought bitterly. And then an idea hit him, so forcefully that he almost bolted from the room to McGonagall's office straight away. He gave Harry a quick pat on the shoulder and got to his feet, almost giddy from anticipation.

'I've got to go and sort out yours and your fellow comrades detentions,' Remus said.

'All of them? You put _Hermione_ in detention?' Harry said, astounded.

'What choice did I have?' Remus said.

'Wow. She's going to hate that.'

'Even though I'm about ninety nine percent certain the rest of you corrupted her, she still had a part to play in this. I have a feeling you're all going to be seeing a lot more of Professor Snape in the next few months.'


	11. Stealing from Snape

**Chapter ten**

_Stealing from Snape_

'YOU'RE OFF THE QUDDITCH TEAM?' Angelina Johnson was struggling against the furious urge to punch Harry in the face. 'ALL OF YOU?'  
Fred, George and Ginny stood to his left, heads bowed.

'Where's professor Lupin, I'll reason with him. He can't do this to Gryffindor, he just can't!'

'It wasn't him,' Harry muttered. 'It was McGonagall.'

Angelina's face changed suddenly. 'Ah – well have you apologised?' she tried.

Harry frowned at her. 'I disobeyed instructions, left the castle to go and fight a load of Death Eaters in Hogsmede and convinced my friends to come with me,' Harry said sarcastically. 'Shall I leave her a note?'

'Alright, alright,' Angelina said. 'This is ridiculous. No beaters, no seeker and a chaser down. I might as well just _give_ the house cup to Slytherin this year. I can't believe how _stupid_ you all are. How long are you suspended for?'

'It's indefinite,' George said, his voice hollow.

'INDEFINITE!' Angelina roared.

'Boy that was rough,' Fred said once Angelina had finished screaming and stormed off to try and reason with Professor McGonagall. They joined Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table – the rest of their housemates where shooting them poisonous glares.

'Yeah,' George said. 'Not as bad as the howler that mum sent this morning though.' He shuddered.

'You must have a record tally of those by now,' Hermione commented. 'Did you get one Ginny?'

Ginny gave a sad nod. 'Came right into the girl's dormitory - screamed at me in front of everyone for a good ten minutes.'

'What about Remus?' Fred asked. 'Did he chew you out?'

'Pretty much,' Harry said. His stomach squirmed with guilt.

'This is the worst week ever,' George moaned. 'A howler, off the Quidditch team and a months worth of detentions with Snape.'

Neville seemed to pale a bit. He'd recovered fully from whatever spell had been cast on him during the battle at Hogsmeade– even Madam Pomfrey couldn't figure it out. But two hours after arriving at the Hospital Wing he'd woken, demanded a full plate of food and then been free to leave with no lasting damage.

'What do you think he's going to make us do?' he asked nervously.

'He'll probably get Filch to string us up by our ankles,' Fred said.

'He's joking, Neville,' Hermione said as Neville choked on his drink. 'He'll probably just have us writing lines.'

Fred, George and Harry stared at her across the table.

'You've clearly never had a detention with Snape before,' George said darkly.

'Speaking of Snape…' Harry said. He cast a quick silencing charm around the six of them. 'Remus is going to speak to him about Malfoy.'

'You told him he's a Death Eater? What'd he say?' Fred asked in a hushed voice.

'I think they're going to try and help him,' Harry said bitterly. 'Remus said that Malfoy is going to need a way out.'

'What!' George almost shouted. He'd half risen from his chair; Ginny pulled him back down again. 'Surely they know that whatever Malfoy tells them is going to be fake. He'll just lie straight to their faces!'

'He'll be able to manipulate them,' Harry agreed.

'He'll get Snape to trust him and then try and off him or something,' Fred said uneasily.

'What if he leads Death Eaters into the castle?' Neville asked.

'I think everyone is getting a bit ahead of themselves,' Hermione said suddenly. Everyone but Ginny turned to look at her angrily. 'If the Order says that he's in trouble, surely they have reason to believe that? They aren't going to act lightly on something that could get Harry killed.'

Harry frowned at her. 'Why is it always about me?' he asked. 'Why aren't they worried about their own safety? What if _they _get killed?'

Tonks' voice suddenly forced its way back into his mind. '_You really don't realise_.'

'What's going on,' he said darkly. 'What aren't you telling me?'

Fred, George and Ginny exchanged nervous glances. Hermione however spoke outright.

'Fudge wants to use you as some kind of 'symbol of rebellion or hope' in order to defeat the Death Eaters. He thinks that 'Harry Potter can help to save the wizarding world once again by standing up for us all.''

'That's ridiculous!' Harry bellowed, feeling furious that Remus' hadn't told him this. 'Was anybody going to let me in on this little secret?'

'Frankly, no, not yet' Hermione said, 'because we knew you'd react like this. Fudge is just looking out for himself of course, but there might actually be some sense in his scheme.'

Fred turned to Hermione with a frown. 'You can't be serious,' he said. 'They're using him like a pawn!'

'That's what they think,' Hermione said. 'Harry, by co-operating with Fudge you might actually be able to rally the rest of the wizarding population into standing up and fighting with you, rather than allowing them to sit back and watch you do all the work. Take the chance to manipulate them for a change as they've done to you your entire life.'

Fred and George let smiles creep across their faces.

'You know, I think she might be onto something there,' George said. 'If we can convince everyone to fight – we'll stand a much better chance of getting rid of these Death Eaters once and for all!'

'No.'

The group turned to look at him.

'Too many people have already died for me – '

'This isn't about you,' Hermione said.

'But you just said – '

Hermione sighed irritably. 'I wish you'd pay attention, Harry. They're not going to be fighting to save you – they're going to be fighting to save themselves.' When Harry still looked at her like she was talking nonsense she elaborated. 'You're the Death Eaters first target, Harry, because you're the boy who lived. Whether you like it or not, you are the symbol of hope in this world. The Death Eaters take you out – they take out the idea of hope and the only thing that keeps us believing that we'll be able to win. Eventually, even if you're alive or even if you aren't, if we want any control over our world, we are _all _going to have to stand up and fight. You doing as Fudge wants and publicly broadcasting yourself as an image of rebellion is just going to help rally people into fighting sooner than they would have to in the end.'

Harry considered her words silently for some time.

'No harm can come from you doing this,' Ginny said. It was the first time she'd looked at Harry properly all morning. His gut twisted with guilt as she spoke. 'You can get the message out there – that we all need to fight together to win this.'

'Fudge isn't going to like that,' Harry said. 'If I start sending messages out like that who knows what he'll do to me.'

'The Order will never let anything happen to you – you know that, Harry,' Hermione said. 'All you need is to get the message out, the seed will be planted and people will start to act. Then you can tell Fudge where to stick it.'

Fred and George laughed.

'You're in complete control here, Harry,' Ginny told him. 'Change the message that Fudge is sending out about you. Use this to your advantage.'

'First things first though,' Fred said, leaning across the table. 'What are we going to do about Malfoy?'

**HP HP HP HP**

'Have you read the daily profit?' George asked a few days later, handing it to Harry. They were huddled in the girls bathroom where Harry and Hermione had previously spent three months concocting a batch of Polyjuice Potion. This time however, Fred and George had managed to steal several flasks from Professor Snape's potions supplies. Luckily he hadn't realised yet. Harry didn't want to think about what would happen to them when he did.

'Hopefully we'll get some kind of proof that Malfoy is in allegiance with the Death Eaters and that he is a danger to Hogwarts, and Snape will forgive us entirely,' George had said when they'd turned up burdened with flasks. Not likely, Harry thought.

Harry scanned the Daily Profit quickly. The front page was host to a large picture of Harry they'd somehow managed to take of him during the final battle. He instantly felt disgusted.

'How on earth did they manage to take this without being killed?' He said aloud, staring at the moving photo of him during his face off with Voldemort. He looked powerful, angry and just what Fudge needed as a symbol to fight the oncoming war.

Above the picture, the headline read, 'Harry Potter – Boy who lived and Saviour of the wizarding world?'

He tossed it back to George. He had no desire to read the numerous paragraphs that followed.

'So, do we have a plan?' Fred said. He was wrinkling his nose as the foul smell of the potion wafted from the cauldron Hermione had set up in the middle of the floor.

'We need hairs,' she said, her eyes flickering quickly over the pages of a book they'd stolen from the restricted section of the library. Harry's invisibility cloak was so useful; they were making a bad habit of becoming thieves. 'There's only enough here for three of us to go.'

Harry immediately stepped forward followed by Fred and George.

'You can't both go,' Hermione said, indicating the twins. 'It'll look too suspicious if someone notices you're gone.'

'I'll go,' Ginny said.

Neville and Luna nodded their agreement from the back of the bathroom. They decided that George, Neville, Luna and Hermione would roam the corridors and keep watch. Luna and Hermione would take the invisibility cloak and George and Neville would use the disallunment charms that Hermione had managed to master last year.

'Whose hairs?' Fred asked.

'Crabbe and Goyle for you two,' Hermione said. 'It was easy enough last time – '

'Last time?' Neville asked curiously.

'We snuck into the Slytherin common room in second year with Ron. We were trying to find out who the air to Slytherin was.'

'You know, I think we underestimated Ron,' George said sadly. Fred grabbed his shoulder comfortingly.

'What about Ginny?' Harry asked.

'Any Slytherin girl will do. Someone small who can blend into the background perhaps. Then she can listen out while you two interrogate Malfoy.'

'What are you going to ask him?' Luna said. Harry had almost forgotten she was there she'd been so quiet.

'We'll see if he knows where the Death Eaters are hiding, what their next plan of attack is going to be. See if we can get him to confess to us that he's a Death Eater.'

'Then what?' she asked.

'Well – then we'll tell Remus or Snape or whoever we get to first,' Harry said irritably.

'What proof will you have? How can Remus trust what you say when you keep disobeying his requests?'

Luna had struck a nerve there. She was right of course, Harry knew that. Remus had asked him specifically to leave it to the Order but he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Things weren't moving fast enough. Snape wasn't doing his job properly as head of the Order and people were still dying under his watch. If Harry could just speed things along, find out where the Death Eaters were hiding, rally the wizarding world into fighting with him, things would be over sooner.

'He'll believe me,' Harry said. 'He can take away my broom for all I care as punishment, but he'll believe me one hundred percent. He always has done.'

'Don't you think you're taking advantage of him?' Ginny asked quietly. She was looking at Harry intently. He averted his gaze and chose to stare at the floor instead.

'Remus has always been there for me – he's not going to stop now.'

'I think you should tell him,' Hermione said. She'd gotten to her feet and was shoving the cauldron into one of the cubicles. 'Tell him what we're planning, at least then he can't punish you and he won't get angry because you've gone behind his back again.'

'He'll stop me from going!' Harry objected. 'He's not my dad; I don't need to tell him every little detail.'

Hermione and Ginny both pursed their lips, almost simultaneously. They looked as though they were struggling not to shout obscenities at him. George broke the tension swiftly.

'Reconvene here tomorrow then?' he said lightly. 'Same time? Fred and I will take care of the hairs and we can start questioning Malfoy tomorrow night.'

**HP HP HP HP**

'Severus tells me someone has been stealing from his supplies again,' Remus said casually that evening, his eyes roaming over the newspaper in front of him. 'You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Harry?'

Harry looked up from his dinner, stopped mid chew, swallowed and then said easily, 'You know, I really don't. I'll keep an eye out though.'

Remus narrowed his eyes. 'Whatever you're planning –'

'I'm not planning anything!'

'Harry, please,' Remus said with an all too knowing look. 'Whatever it is you're planning...' He trailed off. Harry looked at him defiantly. 'Never mind,' he said. 'Perhaps when Severus finds out who exactly has been stealing from him, the punishment might be bad enough for you to actually listen to me.' He got to his feet and folded the newspaper neatly, though Harry could see his fingers were trembling in an effort to suppress his anger. 'I don't ask you to let the Order do the work because I enjoy watching you sit around here moping and feeling sorry for yourself, Harry. I ask you because your life is in danger and the more involved you are – the more at risk you are.'

'What about being Fudge's little puppet?' Harry said curtly. 'That's being involved.'

'Who told you about that?' Remus asked.

'Hermione. Whose idea was it?'

'Fudge's initially. That's why he wanted to set up a meeting with you. We refused several times but now it seems he's started the campaign about you being the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World' without us. After you and I spoke in the hospital wing I discussed it with McGonagall. She doesn't think it'll do you much harm to be involved. In fact, you would be helping out a great deal and we can keep an eye on what's going on inside the ministry. You won't be on the frontline – you won't be fighting directly. All you'll be doing is sending a message. But frankly, if you wanted to help, agreeing to Fudge's deal is what would benefit you the most.'

Harry was nodding. 'That's why I'm going to do it.'

Remus was stunned into silence for a few moments. 'For certain?'

'Yup,' Harry said, getting to his feet. 'You're right. I can use the publicity that Fudge is going to give me to inject some kind of feeling into everyone – tell them that they're going to have to fight with me.'

Remus let a smile spread across his face though he was still eyeing Harry warily. 'No arguments?'

'No arguments,' Harry said. 'So, what is Fudge's deal exactly? Best to find out before I sign away my soul. But I do have one condition – no, two.'

'Which are?'

'Firstly, I want to go back to class. And secondly, before I agree to Fudges campaign, he has to allow our custardy hearing.'


	12. Polyjuice

**Well tomorrow I'm off on holiday for 17 days! So I thought I would treat you all to two chapters today!  
I'll update as soon as I can when I get home. Promise!**

**Chapter eleven**

_Polyjuice _

Fudges deal was not a pleasant one.

Harry spent all of the next morning sat in a tiny office constantly being congratulated by people he'd never met and thanked by others for his contribution to the downfall of Voldemort. Harry couldn't help thinking that he'd done slightly more than 'contribute' to his defeat but was not in the mood to address the matter. He sat patiently whilst Fudge prattled on about newspaper articles, posters, leaflets and radio interviews. The minister seemed to be totally oblivious to Remus' presence as he directed his conversation firmly towards Harry the entire time. It wasn't anywhere near the full moon but Harry couldn't help feeling that Fudge was severely uncomfortable being in the same room as a werewolf. As Fudge began a new thread of conversation about a potential double page spread in the daily profit, Harry interrupted him.

'Minister?'  
Fudge blinked, his fumbled excitable words dribbling to a stop.

'This all sounds…promising,' Harry chose his words carefully. 'I really want to help get a message out to the wizarding community.'

Fudge gave an exaggerated nod. 'And that you will, Mr Potter! You'll help to renew hope to those who feel lost.'

Harry squirmed in his chair. The Minister was really over- egging things.

'Yes – but I do have one condition.'

Fudge looked up; his eyes had quickly drained of false gratitude and the mock glint of excitement over radio interviews and newspaper articles. He folded his hands on his desk. 'And that would be?'

'I'd like you to arrange a custardy hearing – for my guardian and myself. We've been trying for several weeks.'

Fudge's eyes twitched in the direction of Remus who looked as though he was trying to suppress a smirk. Harry had Fudge backed into a corner. They needed to keep 'The boy who lived' happy. And turning down a custardy hearing would jeopardize all Fudge's plans of keeping Harry firmly in place as the saviour of the wizarding world. Fudge knew this, of course, and began to fumble with some papers on his desk.

'I'm sure you know the law, Mr Potter,' Fudge began uneasily. 'It is illegal for dark creatures to have protective custardy over a minor.'

'He's not a dark creature,' Harry snapped before he could stop himself.

'I'm sure you don't believe so,' Fudge replied through a tight jaw. 'But I cannot change the law.'

'You're the minister,' Harry said, frowning.

'Erm – What I mean to say, is that I cannot change it _alone_,' Fudge said. 'It could take several weeks…months perhaps.'

Harry could see that arguing with Fudge was going to be a lost cause. He sighed dramatically, shared a quick look with Remus and then got to his feet.

'Well, I'm terribly sorry to have wasted your time, Minister,' Harry said, gathering his jacket. 'Perhaps we can speak again at another time.'

He started towards the door, Remus by his side. The Minister scrambled to his feet, tripping over his robes as he raced to catch them. Harry was halfway down the corridor before he heard Fudge cry out.

'Mr Potter! Wait! Perhaps – we can come to an agreement?'

Harry turned on the spot. 'Agreement?' he asked innocently.

Fudge had a funny look in his eye – one Harry wasn't too sure he liked the look of.

'I'll organise you a custardy hearing,' Fudge said. 'If you agree to a condition of mine…'

Harry looked up at Remus. 'And what's that exactly?'

'To do whatever publicity events he asks me too, whenever, as long as they don't interfere with school work. Including, but not limited too: Radio interviews, newspaper articles, public appearances and a biography written by Rita Skeeta.' Harry repeated himself for what felt like the one hundredth time that afternoon.

The twins, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna all stared back at him as if he'd lost his mind.

'You agreed to that?' Hermione asked.

'No arguments?' Fred said.

Harry nodded. 'I think they're even getting me a stylist,' he said miserably. He pulled a crumpled piece of parchment from his trouser pocket. 'Fudge gave me that to memorise for my first interview.'

'Boy, he doesn't waste time!' George said, snatching the parchment. 'When is it?'

'Next Monday,' Harry said. 'Broadcast live on the radio.'

Hermione gave a sudden giggle. Harry shot her a dirty look. 'I'm sorry, Harry,' she said laughing. 'But you just look so thoroughly miserable about the whole thing.'

'I would be too,' George cut in. 'Have you heard this load of twaddle?'

'No, Remus read it. He wasn't happy about it.'

'I'm not surprised!' George handed it to Hermione who began to read aloud.

"I, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and the Saviour of the Wizarding World, hereby declare that I shall do my upmost to support and protect those in need. I will do my duty to vanquish the Dark Lord's supporters from this world so that we may live in peace'… what an utter load of rubbish! Harry, he can't possibly make you say this.'

Harry shrugged. 'You said it would be a good idea, Hermione. Both you and Remus actually.'

'Of course it's a good idea,' Hermione said, already beginning to cross out and re-write words with a quill she'd pulled from her pocket. 'But this is the chance to get your message out, remember? That you're not prepared to fight alone – that people have to help you. If you read this on air, then people are just going to think you've got it covered!'

'Fudge is manipulating you,' Neville said. 'Why does he want you to feel so isolated and fight by yourself?'

'Remus says it's because he's frightened. Apparently he almost lost is job just after Voldemort died. He's trying very hard to keep hold of it this time.'

'It's just another way to force the problem onto somebody else,' Hermione said, re-reading her writing. 'And unfortunately, Harry, the only other option was you.'

'What did Fudge offer you in return for your soul, Harry?' Luna asked suddenly.

Harry had almost forgotten she was there again. 'What?' he asked. 'Oh right, he said that Remus and I could have our custardy hearing.'

'That's great news!' Neville said.  
Ginny gave him a warm smile. 'You must be pleased,' she said.

'I am – Remus is too, though he thinks it's going to take a lot of convincing to get anybody to listen.'

'Fudge needs you just as much as you need him,' Ginny said. 'He'll make Remus your legal guardian just so he can keep you in the palm of his hand.'

'Or so he thinks,' Hermione said, putting quill away in her pocket.

'He's going to get a right shock when he hears that,' Fred said, reading over Hermione's shoulder.

'That's the point,' Hermione said. 'Things have to start moving now – the attack on Hogsmeade was just the start. Now people know the Death Eaters are back, trouble is going to come sooner than we know.'

'We'd best get to work on interrogating Malfoy then,' Harry said. 'If we can find out something about the Death Eaters whereabouts, we might be able to stop another attack.'

An hour later Harry and Fred, in disguise as Crabbe and Goyle, and Ginny, as a Slytherin first year George had stolen hairs from, made their way down to the Slytherin dorms. Ginny trailed behind as to not draw attention to herself. They'd stashed the unconscious students in the Room of Requirement, stolen their uniforms and had precisely two hours to return everything to normal. Ginny had never done anything so brazenly against school rules before – Hermione on the other hand had a newfound easiness about breaking the rules. Ginny found herself wondering just how much trouble they were going to be in once Snape had discovered they'd stolen from him.

'Sacrifice, dear sister,' George had said. 'For the good of the wizarding world. Who knows, maybe we'll save some lives. That's got to be a bright light at the end of the detention filled tunnel will we no doubt find ourselves in later on.'

'Probably full of newt guts,' Fred said.

'And Snape.' Harry added. 'Besides, the only way we'll get found out is if the plan goes awry.'

'Which it almost always does,' Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. 'Oh well, we've already got an entire months worth of detentions with Snape. Why not add another! We might become good friends.'

Harry double checked his marauders map. Malfoy was sat in the common room alone. The room was empty apart from two other students Harry didn't recognise the names of.

'You're sure you remember where the dorms are?' Fred asked, Goyle's deep voice sounded strange with Fred's words.

'Of course,' Harry said. 'This map isn't just for finding hidden tunnels out the castle, you know.'

Fred laughed. 'Never really looked at it that closely,' he said.

They approached the portrait leading into the common room. A man with a large snake wrapped around his shoulders stared through the canvass at them expectantly.

'Password?' he asked. The snake gave a gentle hiss.

'Serpensortia,' Harry said, thankful that Hermione had managed to trick the password out of a dim-witted first year. The portrait gave a creak and swung open. The three of them crawled through the tunnel and emerged into the eerie darkness of the common room. Harry spotted Malfoy immediately curled into the corner of one of the sofas. He and Fred approached cautiously; Ginny wandered off towards the back of the room where another small first year was attempting to do homework.

Malfoy looked up sharply.

'Well?' he asked.

Harry and Fred exchanged confused glances.

'Did you find out anything?'

'Uhh,' Harry stalled awkwardly.

Fred jumped in. 'Too many butterbeers,' he said, mimicking Goyle's slow dull tone.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. 'You've been drinking?' he asked, sounding slightly impressed. 'Brilliant. So you two dim wits have forgotten what I asked you to find out?'

Fred and Harry nodded.

'The attack?' Malfoy prompted.

'Hogsmeade?' Harry asked before he could stop himself.

'Finally,' Malfoy said. 'Got there in the end. Were there any casualties then?'

Fred and Harry exchanged bemused glances. Why would Malfoy want to know that? Harry figured that by telling him the truth, they might be able to get some decent information out of him.

'Ton – I mean – That pink haired Auror ended up in St Mungos along with a load of other Aurors. Spell damage or something. Most of the Order are fine.'

'Damn,' Malfoy cursed suddenly. His back had straightened when Harry mentioned the hospital. 'And what about Potter and his little gang?'

Harry paused. 'All fine,' he said. 'Potter was out for three days, but nobody was really hurt.'

'I'd hoped he would be out longer,' Malfoy muttered under his breath and then turned to them sharply. 'You can't say a word about this to anybody, understand?'  
Harry and Fred nodded quickly.

'The attack on the Hospital is going to happen tomorrow evening – '

'How do you know that?' Harry blurted out.

'Avery you dolt,' Malfoy snapped. 'He's keeping me updated whilst I'm here - thinks I'm not going to be able to help him unless I'm trapped in this stupid school.'

'The Death Eater?' Fred asked.

Malfoy stared at them for a few moments. 'Yes… how much did you two _drink_? Anyway, you've got to leak it to Potter somehow, he has to find out. I can't do it – they're already suspicious of me after the attack on Hogsmeade. Do you two idiots think you can manage that?'

Fred and Harry nodded quickly. 'Sure,' Harry said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny rush past him. He caught sight of a tuft of orange hair poking through her fingers as she tried to cover her head with her hands. Harry looked to Fred worriedly.

'Uh – we'll go brainstorm,' he told Malfoy. He'd already stopped listening to them; he waved in acknowledgement and was once again lost to his thoughts. Harry and Fred made a quick exit. They found Ginny waiting outside for them, her appearance having returned to normal. Harry felt his body give a strange, painless shudder and looked over at Fred who was also quickly growing back into his former body.

'Well?' Ginny asked in a hushed voice as they raced through the corridors, back to the room of requirement. Harry desperately hoped that Crabbe and Goyle were still unconscious.

'Harry's right,' Fred whispered back. 'Malfoy is a Death Eater. Said himself that Avery was feeding him information from outside the castle. St. Mungos is going to be under attack tomorrow.'

'We've got to tell the Order!' Ginny said.

'He wanted me to know about it,' Harry said darkly. 'Probably thought that if I knew, I'd go running off and get myself killed this time…'

'Yeah – he wanted to know who'd been injured at Hogsmeade,' Fred said. 'I bet he's calculating how many Aurors they can off!'

'Let's hurry then,' Ginny said. 'We need to tell Remus straight away.'

'What about you, Ginny?' Fred asked. 'What did you find out?'

'That first years really don't have much of a clue about what's going on,' she said. 'Their entire world is in trouble and they're more worried about who is dating who.'


	13. Unseen

**And here's the second chapter tonight. Hope you guys enjoy! I'll post again in 17 days.**

**Chapter twelve**

_Unseen_

Remus stared back at the seven teenagers in front of him. They were all looking at him with varying amounts of determination. Harry however, just looked positively furious.

'I told you to leave it alone, Harry,' Remus told him sharply.

'How could I 'leave it alone,'' Harry snapped. 'He's a Death Eater, Remus. He just admitted it!'

'It's true, sir,' Fred cut in quickly. 'He told us there's going to be an attack on tomorrow.'

'We know,' Remus said.

All of them blanched. 'How?' Neville asked.

'Do you think we just sit around and do nothing all day?' Remus said, incredulously. 'You lot are not the only ones investigating - though our investigations involve wizards who are of age, are within reason and not blatantly breaking and disregarding about a hundred school rules.'

'We have proof now,' Harry said, his anger unyielding. 'He admitted it. We can get the Aurors to arrest him.'

'You've obviously forgotten what I said about Draco needing protection and about him possibly needing a way out? Did you consider that he's not doing any of this by choice?'

'Have you considered that he is doing it because he _wants_ to?' Harry snapped. 'Stop being so blind, Remus. Fred was with me. Ginny too. He said that Avery is feeding him information from outside the castle.'

'Even if you're right, Harry,' Remus said, 'we have no proof other than the words from your mouth. That's not evidence enough to arrest him and send him off to Azkaban!'

'Why not!' Harry shouted. 'It was enough for Sirius to be carted off there!'

Remus grit his teeth together impatiently. He addressed the rest of the group. 'You can all go back to your dorms,' he said. 'I'll be speaking to McGonagall so she can arrange further punishment for you all. You haven't even started your month's worth of detentions with Severus yet – do you want to spend your entire school year gutting frogs?'

Hermione and Neville shook their heads the hardest.

'Stop acting rashly, all of you,' Remus said firmly. 'I know you want to help – but let the Order handle things. We have everything under control.'

There was a murmur of agreement and a round of 'sorry professor' before the six of them wandered out of Remus' office in silence. When the door shut Harry and Remus were left alone.

'You know Sirius' case was different,' Remus told him. 'There were witnesses – '

'I know.'

Remus raised an eyebrow. 'Then why argue differently?'

'Because I'm angry' Harry said. 'Malfoy could be plotting to do serious harm to the students of this school, or to me – '

'There's a first,' Remus interrupted. 'Harry Potter being concerned for his own safety.'

Harry glared at the man. 'I don't care about my safety,' he said. 'But if I am this 'symbol of hope' or whatever, if I die, then nobody will be want to fight the Death Eaters. And I need their help - I can't beat them all by myself.'

Remus regarded him closely for a few moments. 'You finally realised that, did you?'

'Yes – you made me realise that.'

Remus gave a nod. 'At least you've listened to one thing I've told you.' He sighed heavily. 'Look, Harry. We'll keep an eye on Draco. The teachers and Order members will make sure he's not up to anything – but that's all we can do. The Aurors won't consent to an arrest where there is no viable evidence.'

Harry let out a bitter laugh. 'Surely they'd listen to me? I'm the 'Boy who lived!''

'That's exactly why they won't listen to you,' Remus said. 'And with the way you're behaving recently, it's amazing they haven't arrested you for underage magic and other such law breaking.' Remus got to his feet. 'Go back to my chambers please,' he said. 'I'm going to go and organise another months worth of detentions for you all. Though somehow, I don't think two months with Snape is going to get you to listen to me.'

Harry met his gaze with determined eyes. Remus sighed again.

'I didn't think so,' he said. 'If punishment doesn't make you pay attention then perhaps this will. If you carry on like this, one day, your behaviour is going to get your friends killed. Just think about that, Harry.'

The next day brought an ordinary day of lessons which, Harry and his friends believed, were even duller than usual. Divination seemed to drag on for hours as Professor Trelawney continued to predict a number of ways that Harry would meet his untimely demise. According to Neville's tea leaves, he was going to get his head bitten off by a Niffler. Though things were annoyingly placid and boring, Harry couldn't help feeling uneasy about the potential attack at St Mungos. He hated not knowing what the Order were planning or how they were going to counter attack. And what about Remus? If he kept running off to fight, would there be a time when he wouldn't come back?

'Have you been preparing for your radio interview on Monday?' Neville asked, pushing his tea leaves towards Harry for him to read.

Harry nodded. 'I've memorised what Hermione wrote for me. Fudge isn't going to like it.'

'Well, it's for the best isn't it?' Neville asked with a shrug. 'And Fudge won't take away your custardy hearing… have you got a date for that yet?'

'Not yet – should find out some time this week.'

'You know when Remus is legally your guardian; you'll have to start listening to him.'  
Harry looked up sharply but Neville gave a playful smile. He thought back to Remus' words the day before.

'I suppose I should start listening to him now. I don't want to be the cause of anybody else getting hurt.'

'You won't be,' Neville said. 'Whatever we do – it's our own choice whether we follow you or not.'

Harry sighed. 'That's the point. You shouldn't have to make that choice.'

'Mr Potter?' Professor Trelawney had appeared beside him again. 'Have you managed to decipher Mr Longbottom's tea leaves?'

Harry grabbed the cup he was supposed to be looking in. 'Uh, well…I can see what looks like a lemon and that means bitterness, right? And that looks a bit like the sun. So, Neville is happy …but he's feeling bitter about it?'

Trelawney gave an exasperated sigh. 'It would appear nobody in the class embodies the sight that I also possess. I fear I am alone in this world.'

She waved her hands in the air as if swatting away flies and moved on to the next table.

Harry looked over at Neville who was trying not to laugh. 'Why did we agree to take this class?'

They packed away their tea leaves and cleaned out their cups an hour later. The smoke filled room had made them all drowsy and they mumbled miserably as they made their way down the ladder and back to their respective dorm rooms.

Harry and Neville were making their way towards the Gryffindor common room when a streak of silver raced past them. Harry recognised it instantly, but Neville jumped and collided with a couple of first years behind them.

Harry watched curiously as McGonagall's feline Patronus moved past them, her sharp voice echoing around the castle walls.

'All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. Dinner will be served in your common rooms and lessons will commence as usual tomorrow morning.'

Harry and Neville exchanged glances.

'It's happening then,' Harry said.

'The attack on St Mungos? You think?'

Harry shrugged. 'Why else would they tell everyone to go to their dorms?'

'To try and make sure they don't have any students running awry this time,' Neville answered. Harry gave a nod and then his gut gave an anxious twist.

'Remus would have gone – he didn't say goodbye.'

'Probably didn't want to risk you following again,' Neville said. 'Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure he'll be fine. He always is!'

'Am I supposed to go to Gryffindor Tower or back to Remus' chambers,' Harry asked suddenly.

'Come and stay in the tower,' Neville said. 'No point being on your own is there?'

'I suppose you're right.'

They rounded the corner and almost walked straight into Hermione who was waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

'There you are!' she said. 'You'd better hurry up; McGonagall is making all the head of houses check the dorm rooms.'

Harry was about to tell her to stop worrying when something over Hermione's shoulder caught his eye. He moved her aside and stepped forward to get a better look. Further down the corridor the shape of a figure was suddenly silhouetted against the wall. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

'Someone is wearing a disillusionment charm,' Harry said curiously.

Hermione frowned. 'How do you know that?' she said, looking behind. Harry pointed down the corridor. 'I saw their shadow.'

'That's impossible, Harry. Disillusionment charms make you invisible.'

'Well whoever cast this one obviously isn't very good at it,' Harry said, suddenly struck by an impulsive need to follow the mysterious shadow.

'Don't even think about it,' Hermione warned, stepping in front of him.

'Hermione, somebody is sneaking around the castle,' Harry said irritably. 'I bet you anything that it's Malfoy. I need to find out what he's up to.'

Neville's face went pale. 'What if he's leading Death Eaters into the castle?' he asked shakily.

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'Think about it, Hermione,' Harry said quickly. 'The Order and the Aurors would have gone to St Mungos, the castle is unprotected apart from the teachers. All the students are confined to their common rooms – it's the perfect time to launch an attack!'

'Harry, please, Remus asked you to let the Order deal with it,' Hermione pleaded.

Harry wasn't even looking at her anymore. 'Well the Order aren't here,' he said before rushing off in the direction of the shadow.  
Neville and Hermione exchanged glances.

'We have to follow him,' Neville said.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh.

'I know.'


	14. Malfoy

**Finally back from my holidays! I meant to do some writing whilst I was away and I think I managed about a page. I got distracted by cocktails and sunshine!  
Anyway, here's chapter thirteen. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Chapter thirteen**

_Malfoy _

Malfoy checked over his shoulder for what like the hundredth time that evening as he made his way quickly down the empty corridor. He glanced at the note in his hand once more and then screwed it into a tight ball and shoved it in his pocket. A creaking door caught his attention for a few moments but he didn't dare stop for long. Keeping Death Eaters waiting wasn't the brightest idea. The room of requirement snuck up on him and before he knew it a small concealed door was carving itself into the castle wall. Draco paused for a few seconds, doubt creeping through him. He brushed it off quickly and pushed open the door. As it swung shut behind him the door vanished and the cold castle wall was back in place. Nobody would know he was here.

The room that had been created for him was large and empty with a single fireplace in the corner. The flames flickered brightly, enticing him over. Unsure what to do he knelt before it and sat back, waiting.

It was nearly ten minutes later that the fireplace finally came to life. Malfoy sprung forwards onto his knees and, with a bright burst of orange that nearly singed the hair from his face, Avery's face appeared before him.

'What is it?' Malfoy asked the face in the fire quickly. 'What's happening? Why aren't you going to St Mungos anymore?'

'Change of plans,' Avery said quietly. A pained expression groomed his face. Malfoy frowned.

'You were never going to St Mungos, were you?' He asked. 'You were trying to keep the castle clear of Order members.'

'Smart kid,' Avery said.

'There are not enough of you to take the castle,' Malfoy told him. 'And the enchantments are too powerful for you to do any serious damage.'

'They don't want the school,' Avery told him. 'They want the boy.'

Malfoy's eyes grew wide. 'You're going to try to kill him now? _Here_? And what do you mean 'they?' Avery, what's going on?'

'Look, I shouldn't even be here, Draco. Things have changed. The Death Eaters have changed. A few of the new recruits have decided they want to do things differently. We're following orders from a higher power now.'

'The Dark Lord – he's not back… surely.'

Avery shook his head. 'No, he's got nothing on the Dark Lord. But this guy has managed to convince everyone to follow him. They all believe in him, they all _trust_ him which is something Lord Voldemort never had. I don't know what's going on – it's like he's managed to brainwash everyone. We've got no idea who this clown is. We're stuck Draco and we've got no choice in the matter. They're coming here tonight and they're planning to take the boy.'

'Then what do you want with me?' Malfoy asked.

'They want you to lead them to Gryffindor tower – you know the school.'

'I can't!' Malfoy stammered. 'I don't know how to get into the tower and there are still teachers here protecting the students. I can't just lead a load of Death Eaters through the castle!'

'It wouldn't be wise to tell that to them when the turn up. You need to figure out a way to either get out of this, or do as they say.'

'I can't lead them to the tower,' Malfoy said quietly. 'You know I can't.

Avery nodded.

'Cause a diversion – a distraction. Anything that will mean the Death Eaters won't be able to get through. I'll say you fire called me to tell warn off the attack.' Avery looked at Draco for a few moments. 'You won't be able to come back to school after this, you know that.'

Malfoy gave an awkward nod.

'You have a choice though Draco,' Avery said. 'You're still a minor; you've been away at school. These new guys don't know you all that well. You could run away. You could escape.'

'I'm not going to run away,' Malfoy said darkly. 'I have come too far to just abandon everything now.'

Avery sighed. 'Please make sure you've thought this through. Coming to us will be…hard.'

'I know,' Malfoy said. 'I'm ready.'

'If you're sure…then go. Do whatever needs to be done.'

Malfoy gave a quick nod and then got to his feet.

'Draco – it's going to need to be something big.'

Avery gave a pained smile and then the embers burnt into nothing. The fire extinguished leaving a cold black smoke in its wake. Malfoy thought to himself for a few seconds. Something big….

Harry didn't need to wait long for the shadow to reveal itself. He'd followed it down several corridors and flights of stairs to the familiar spot where you would find the room of requirement. He'd had to stop and throw himself behind pillars and round corners every few moments as Mrs Norris and Filch were patrolling the corridors frequently. He'd almost walked straight into Professor McGonagall who Harry assumed was on her way to check he was in Gryffindor tower. He gave a slight grimace. Goodness only knows what punishment she was going to dish out when she discovered he wasn't there and had decided to follow a strange shadow through the castle instead. No – not a strange shadow. Malfoy.

He hung back and watched as Malfoy checked over his shoulder again, as a door appeared in the middle of the wall and as Malfoy made his way inside. Harry knew better than to try and follow. The room of requirement would never allow him entry and who knows what spells or hexes it would dish out if he were to try. Instead, he sat back against the wall opposite and waited.

'Harry!'

Harry leapt to his feet at the sound of his name. Believing McGonagall had found him he had an excuse on the tip of his tongue, when Hermione and Neville rounded the corner.

'What are you guys doing? You should be in the tower!'

Hermione stopped walking and folded her arms. 'Really? And where do you think you should be, Harry? You heard what Remus said!'

'Yes I heard,' Harry said. 'But the Order isn't here. If Malfoy is up to something then I could stop him.'

'How do you know it's Malfoy?' Neville asked.

'He went into the room of requirement,' Harry said. 'He's in there now. I know it's him.'

'Please, Harry, come back to the tower.'

Harry shook his head. 'I'm not going until I know it's safe. I will not sit back and watch as Malfoy leads a bunch of Death Eaters into the castle!'

As Neville and Hermione shared pained glances the door on the opposite side of the wall began to force itself into existence again.

'He's coming out,' Harry whispered. He pulled his wand from his trouser pocket and strode forwards with a determined glare on his face. Hermione raced after him.

'Harry for goodness sake, this is ridiculous!'

Harry ignored her and stood his ground. The door opened slowly and Malfoy emerged, completely consumed by his thoughts. He didn't notice the three of them stood directly in front of him at first until Harry cleared his throat and pointed his wand directly into Malfoy's face.

'Potter!' Malfoy's voice was strangled. 'Granger, Longbottom. Why aren't you in your common room?'

Harry frowned. 'I was about to ask you the same question, Malfoy. What the hell are you up to?'

'What business is it of yours?' Malfoy snapped, moving to walk past them. Harry blocked his path easily.

'I know you're leading Death Eaters here,' Harry said.

Malfoy threw back his head and laughed. 'Well you've caught me,' he said, holding his hands up. 'That's exactly what I'm doing. Look at the long line of Death Eaters stood behind me.'

'Don't be smart,' Harry said coldly. 'Tell me what you're up too!'

'You're in way over your head,' Malfoy said. 'Stay out of what doesn't concern you, Potter or one day you're going to end up getting yourself killed. Now move out of my way.'

Harry shook his head. Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder.  
'Please, Harry, let's just go.'

Neville gave a nod of agreement. 'I think he's telling the truth, Harry,' he said nervously.

'He's lying,' Harry snarled. 'What were you doing in there? Why are you hiding out in the room of requirement?'

'Move out of my way, Potter,' Malfoy said again. His eyes roamed over the figures of Hermione and Neville and a cold thought passed through his mind. Something big Avery had told him. He needed a distraction after all. Something that would cause all the teachers to come to this part of the castle…  
He swallowed the anxious lump that had appeared in the back of his throat. Needs must, he told himself. He pulled his wand from his robes and held it limply at his side. Hermione's eyes watched his movements suspiciously.

'Move now Potter or I shall make you move.'

Harry grinned. 'Try me.'

With one fluid movement, Malfoy had pointed his wand not towards Harry, but had aimed for Hermione instead. One spell came into his head and he shouted it loudly before it escaped him.

'Sectumsempra!' he bellowed.

With a look of complete shock, Hermione was thrown backwards into the air and against the wall behind them. She sunk to the floor limply; blood was already beginning to pool from the several wounds that had torn into her body.

Harry staggered backwards slightly; he tried to call her name but found his tongue firmly stuck to the roof of his mouth. An intense rage raced through him. With sluggish movements, he turned to look at Neville who was already by Hermione's side, desperately trying to staunch the steady flow of blood.

'Harry! Get help!' Neville cried. When Harry didn't move Neville cried again. 'HARRY!'

But Harry was frozen to the spot. Only one thought was occupying his mind, consuming him entirely and it wasn't about getting help.

'Leave him!' Neville shouted as Harry took a step forward.

Harry turned to Neville. 'I can't,' he said desperately. 'I can't just let him go. '

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd spun on his heels and charged up the corridor towards Malfoy who was already sprinting in the direction of the Great Hall. He heard Neville calling desperately after him and was sure he saw the familiar flash of a Patronus before he rounded the corner away from his injured friend.

'STUPEFY!' Harry yelled frantically. His spell missed target, rebounded off a portrait and narrowly missed hitting him in the face.

Filled with a surge of adrenaline, Harry charged at Malfoy from behind and knocked him clean off his feet. The impact tore the breath out of them both and they tumbled to the floor in a heap. Harry righted himself quickly and grabbed Malfoy around the throat. Malfoy's eyes grew wide in terror and he began to struggle furiously. Snarling and filled with a burning desire for revenge, Harry forced his fist firmly into Malfoy's face. There was an impressive spurt of blood and a loud crack as his nose crumbled beneath Harry's fist. Malfoy cried out and tried to pull his hands up to his face. Harry followed up with another swift punch, stopping him in his tracks.

'I'LL KILL YOU!' Harry bellowed furiously, his grip tightening around Malfoy's throat. 'IF SHE'S DEAD I'LL KILL YOU!'

Malfoy tried to speak but his airway was so constricted all he could do was gurgle. Harry lifted his head and slammed it back down onto the concrete floor.

'What were you doing?' he cried. 'In the room of requirement? TELL ME!'

Malfoy's head made contact with the ground again.

'TELL ME!'

'HARRY! _What're you doing_?' Someone was suddenly bellowing in his ears. Harry didn't even have to try to ignore it. He was lost in his own world; his fist was almost working instinctively, pounding all his frustrations, anxieties and worries out into the pale face now lying still beneath him.

'For merlins' sake, Harry! STOP!'

A pair of strong arms wound their way around his chest and tugged sharply. Harry fell backwards and his hands broke contact with Malfoy. He struggled against the iron grip.

'HE KILLED HER! HE'S KILLED HERMIONE!' Harry bellowed again, trying to thrust his elbows backwards into whoever had hold of him.

'Hermione isn't dead, do you hear me?' the voice said. They gave Harry a hard shake. 'I don't want to stun you, Harry, but I will if you don't calm down!'

Slowly, the world began to resume its normal colour and focus. The cloud of sheer fury was abating and Harry found that he was once again able to concentrate on things around him. He looked down and found several people surrounding Malfoy's eerily still body. He hadn't noticed them before. He was on his feet now, someone had managed to drag him upright, and there was still that iron grip around his chest holding him back. Harry let out a heavy breath and unclenched his shaking fists.

Sensing that he was finally at ease, the arms released him and turned Harry around firmly. Harry didn't need to look up to see who it was.  
Remus didn't need to say anything either. He turned his back and began to walk in the direction of his classroom.

Harry followed obediently.


	15. Consequences

**Chapter fourteen**

_Consequences _

'His behaviour is unacceptable, Remus,' Professor McGonagall said sharply. 'Sneaking to Hogsmeade during the battle, breaking into Slytherin dorm rooms and now this? I will not put up with this in my house, Remus. And especially not from Harry.' Harry scowled darkly. It was almost as if she'd forgotten he was in the room with them. He sat in silence at the desk in the corner, arms folded across his chest, his hands still shaking with the excess adrenaline and anger that was pulsing through him.

'I'm suspending him from classes.'

Harry looked up at this.

'He wasn't ready for this,' McGonagall continued. 'It was too much too early. What he's been through has obviously had a much deeper impact. He needs help in controlling his anger and dealing with his issues.' She risked a glance in his direction; Harry looked away quickly. 'Take him out of school for a while; you're the best person to help him, Remus.'

Harry tuned out and allowed the two adults to finish their conversation about him. Suspending him from class was harsh enough, Harry thought, but removing him from school completely? By the sounds of it, McGonagall really didn't want him around at the moment.

A few minutes later, McGonagall turned to Harry gave him a look that made Harry feel physically sick with guilt and then marched from the room. The door closed quietly behind her.

Remus turned to face Harry with a stony expression. He leant back against his desk and sighed heavily. With a lazy flick of his wand, the door locked tight. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat – no getting out of this one then.

'Well I suppose you heard all of that?' There was a long, drawn out pause which made Harry squirm. 'What do you have to say for yourself?' Harry was hoping it would be a rhetorical question but when Remus didn't continue he found himself forced to answer.

'It was Malfoy,' he said.

'I don't care who it was,' Remus cut in angrily. 'You put another student in the hospital wing. You beat him half to death, Harry! Do you really think that's acceptable?'

'It's his own fault! He attacked Hermione!' Harry argued vehemently. 'He was planning to lead Death Eaters into the castle! I know he was! I wasn't going to let him get away with it.'

'It's not up to you whether he gets away with it,' Remus said sharply. 'There were teachers on patrol; you should have let an adult deal with it. But as usual you did what you wanted instead of what was right, used Malfoy as a punching bag and left Hermione alone and injured. You're lucky she wasn't more badly hurt.'

Harry stayed silent, his hands twitched impulsively in his lap.

'She wasn't alone – Neville – '

'Don't be smart,' Remus snapped. 'I don't even think you understand the implications of your actions. He could have _died_, Harry.'

Harry fell silent. He chewed his bottom lip angrily.

'Good,' he said.

Remus raised his eyebrows. 'You really mean that.' It was a statement rather than a question.

Harry gave a brief nod. 'I really mean it.'

'You could really live with that on your conscience?' Remus asked. 'Causing the death of a fellow student?'

'And what about you?' Harry growled. 'It's _your_ fault Hermione is in the hospital wing! 'Let the Order handle it,'' he mocked. 'You keep telling me you have everything under control. Doesn't look like it to me!'

'Harry – '

'Let me guess, there was no way that anyone could have seen this coming. No way for you to know that Malfoy would have secret conversations with Death Eaters under your noses whilst you were following up false leads!'

'You disobeyed rules!' Remus shouted furiously. 'If this is anybodies fault than it is your own!'

Harry was on his feet in an instant, his anger propelling him upright.

Remus saw the challenge in his eyes. 'Sit down,' he said firmly.

'Take it back,' Harry snarled.

'I told you this would happen,' Remus said. 'Only yesterday, I warned you what your behaviour could result in. I really don't know what else to say to you.'

'Then maybe there isn't anything else to say to me,' Harry muttered. 'Why can't you just let me get on with this? I want to help; _I want to kill them_ – '

Harry cut himself off. It was odd to finally voice that thought. True, he was angry at himself for almost giving up, but he was also angry at so many different things; loosing Ron, Sirius, Dumbledore and even now Voldemort was dead, he was still unable to live a normal life. Wasn't that all he wanted?

'I know you're angry,' Remus said. 'But this behaviour stops now. I won't let you do this.'

'I can do what I want, Remus,' Harry snapped. 'You're not my father, you can't tell me what to do.'

'Get a hold of yourself,' Remus snapped back. 'You can't carry on treating people like this.'

'Treating people like _what_?' Harry yelled. 'You're the ones treating me like I'm a nut case! You heard McGonagall – _I need to deal with my issues_! There's nothing wrong with me, so why can't you all just leave me alone and let me do what I want!'

Harry leant against the desk, glaring out the window with a completely unrecognisable look of rage on his face. Remus could see his chest hitching with barely suppressed angry sobs.

'Can you see what you're doing?' he told him sadly. 'You're pushing everybody you care about away. You're afraid they're going to realise just how much help you really need.'

'I don't need help,' Harry ground out fiercely.

'As strong as you are, Harry, you're not going to be able to get through this alone.'

'What do you know, Remus?' Harry cried, spinning around to face him. He threw his arms into the air, completely exasperated. 'You don't know anything! Why can't you just let me deal with this by myself?'

'Because you _can't_ deal with it yourself,' Remus said calmly. 'And this conversation is just proving that point.'

Harry spun round and with a yell of anguish pushed the desk in front of him into the wall. It gave a pitiful creak, splintered and fell to the floor in bits.

Remus watched from the front of the room, his arms folded casually over his chest.

'Finished?' he asked.

Panting with rage still not vented, Harry kicked the chair nearest to him in an attempt to release it. The blow sent a satisfying throb to his foot and he lashed out again, harder and more desperate to release the anger building up in his chest. His breathing became choppy and uneven as he struggled with his internal torment; a giant black hole seemed to be forming in the part of his brain that dealt with rational thinking.

He pulled his hands through his hair roughly and let out another cry of frustration, kicking another chair across the room as he tried to manoeuvre his way towards the door. Filled with angry adrenaline, Harry tried to shove his way past Remus but he held his ground firmly and refused to budge.

'Get out of my way,' Harry snarled, raising his hands and shoving Remus hard in the chest. The man didn't even flinch. Instead he grabbed Harry hard around the wrists and tried to push him back to the centre of the room. Harry struggled furiously.

'REMUS, FUCKING – GET OFF ME!' Harry roared, finally managing to wrench his arm free. His body seemed to act of its own accord and, before he'd even realised what he'd done, he swung his fist out towards Remus' head. With lightning reactions, Remus caught it swiftly in one hand. Too stunned to do anything, they both stood frozen in silence for what seemed like several minutes.

'If I let go of you, are you going to try to hit me again?' Remus said eventually in a quiet voice that made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck.

Harry shook his head quickly. 'No – I'm sorry….'

'Sit down,' Remus said, dropping Harry's hand, unlocking the door stepping out of the room in a few fluid movements. Harry pulled a chair upright and fell into it numbly. Feeling more ashamed of himself that he'd ever felt in his life, he let his head fall forward onto the desk and clenched his eyes shut, whishing desperately to reverse the last few minutes.

Remus returned seconds later holding a vial of silver potion in his hand. He held it out to Harry.

'Drink it,' he said firmly.

Harry stared at it in disgust.

'Drink it,' Remus said again. 'I'm not going to have a conversation with you whilst you are acting like a child.'

'I'm not,' Harry said.

'Oh? And destroying everything in the room is considered adult behaviour is it?'

Scowling, Harry snatched the potion and downed the contents in one quick gulp. He felt the effects of the calming draught almost immediately as his body slowly began to unclench. The tension faded from his hands and the pent up aggression he'd been feeling faded away to the back of his mind. He took a deep breath and looked over at Remus who was setting the room right again.

'Better?' Remus asked, catching his eye.

Harry nodded.

'You cannot be angry for the rest of your life, Harry,' Remus said gently. 'I know what's happened to you is awful…unimaginable…but if you keep acting this way, you are going to push away everybody who cares for you. We can only help you so much; the rest is up to you.'

'How will you be able to help me if you're not here?'

The question caught Remus unawares.

'Sorry?'

'What if one day you don't come back,' Harry said quietly. 'If you die, Remus, that'll be it for me.' He gave a heavy sigh. 'You're right, you're so right.'

'What am I right about?' Remus asked.

'That I need your help – that I can't do this alone. I'm so angry, Remus. I'm always angry. I'm angry at myself for almost giving up, I'm angry that the Death Eaters are still trying to kill me, I'm angry that Sirius, Ron and Dumbledore are dead and I'm terrified that you're going to leave me too. My brain seems to just shut off when I get mad and I find myself doing these ridiculous things. Running after Sirius, following you to Hogsmeade, and tonight…' He turned to Remus. The man was looking down at him silently. 'I don't know what to do, how am I supposed to change the way I act. How am I supposed to not be angry anymore?'

'You've already made the first step – by talking about it.' Remus sat at the desk opposite him. 'I won't lie to you, Harry, the anger won't fade overnight nor whilst the Death Eaters are still out there looking for you. But what you have to do is learn to control it. If not for you sake, than for that of your friends.'


	16. Playing games

**Chapter fifteen**

_Playing games_

'Where is he?' Harry asked later that evening.

Remus looked at him from across the room.  
'Draco?'

Harry gave a nod.

'He's in the hospital wing. Poppy is trying to fix the damage.'

'Then what?'

Remus sighed and put down his paper. 'We can't use Veritaserum if that's what you're asking.'

'It's not illegal.'

'No – but it is not infallible. There are ways to protect oneself against it or manipulate its uses.'

Harry sat upright. 'Is that why Sirius didn't testify under it?'

'Sirius wasn't given the opportunity to, Harry. But even if he had, I'm sure he still would have been found guilty. The Wizengamot would have accused him of trickery, or of using Occlumency to block its effect.' Remus paused for a few moments. 'Severus has offered to Legellimise Draco instead.'

'Why the sudden change of heart?' Harry said. 'What happened to 'Malfoy needing protection or needing a way out.''

'Oh I'm still sure he needs our help,' Remus said. 'But seeing as you weren't the only one to see Draco sneaking around last night, we need to see exactly how far past help he is.'

'There's not going to be anything left to save,' Harry said bitterly. 'He took the Dark Mark before Voldemort died. He's up to his neck in the Dark Arts.'

'I'm sure he is,' Remus said. 'But even in our darkest moments we need people to help us see the light again.'

Harry pondered over Remus' words for a few moments. Sure that he wasn't just referring to Draco in that sentence, Harry quickly steered the conversation away from sensitive topics.

'When is this going to happen?' Harry asked.

'Don't push it, Harry,' Remus said sharply. 'Not until Draco is recovered enough to speak to us and with the job you did, that's not going to be for some time.'

'You're still angry,' Harry said.

'Of course I'm still angry,' Remus replied.

'I'd understand…if you didn't want to be my guardian anymore,' Harry said sheepishly, sinking further into the sofa. 'What I did, they way I've behaved…I'd more than deserve it.'

Remus sighed heavily and got up from the table. He settled himself next to Harry and turned to face him.

'Harry, you're behaviour may have been –'

'Awful?'

'_Difficult_,' Remus said, 'but just because there are tough times in our lives, it doesn't mean I'm just going to abandon you. You're part of my life now whether I like it or not,' he finished with a gentle smile.

'Speaking of that,' Harry said, 'have you heard anything back from Fudge yet about our custody hearing?'

Remus pulled a thoughtful expression. 'Now that you ask, no I haven't,' he said. 'He should have gotten back to us by now. It's a good job your radio interview is in two days, Harry, it may remind him that he needs your help as much as we need his right now.'

'Two days!' Harry said, suddenly remembering the piece of paper Hermione had given him to memorise. 'I'd forgotten all about it.'

Remus raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not surprised,' he said. 'Remember, you are not Fudge's pawn. You are not going to be played. This is your chance to rally the wizarding population into giving you help. It doesn't matter what Fudge wants, that he wants you to be this symbol of hope and fight the Death Eaters alone. What matters is you finding all the help you can get.'

Harry nodded. The radio interview was the easy part. It would be the aftermath that would cause the problems. Harry couldn't imagine Fudge was going to be very pleased with what he had to say tomorrow.

The morning of the radio interview came around far too quickly for Harry's liking. The sun was nowhere near rising when his alarm went off and his covers were too inviting to crawl out of just yet. Luckily, Remus had been on hand to pull the duvet clear off him when he hadn't risen half an hour later. Harry had showered, dressed and eaten all he could manage of the breakfast one of the house elves had prepared him. He had a feeling it had been Dobby as there was a tiny note with awful scratchy handwriting wishing him luck. At least he thought that's what it said.

'Ready then?' Remus asked.

Harry gave his jacket pocket a quick tap. Hermione's notes were there safe and sound.

'As I'll ever be,' he said.

Remus directed Harry into the fireplace and, taking a large handful of floo powder, followed him over the grate. Taking hold of Harry's arm, Remus threw down the powder and called for the Ministry of Magic.

Seconds later, after feeling as though his entire body was going to burst into flames, Harry saw the atrium swirl into existence. The green flames evaporated and he found himself standing on the familiar wood floor, staring down the long hallway to the reception area. The ministry was bustling with wizards and witches; Harry was certain he even saw a couple of elves roaming around. One man, he noticed, was struggling to pull a dustbin along the corridor towards the lifts. Every few moments it would lift its lid and drag the poor man inside and his work mate would have to pull him back out again.  
Harry turned to look up at Remus. 'Why are we here?' he asked.

'This is where the radio stations broadcast from,' Remus said, directing him past the impressive statue in the centre of the room.

'From inside the Ministry?'

'It's Fudge's way of keeping track of what is being broadcast. I'm sure it would be the same if Wizards were to have their own television channels.'

They made their way towards the security gate beside the lifts and Harry and Remus handed their wands over for inspection. Eventually satisfied, the guard directed them towards a small gate a couple of metres away. His eyes lingered on Harry for several moments too long before he decided to amble back to his position. Harry glanced at Remus who just shrugged in way of a response.  
When Harry looked away again, a lift had appeared and was shuddering to a halt in front of them. The doors slid open and Remus quickly dragged Harry inside.

When they reached the recording studios a woman was waiting outside the lift for them, tapping her foot and chewing on the end of a quill nervously. The lift doors opened and she jumped to attention, grabbing Harry's hand roughly.

'Harry Potter, pleasure, my name is Sandra,' she said, shaking it firmly. 'And you're Remus Lupin I suppose?'

Remus held out his hand too but Sandra turned her back and began to push Harry down the corridor towards a cluster of small rooms. Remus brushed off her insult easily.

'How long do you think this is going to take?' he asked.

Sandra didn't bother to turn around. 'As long as it takes Mr Lupin. Why, do you have somewhere more important to be?'

'Not at all – only, Harry is meant to be grounded.'

At this, Sandra wheeled around quickly on the spot. 'Grounded?' she said, amused. 'Whatever for? You can't _ground_ the hero of the wizarding world.'

Remus raised an eyebrow. 'Believe me, you can.'

'Oh don't be such a stiff,' she said with a girlish laugh. 'Rule breaking again were you, Harry?'

Harry shrugged awkwardly. 'Something like that.'

'I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the other room, Mr Lupin,' Sandra said as they reached the door to, what Sandra explained was, the main studio. 'You'll be able to hear everything once we start to broadcast live.'

She pushed open the door to a cramped room with a small table and chair in the corner. An empty water dispenser was propped up against the back wall.

'Good job I brought a book,' Remus said with a wry grin. He turned to Harry and gave him a pat on the arm. 'You'll be fine, just remember why you're here.'

Harry tapped his pocket again and Sandra, rolling her eyes, practically dragged him from the room.

'Before we go live, Harry, the minister wondered if he could have a few words.'

Harry felt his stomach give an anxious twist. 'The minister?' he echoed.

'It'll only take a few moments.' She directed him into the room adjacent to the one Remus was in and pushed open the door. A glass screen separated the recording area from the vast set of controls the other side. A young man with messy hair and glasses was sat at the desk waving his wand lazily as the knobs and buttons began to turn and press themselves. Another man behind the glass screen was muttering into a wand hovering inches from his nose. Harry couldn't hear what he was saying but from the expression on the mans face, it couldn't have been too exciting.

'Harry! Delighted you could make it!'

Cornelius Fudge suddenly appeared from the shadows; Harry jumped. He was wearing an odd green cape and his usual bowler hat. His wand was fixed into the belt around his wide middle.

'Nervous?' he asked, grinning.

Harry shook his head.

'Good, perfect!' Fudge said enthusiastically. 'This is the day then, Harry! All you need to do is go in there and answer a few questions about what we've discussed, do you remember?'

Harry gave a slight nod.

'Brilliant! Brilliant… just, remember what you're here for. Remember what message we're trying to send. There's a good lad.'

The Minister clapped Harry hard on the shoulder and then made to leave. Harry turned and caught him at the door.

'Uh- Minister? About the custardy hearing?'

'Uh, soon, Harry,' he said dismissively, not bothering to turn around. 'Very soon, I promise.'

Harry watched the minister's cape disappear behind the door with a heavy feeling in his chest. So Fudge was playing that game was he, Harry thought angrily. Well, he wasn't going to be played. He wouldn't let Fudge take advantage of him. Fudge could put off the custardy hearing for as long as he wanted but Harry knew _he _was the one in control here.

'Right-o, Harry,' Sandra said, taking hold of his shoulders. 'Chap's name is Ben, he'll be asking the questions.' She let out another annoying laugh. 'Don't look so worried, he's not going to bite you.'

Before he knew it, Sandra was bundling him behind the glass screen and forcing into a seat opposite the radio host. He was still mumbling dully into the wand in front of his face about the possibility of shooting stars and clusters of owls. The wand inched to the left and Harry noticed that there was a large bruise circling the host's right eye.

Sandra was hissing at Harry to be quiet and pointed to the screen on the wall beside him. It was ticking down from three minutes. Harry made the time to pull out Hermione's notes and give them a quick read over. A song Harry was unfamiliar with began to play through the speakers on the wall as Ben finished his mumbling about the weather. Harry gave him an awkward smile. Ben glanced over his shoulder at Sandra who had disappeared behind the glass screen and was chatting with the young man at the controls. He leant forward and clasped the tip of the wand, pulling it aside.

'I didn't want to do this,' he whispered urgently. Harry frowned, confused. 'The interview,' Ben clarified. 'These questions – I had no choice. Please remember that.'

'It's okay,' Harry told him. 'I think I have an idea of what Fudge wants you to ask me.'

Ben glanced around again. 'Don't let him manipulate you.'

'I'm trying,' Harry said with a smile.

The screen beside them suddenly began to flash at zero seconds and Ben hastily let go of the wand.

'Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. I'm very proud to announce that the one and only Harry Potter has just joined us for today's 'Hot Topic' section of the show. Harry, welcome – can I call you Harry?'

Harry nodded, and then noticed Sandra behind the screen mouthing at him to speak. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

'Yeah – Harry is fine.'

'Brilliant. I'm just going to ask you a few questions today, Harry, as I'm sure the public are very eager to find out just exactly what went down the night that Lord Voldemort perished. If there's anything you don't feel you can answer, we'll just skip right over it, okay?'

'…uh, Sure.'

'Great – let's get started!'


	17. Aftermath

**Here we are, chapter 16!  
Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story. We're about half way through now so things will start to pick up quite soon ready for the ending. I've written the end already actually and I can't wait for you guys to read it! Though you may hate me...  
Anyway, drop me a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Chapter sixteen**

_Aftermath_

'I thought we had a deal, Harry,' Fudge said. His dark eyes were boring mercilessly into Harry's own. Harry was sure that if Fudge could get away with hexing him right now, he probably would.

'Harry has done as you asked, Minister,' Remus said, his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. 'He did the interview, just as you wished. He's prepared to do the newspaper articles as you've arranged – I don't exactly understand what the problem is?'

Fudge drew in a tight, outraged breath. 'The problem!' he said vehemently, 'Is that this boy has just potentially ruined everything the ministry has been working towards the last few months.'

'And what's that exactly?' Harry asked. 'Ensuring that you're not a threat to the Death Eaters? Ensuring that I am to take full blame when they attack because I didn't stop them? Keeping the faith of the wizarding population by keeping them in the dark?'

Fudge pulled himself upright in his chair and readjusted the neck of his cloak. 'I don't know where you've been getting those asinine ideas,' he puffed. 'The Ministry is trying to help you make a name for yourself and this is how you repay us!'

'Making a name for myself,_ right_,' Harry said sarcastically. 'Or making me a massive target to the Death Eaters?'

'You, my boy, are already a massive threat to the Death Eaters whether you like it or not!' Fudge pulled himself up and leant heavily on his desk. His cheeks were flushed red and his chest was heaving so harshly that Harry thought he was going to start hyperventilating. He pointed a threatening finger in Harry's face. 'You've just ruined your chances of getting this custody hearing put through any time soon, boy. Let's see if you can redeem yourself when I need you next. Good-day Mr Potter, Mr Lupin.'

Assuming they were dismissed, Remus and Harry left the ministers office as fast as they could, leaving Fudge to rage silently alone. Once outside and out of earshot Harry turned to Remus.

'Is he mad?' he said. 'He still wants me to do more publicity for him? What good would that do? All I achieved was pissing of Fudge and probably pissing off the Death Eaters.'

'You did brilliantly,' Remus told him. 'You did exactly what you needed to. Hermione wrote you the perfect notes to rally everyone.'

Harry shrugged. 'Maybe,' he said quietly. 'But there's no way we'll get that custody hearing now, Remus. I'm sorry.'

Remus gave a small smile.

'But you know what? We don't need it Remus,' Harry said, sensing Remus' disappointment. 'I don't need a piece of paper saying you're my guardian! I know, deep down that you're the only person I want to take care of me. And Fudge can't do anything about that.'

'He might try something, Harry. He might try to take you away from me.'

Harry blew out an angry breath. 'He can try then,' he said. 'Let him try and see where that gets him.'

'I recorded it – the interview,' Hermione said to Harry later that day. She'd been released from the hospital wing early that morning after Snape had finished tending to her wounds. He'd explained that it was lucky Malfoy wasn't too skilled in the art of cutting curses otherwise things could have been a lot worse. She'd spent the next few hours watching Malfoy's chest rise and fall in the bed on the opposite side of the room. His face was black and blue and his breathing slightly erratic. She was wondering just what on earth Harry had done to him when Madam Pomfrey had said she was free to go. She'd then flooed straight down to Remus' chambers to wait for their return and to question Harry about what had happened the night she was attacked.

'Neville said you ran off to get Malfoy,' she'd said quietly.

Harry swallowed hard.

'I'm not proud of it.'

Hermione nodded. 'You shouldn't be,' she said stiffly. 'But you were right about Malfoy, Harry, he obviously had something to hide.' She paused for a few moments. 'Neville says you're in pretty big trouble.'

'McGonagall's suspended me from classes… indefinitely.'

'Well, I can't say you don't deserve it,' Hermione said. She smiled gently at him. 'But thank you. At least now we can find out what Malfoy's motivations were.'

Harry's mouth dropped open. 'You're not angry with me?'

'It'll pass,' Hermione said with a shrug. 'So do you want to listen to the radio interview?'

'Sorry?'

'I recorded it – the interview.'

Harry winced. 'Really?'

Hermione stifled a laugh. 'It was really good, Harry. Fudge must have been pretty mad?'

'He said he's not going to put mine and Remus' custardy hearing through anytime soon.'

'Well I suppose that was always a risk – here.' Hermione said, waving her wand at the old fashioned tape recorder in the corner of the room. It clicked wearily into life and Harry's voice began to echo around the room.

'_Yeah – Harry is fine.'_

'_Brilliant. I'm just going to ask you a few questions today, Harry, as I'm sure the public are very eager to find out just exactly what went down the night that Lord Voldemort perished. If there's anything you don't feel you can answer, we'll just skip right over it, okay?'_

'…_uh, Sure.'_

'_Great – let's get started! So, it was almost three months ago that you and Lord Voldemort fought a brutal battle to the death. Would you care to tell us exactly what happened that night?'_

'_You call him by his name?'_

'_Of course – no sense in being frightened by a name is there?'_

'_A friend of mine said that to me a long time ago. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.'_

'_Your friend was very wise, Harry. Do continue…'_

'_Well, that night - we knew he was coming. There had just been a raid on his fortress to rescue a prisoner – '_

'_Did you participate in this raid?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_So not only did you risk your life during the death defying battle with The Dark Lord but you also paid no heed to the dangers of breaking into a fortress that was, no doubt, swarming with Death Eaters?'_

'…_Yeah, I guess.'_

'_So, you all returned safely – '_

'_Not all of us… We lost a friend there.'_

'_I'm very sorry to hear that. What happened then, Harry?'_

'_We waited for Voldemort and his followers to turn up. It didn't take long. There was an almighty battle – there were so many people injured.'_

'_But you valiantly fought on and waited for your opportune moment.'_

'…_yeah…that's what I'd been told to do.'_

'_So when Lord Voldemort finally turned up, what did you do, were you frightened?'_

'_I don't know…I don't think so. I knew it was time, I knew what I had to do.'_

'_That's very brave of you Harry, which is why we all know, deep down, that you were the only one of us who could have managed that…and why you are the one destined to restore order to the wizarding world.'_

Harry stopped the recording with a flick of his wand.

'That guy didn't want to read that,' he said. 'He was looking down at this sheet in front of him the whole time. Fudge had pretty much written him an entire script to read and was stood outside making sure he read it.'

'He didn't sound very sure of what he was saying,' Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. 'I felt sorry for the guy. I have a feeling Fudge wasn't all too gentle in his request either.'

'_I'm not sure that's true. I can fight them, of course I can fight them, but not alone. This is an opportunity for everyone to take a stand and fight for what they believe in.'_

'_And what is that?'_

'_The right for a better world, the right to walk around freely without fear that someone you know or love is going to be murdered. I've lost too many people close to me – this has to end soon.'_

'_Then surely you should be the one to end it?'_

'_And how am I supposed to do that alone? Voldemort – without his Death Eaters, he was nothing. He relied on those that he'd brainwashed and tricked into following him. Now, there could be hundreds of his followers left, lurking in the shadows and waiting for their moment to try and take control. They've already tried it once, at Hogsmeade. They'll do it again.'_

'_So what do you want everyone to do?'_

'_Fight back. There are more of us than them – but only if we stand together. When the time comes, and it will come, then everyone needs to decide whose side they're on. Are they going to let me, a fifteen year old boy, fight alone or are they going to join and stand by me. Because I really cannot do this alone.'_

'_And that's where we have to leave it guys – '_

The tape player cut off with an odd squeak.

'Why did it end so abruptly?' Hermione asked, getting up and collecting the tape.

'Fudge didn't like what I was saying so he cut the interview short. He said I'd ruined everything the Ministry had been working for the last few months.'

Hermione waved her hand dismissively.

'Harry, you did a great job. You said all the right things -'

'Which you told me to say – '

'They'll listen to you. The public – they're on your side.'

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sunk back into the sofa. 'I don't know, Hermione. They haven't always been my allies.'

'Times are different now. They're scared, sure, but they know that there's hope this time.'

'I really hope you're right because I don't fancy taking on a hoard of Death Eaters by myself.'

Hermione turned to face him with a grin. 'You're learning,' she said happily. 'A few weeks ago you probably would have taken off by yourself to fight the whole lot of them.'

The sound of the floo cut off their conversation and Remus came stumbling out. His face was patchy with soot but it was his expression that pulled Harry to his feet.

'What's wrong,' he asked quickly.

'Nothing like that,' Remus said, answering the unasked question. 'It's Malfoy.'

Harry felt a jolt of dread through his stomach.

'Oh god, I've killed him.'

'_No_ – will you let me finish before coming to disastrous conclusions?' He paused for a moment and brushed down his robes. 'He's vanished.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Vanished? How does someone just vanish?'

'No-one knows. Poppy said she went into her office to gather some potions and the next minute he was gone. I have no idea how he managed it considering the state he was in.'

'You don't think a Death Eater came and kidnapped him or something?' Hermione asked.

Remus shook his head. 'There was no sign of a struggle. If they did come for him, he went voluntarily.'

'Of course he went voluntarily!' Harry shouted. '_He's one of them_! They probably knew he was in the shit and came to get him before you guys could find out what he was really up to. Do you see now, Remus? They've got one more Death Eater with knowledge of the school and its surroundings. And we've got one more threat to deal with. This is what happens when you try to save people who can't be saved!'  
Remus folded his arms across his chest. 'Wise words, Harry. You'd do well to act on those yourself sometime.'


	18. Before the storm

**Things start to pick up now!  
Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Chapter seventeen**

_Before the storm_

'I'm bored,' Harry said for the fifth time that evening. He was hanging upside down on the sofa, his head inches from the ground. He blew his fringe out of his eyes once more and gave a childish huff.

'Seriously, can't I go out and wander around for ten minutes? No offense Remus but your chambers can be pretty boring.'

Remus gave his wand a flick and Harry slid off the sofa with a thump. 'None taken,' he said cheerfully. 'And no you can't. Not until McGonagall wants you back in classes again.'

'And when will that be?' Harry asked, rubbing his head.

'Whenever you're ready.'

'But I am ready!'

'Sorry, let me rephrase that. Whenever _I_ think you're ready.'

Harry sighed loudly and glanced at Remus. '…any news on Malfoy yet?'

Remus frowned at him. 'Not since the last time you asked about ten minutes ago. The Order are trying to find him and I'm sure once they find him, they'll find all the other Death Eaters as well.'

'So, you're saying we're going to be waiting a while.'

'Especially as the Death Eaters _really_ do not want to be found at the moment. There's no trace of them, no leads, there's not even anybody who is willing to spy for us this time around.'

Harry clambered to his feet. 'So what do we do?'

'We wait. They'll make themselves known again soon enough and they're bound to make mistakes when they do. We'll be able to follow up leads then.'

'I hate waiting, it makes me twitchy,' Harry moaned.

'I have an idea. You've about a thousand essays which you haven't looked at yet, you could go and start one to take your mind of things.'  
Remus laughed at Harry's horrified expression. 'You may be suspended from classes, Harry, but that doesn't mean you're going to be let off your homework.'

Harry sighed again and made his way towards the bedroom. Remus caught his arm on the way past.

'You're doing much better,' he said gently. 'I can already see a change in you. You'll be back in classes before you know it.'

'Thanks Remus,' Harry said, smiling. 'But you know, I actually enjoy not going to lessons.'

'I can always have Severus come down here to tutor you privately. And, you do realise, you still have about two months worth of detention to serve with him.'

Harry's eyes grew wide. 'Are you serious? Isn't being suspended from classes enough!'

Remus laughed. 'Your classmates are serving their punishment, you'll have to do the same I'm afraid. It's out of my hands.'

The next morning, Harry awoke to the painfully familiar sound of an owl screeching in his room. Momentarily disorientated, he called out to Aunt Petunia then clapped a hand over his mouth and sat upright. Remus was stood in the door way with a smirk on his face and Hedwig perched on his arm.

'I don't particularly think I look much like your aunt,' he said, letting Hedwig fly over to Harry. 'She's got a letter for you.'

Harry grabbed it eagerly, receiving a nasty peck from Hedwig, and ripped it open.

_Harry,_

_I heard about what happened with Malfoy the other night. We all knew that git was up to something. Fred and George snuck back into the Slytherin dorms to hex his bed, should he ever come back. I'm glad you're okay. I know you're suspended from classes but can we meet? We need to talk.  
Ginny._

'It's from Ginny,' Harry told Remus. 'She wants to meet to talk.' He looked up hopefully.

'She can come here,' Remus said. 'You do, after all, owe her a proper apology for your behaviour.'

Harry grinned happily as Remus left the room. 'Then after that you can finish your Defence essay,' he called back. 'I've set my best quill aside ready to mark it.'

Within an hour, Harry had scribbled back a hasty note, washed, tidied his room and the rest of Remus' chambers and brushed his teeth twice. Ginny was due any minute; she'd agreed to meet him for lunch providing that he wasn't going to persuade her to do anything as dangerous as running off to a full scale battle in Hogsmeade again. Harry assured her he wouldn't. Remus would most likely kill him.

The floo roared to life and Ginny stepped over the grate. Harry scrambled to his feet. He hadn't seen her for over a week; it was funny how much you could miss somebody in a week. Ginny gave a smile.

'Hey,' she said.

'Hey,' Harry replied.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Ginny made a point of looking at the sofa.

'Uh, do you want to sit down?' Harry said hastily throwing the cushions out of the way.

'Thanks.'

Harry paced the carpet anxiously in front of Ginny as she settled herself. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

'We should never have let things become so awkward between us,' she said sadly. 'I'm sorry for that.'

'No way, it's me that should be apologising!' Harry said quickly. 'I was a complete jerk to you before. I know you were just trying to help me…I was in a bad way back then.'

'I know – I shouldn't have walked out on you so quickly. I should have realised this wasn't going to be easy for you.'

Harry sat down beside her and took one of her delicate hands in his own.

'Can you forgive?' he asked. 'I can't bare not having you in my life, Ginny. I need you beside me.'

Ginny smiled gently at him. 'How are you,' she asked. 'Really.'

'Better,' Harry said with a nod. 'Much better. Remus has been amazing. How's detention with Snape?'

'You know, it's not that bad,' Ginny said, laughing at Harry's horrified expression. 'He doesn't really talk to us. We go in, clean stuff or gut some newts every evening. He just lets us get on with it and then after a couple of hours we can leave.'

'Really?' Harry asked disbelievingly. 'He doesn't torture you with Potions questions or make you try weird potions and things he concocted?'

'Nope and he actually _helped_ Neville on his potions essay too. I tell you, Snape has really been on top form recently.'

'I can't even imagine Snape being nice,' Harry said. 'It gives me the creeps.'

They both laughed; Harry felt the butterflies swarming around in his stomach again and he looked away quickly. Ginny placed a hand on his forearm.

'I forgive you,' she said quietly. 'If you forgive me for being a rubbish girlfriend.'

'I'll always forgive you, Ginny,' Harry told her. 'You're the reason I came back to fight that night. After I was stabbed, I came back for you, and I fought for you when Voldemort possessed me. You are too important for me to loose.'

'I'll fight with you this time, Harry,' Ginny said. 'When it's time and the Death Eaters come for you, I will be beside you…and every moment until then.'

She leant towards him, placed her hand gently on his cheek and kissed him. Before he knew it, he found himself kissing her back.  
Harry thought back to just a few months ago. Had she said the same thing then, he would have wanted her to stay behind – the thought of her in battle was utterly terrifying. But looking at her now, Harry realised what an idiot he'd been. Now, all he could think of was how much he wanted her beside him. And how much stronger he'd be because she was there.

'Everything alright with Ginny?' Remus asked, stepping through the fireplace out of nowhere a few hours later. Harry jumped and dropped the book he was studying onto the floor.

'Everything is great!' he said happily, getting to his feet.

Remus grinned at him. 'That's brilliant news,' he said giving Harry a pat on the back. 'I take it from the dopey grin on your face that you're back together?'

Harry nodded, his face reddening slightly.

'Well then, put your cloak on – we're going to Diagon Alley.'

Harry stopped mid step. 'You're allowing me to come with you?'

'Well, more I don't particularly want to leave you alone in my chambers. Who knows what you're capable of?'

Harry scowled at him. 'I'm not going to run off to the Death Eaters lair,' he said. 'I don't know where it is!'

It was Remus' turn to scowl. 'Harry,' he said firmly.

'No – I mean, I wouldn't go anyway. But even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't because I don't know where they are…'

'You're rambling,' Remus said, amused. 'Now, let's go. I want to get there before the shops close.'

They flooed there ten minutes later and Harry managed to arrive on his feet for once instead of head first in the grate. The exited the Leaky Cauldron, avoiding the autograph requests from a tiny Wizard named 'Pippin', and headed down Diagon Alley in the direction of Flourish and Blotts. Wrapped up in his cloak, Harry was silently wishing he'd grabbed his scarf as the November chill bit at his neck. The paths were bustling with people in their winter wear. The Christmas stock had just hit the shelves and people were obviously in a rush to start their festive shopping. Harry swerved out of the way of an overzealous woman with five tiny children in toe, all holding equally tiny kittens in baskets. There were groups of people gathered around laughing and chatting; the usual handful of kids had their noses pressed up against the Quidditch supplies shop; even Fortesques ice cream parlour was bustling after the invention of his warm ice cream flavours that never melted. An odd feeling was weighing in Harry's stomach. People seemed happy, content…and far too at ease. The wind blew at his neck again and Harry felt a cold chill run up his spine. He shuddered; Remus caught his eye.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'I don't know, Remus,' he said, glancing over his shoulder. 'Something doesn't feel right.'

'Like what?' Remus asked.

Harry glanced over his shoulder quickly. Remus followed his gaze. He stared silently for a few moments and then, out of nowhere, the green blaze of the killing curse exploded from between two shops, knocking an elderly lady to the ground. Harry's heart leapt into his throat.

'Oh no,' he said. 'Not here. Not now!'

Remus rocketed into action and grabbed Harry by the arm.

'We need to get out of here, right now!'


	19. Attack on Diagon Alley

**Chapter eighteen**

_Attack on Diagon Alley_

Harry heard them before he saw them. A series of muffled apparating bangs scattered through the air. He turned sharply towards the noise, heart grinding painfully in his chest. Remus turned with him, eyes wide and his hand winding instinctively around the handle of his wand. The usual hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley had apparently drowned out their approach as nobody else seemed to have heard them. An elderly man nearby turned to face them with an odd expression and then ambled on down Knockturn alley. Harry watched him go anxiously.

'Is it them for sure?' he asked quietly, reaching for his jeans pocket.

Remus nodded. 'Nobody apparates into Diagon Alley – '

Before Remus had a chance to finish, a pulse of green light exploded from between the two small shops they were stood by and came hurtling towards them. Remus grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and forced him to the floor just as the spell raced over their heads. A teenage girl hanging around outside Florish and Blotts turned to see what was happening; half a second later the ball of green light collided with her chest, sending her flying backwards through the window of the shop. A woman screamed, the door burst open and several wizards rushed out with their wands raised. Another jet of green light and the doorway of the shop seemed to disintegrate into a pile of dust and debris, crushing those who were stood beneath it. Instantly, bursts of light began to fire out from the shadows, careening off windows and doors and shooting straight through others. As people finally realised what was happening, the street was filled with people running and screaming, others pulled their wands and turned to see if they could fight off the attackers still hidden in the shadows.

Harry scrambled to his feet. Remus was already conjuring a corporal Patronus and simultaneously pushing Harry towards a shop doorway at the mouth of Knockturn Alley.

'We need to get out of here,' Remus said, his eyes darting around the scene in front of him.

'Wait, look!' Harry pointed towards Flourish and Blotts collapsed shop front. Leaping over the destruction was a very familiar wolf shaped Patronus. Harry saw Remus give a small sigh of relief. The wolf bounded over to them and Tonks' worried voice echoed around the empty alleyway.

'It's the Death Eaters. They've cut off all floo access and the opening through Toms pub. There are anti apparition shields up so we can't anybody in or out. The Aurors are working on it. Get yourselves to safety and don't attempt to fight. You're going to be outnumbered. Please, look out for each other.'

Harry turned to Remus. 'We can't stay here, we're like sitting ducks.'

Remus looked at him, confused.

'Muggle expression,' Harry explained dismissively. 'Where are we going to go?'

Just then, an agonising scream filled the air. Harry whipped his head around and watched in horror as a Ravenclaw girl he recognised from Hogwarts attempted to apparate to safety. She turned on the spot and suddenly disappeared in a cloud of green light, her scream ricocheting off the cobbled pathway. Remus' mouth dropped open and he stepped out of their hiding place to peer down Diagon Alley in complete shock.

'What is going on!' Harry exclaimed.

'They've cursed the anti-apparition shields,' Remus growled, watching as people began to disintegrate into clouds of green fog all around them. 'Anyone who tries to apparate is going to be killed!'

'We've got to warn people!' Harry shouted, trying to run forwards into the fray. Remus grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back into the doorway.

'Stay put,' he said sharply. 'You heard Tonks.'

'We can't just leave them!' Harry rounded on him fiercely. 'I'm not going to let the Death Eaters do this!'

'We're outnumbered! There's nothing we can do!'

'We can do what everybody else out there is doing and fight back! I thought that was the whole point of me sending out that message. We're not going out there alone.'

Remus looked at him sternly. 'Your safety is my responsibility.'

Harry gave an impatient growl. 'I am not a child anymore Remus. And I'm not just going to watch whilst these people die. I want to help.'

'They've come for you, you know that,' Remus told him. 'If you go running out there then – '

'I can help all those people!'

'You do not need to martyr Harry! Stop believing you need to sacrifice yourself for the sake of everyone else!'

'I'm not!' Harry bellowed. His hands fisted into tight balls by his side. 'I'm doing what we set out to do all along! We're in this together, Remus, remember? We've rallied everyone to fight _with_ me. That means you too. Are you with me?'

Remus was quiet for a few moments before suddenly pulling Harry further into the shadows as a nasty cutting hex sped past them. 'You're right,' he said finally, shaking his head. 'I just didn't think another battle would come so quickly. Of course I'm with you,' he said, gripping Harry's shoulder. 'In whatever troubles we face, understand?'

'Look out!'  
A young voice called over to them. Harry and Remus turned sharply but before they could react they found themselves being showered with a series of red and green sparks. Harry threw his arms over his face as the shop front they were hidden beneath began to crumble. He felt wood and large clumps of concrete slam into him, knocking him off his feet. The breath was forced from his lungs and he felt something warm trickling down the back of his neck. A pair of strong hands wrapped around his biceps and tugged him forcefully from the pile of debris. Remus' eyes were bright and an impressive cut was running the length of his forehead. Harry blinked roughly, clearing his eyes of dust.

'We need to move,' Remus shouted over the commotion. He pulled Harry from the Alleyway and began to drag him down the street towards Gringotts. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw three men in black robes emerge from their hiding place. They incanted loudly and two of the shops they'd just sprinted past erupted in bight orange flames.

'There's no way out,' Harry said breathlessly. 'They're going to torch the place!'

'We'll get into Gringotts,' Remus shouted back. 'We'll be safe in there!'

It appeared that most of the remaining survivors had the same idea as there was a steady stream of people running towards the bank. Harry glanced behind him; the Death Eaters had finally decided to show themselves and were forming a neat line behind them. His heart stuck in his chest and he found his legs faltering underneath him.

'Oh my god,' he shouted, his panic getting the better of him. Remus turned to look at him. 'Look!' Harry said, gesturing behind.

The Death Eaters had all raised their wands simultaneously. Harry didn't bother counting but he guessed there had to be at least fifty of them lined together – he couldn't bare to think how many more were around, hiding in the shadows.

'They're going to attack again!' Remus shouted, grabbing Harry by the arm again and dragging him towards a small alleyway leading down to the infamous Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry felt his stomach sink as he saw that this part of Diagon Alley had already been well and truly destroyed. The Weasley's joke shop was already alight; flames and smoke licked and the buildings around it and Harry was almost certain he could hear people calling from within. Trying desperately to shake their cries from his mind and pleading that Fred and George had gotten to safety, he allowed Remus to pull him along and around the back of a small dingy shop Harry had never seen before. Behind them, a rumble as loud as thunder cascaded over the Alley. A solid wall of green light rolled down the street towards Gringotts bank. Harry thrust his hands against his ears as the sounds of screams tore through the air. Remus grabbed him and pulled him tight into his chest, trying to still the vicious shakes running through Harry's body.

'They killed them,' Harry said breathlessly. 'All of them!'

Remus shushed him quickly, running his hand soothingly through Harry's hair. A few moments later, Harry pulled away and peered around their hiding place, watching anxiously as the Death Eaters continued down towards their next target. Harry turned to Remus, his eyes bright and wet.

'They're going to destroy the bank.'

'The Aurors will get here,' Remus reassured him, though he didn't look as though he believed it himself. 'They'll get here. We'll be fine.'

'Remus – I can't –' Harry kicked the wall furiously.

Remus grabbed Harry by the arms and pulled him back into the shadows. 'We can't do anything for them,' he said firmly. 'I know – I want to help too but we're completely outnumbered. Think about this logically.'

Suddenly, an almighty explosion of white light erupted over the bank. Harry felt the ground tremble beneath his feet and stumbled sideways as the view in front of him was encased by a bright white glow. He shielded his eyes, staggering backwards a few steps as the light grew painfully brighter. Remus gave a cry of relief.

'What is it?' Harry cried.

'The Aurors are here!' Remus said. 'They're protecting the bank!'

Harry peeled his eyes open wide enough just to see several figures apparating into Diagon Alley, all encased in bright red robes. The street was ablaze with spells firing back and forth with dangerous precision. Harry watched as several Death Eaters fell to the floor and lay unmoving; others were being rounded up or were apparating to safety – their deadly curse having finally been removed.

'Do you think it's safe to go?' Harry asked warily, starting forwards. Remus held his hand out.

'Stay here,' he said firmly. He edged around the side of the building and made his way out in to the street. Seconds later, muffled voices filled the air.

'Well, well, well, Avery, look what we've got here.'

Ice cold dread slithered up Harry's spine and he grasped hold of his wand firmly, pulling it from his pocket.

'It's about time you two were on your way, isn't it?' Harry heard Remus say casually. 'The Aurors will be down here any minute. All I have to do is shout.'

'Well that still gives us plenty of time to kill you,' one of the Death Eaters snarled.

The sound of a curse being incanted filled Harry's ears and he turned sharply, heart thundering in his chest.

'Where's the boy?'

'I don't know what you mean,' Remus said calmly.

'Don't play dumb with us, wolf. Tell us where he is… or where he's hiding.'

'He's not here – '

'LIAR!'

Harry heard the loud hiss of a spell being released from a wand and the horribly familiar sound of somebody slumping to the ground. Breathing heavily and furiously fighting his natural instinct to run from his hiding place, Harry managed to make his legs obey him and stay put. Remus would want him to stay put, he thought. That's what they'd been working on - controlling Harry's anger and making him think before he ran into a dangerous situation. Well there wasn't anything more dangerous than running head first into two very pissed off Death Eaters. He listened for a few moments and then heard the familiar whizzing sound of a fast moving spell, followed by two grunts and a crash. Assuming the Aurors had taken down the two Death Eaters, Harry forced his way out of his hiding place. Remus was laying unnervingly still. His face was pale and a steady trickle of blood was seeping through his robes.

Harry looked up expecting to find Aurors but instead, a Death Eater stood across the street. His hood obscured most of his face, but it was definitely his wand that had cast the stunning spell.

'Take your wolf and get out of here,' the Death Eater said quietly.

Harry stared at him defiantly. 'What's your game?' he snarled.

'I'm doing you a favour,' the Death Eater snapped back. 'Take your wolf back to headquarters. Severus should know what to do.'

Harry raised his wand, but before he had a chance to even think what spell to use, or how the Death Eater knew about headquarters, they'd apparated and disappeared before his eyes. Harry screamed in fury. He fell to his knees beside Remus and grabbed hold of his arm tightly. Having never apparated alone before, Harry wasn't even sure what he was meant to do. He took a deep breath, forced his eyes closed and then turned on the spot allowing the magic to do the rest for him.


	20. Splinch

**Chapter nineteen**

_Splinch_

Harry felt the world around him tumble inside out. His lungs compressed to the point of allowing him almost no air at all. Colours and sounds swirled in front of his eyes until finally, what seemed like several minutes later, he landed with a bone crunching thud on a hard tiled floor. He blinked roughly several times as the world around him came slowly into focus. He turned his head and, relieved, found Remus laying next to him, still as bloody and pale as before. He took a deep breath and felt a dull throbbing in his chest. Voices suddenly appeared in the hallway and moments later, two sets of footsteps came thundering into the room. He heard someone gasp from the doorway.

'Oh my goodness! Arthur, get Severus!'  
Mrs Weasleys voice rang out above his head. 'Harry, don't move,' she said breathlessly. 'You need to stay absolutely still.' She knelt down beside Remus and waved her wand over his body, muttering under her breath.

'What's wrong with him,' Harry slurred awkwardly. 'He's going to be okay, right?'

'No, no, Harry, don't try to talk. Severus will be here in a minute. Just try to stay still, dear, okay.'

Harry tried to say that Remus was the one who needed help but for some reason the words wouldn't form in his mouth. A searing pain was beginning to develop across his torso; the odd sensation was making his head swim.

Through blurred vision, Harry saw Snape appear in the doorway. The man faltered for a moment, his dark eyes clouded with an emotion Harry couldn't place. His gaze moved between the two injured wizards on the kitchen floor of Grimmauld Place, his mind quickly assessing who needed what care.

'He's in a bad way,' Mrs Weasley said tearfully.  
Harry tried to turn to face Remus again but another sharp pain refrained him from doing so.

'Stay still, idiot boy,' Snape snapped, sweeping into the room. He addressed Arthur who was watching anxiously from the hallway.

'Get him out of here,' Snape told him. 'Get the boy to Poppy, she'll know what to do. Molly, _out the way_!'

Snape then moved across the room to kneel down beside Remus.

Arthur bent down and, with surprising strength for an older man, pulled Harry into his arms. He moved towards the fireplace, his own expression solemn and full of worry.

'What about Remus?' Harry tried to ask. 'Is Remus okay?' He screwed up his eyes as another excruciating pain tore through his chest. He heard the roar of the fireplace and when he opened his eyes again, Snape and Remus had vanished. Arthur stepped over the threshold and out into the Hospital Wing; Harry was still struggling in his arms. Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them and directed Arthur to lay Harry on the nearest bed.

Mrs Weasley was hovering awkwardly by the bedside table having followed them through the fireplace.

'What on earth happened?' she asked, unable to stop herself.

'The Aurors got there just in time,' Harry breathed. 'Death Eaters were everywhere...'

He was finding it more and more difficult to string a sentence together. Feelings of extreme heat and then freezing chills seemed to be chasing through his entire body.

Mrs Weasley shook her head disbelievingly. 'I can't believe it… right under our noses!'

'This conversation can wait,' Madam Pomfrey said, pushing her hands into her robes and pulling of several vials of funny smelling liquid – Harry recognised it instantly.

'I've splinched myself?' he asked breathlessly.

'If you insist on apparating without a licence – '

'What else was I meant to do!' Harry snapped, his breathing levelling to a frantic place. 'Remus was going to bleed to death!'

'And so will you if you don't keep still and stop talking!'

Cautiously, she tipped some of the liquid onto his chest. His hands flew up instinctively and he cried out in pain. Madam Pomfrey grabbed them, trying to still his frantic movements.

Molly whimpered from the corner of the room and Harry heard Pomfrey snap a warning at her.

Overwhelmed by the odd sensation of his skin knitting itself back together, he missed the heated exchange that followed. He risked a glance down at his chest and saw that there wasn't much flesh left at all, just red, raw muscle and tissue which lay open to the elements. Harry felt his mouth fall open and stifled the sudden very strong urge to vomit.

'Potter, look at me,' Madam Pomfrey said, giving Harry's arms a shake. 'POTTER!'

Harry turned his head until his eyes met with hers. They were wild and frantic, filled with a drowsy pain that was beginning to take hold over his entire body.

'Listen to me,' she said again calmly, 'I know you're in pain –I'm going to do this as quickly as I can.'

Harry nodded quickly; his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. His fists were balled at his sides though they were shaking violently.

Madam Pomfrey tipped the bottle up again. As soon as the contents hit Harry's chest and the searing pain tore through him once more, he gratefully sank into the blackness that was shrouding him.

When Harry woke the next morning, his limbs were stiff and aching. His chest felt as though someone had thrown him onto an open fire; every movement sent pain ricocheting around his body. He opened his eyes blearily and looked around. He was still in the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey was at the other end of the room tending to a first year that had, what appeared to be, a quill stuck in her shoulder. There were two other concerned looking first years beside her and another who was laughing his head off. Harry tried to pull himself upright and found his torso oddly constricted by layers of fabric. He tugged at them awkwardly.

'I'd leave those alone if I were you,' Madam Pomfrey snapped from the other end of the room. There was a yelp as she pulled the quill from the young girls shoulder. 'Unless you want your skin to come off with them?'

Harry shuddered.

Madam Pomfrey shooed the first years out of the room and made her way towards Harry. 'Nasty stuff, splinching,' she said. 'Count yourself lucky, Mr Potter. Most people who try to apparate without a licence end up leaving major body parts behind.'

'Where's Remus?' Harry asked, once he'd got the image of decapitated bodies out of his head.

'He's alive,' Madam Pomfrey said tightly. 'If you hadn't acted as quickly as you did…things would have been a whole lot worse.'

'When can I see him?'

'Not yet. In a few days perhaps. You both need your rest.'

Four days and several visits from Ginny, Hermione and the Weasley twins later, Harry was finally let up out of bed and allowed to leave the hospital wing. He'd tried to escape on day two but Madam Pomfrey had found him sneaking into the fireplace and added another day's bed rest as punishment.

'Do not try to apparate again without a licence, do you hear me?' she was saying as she unwound the bandages from Harry's chest. He winced at the odd pink scars lining his pecks.

'I look like I've been gnawed on by rats,' Harry said glumly.

Madam Pomfrey waved a dismissive hand. 'Oh they'll fade soon enough,' she said. 'Did you hear me?'

'No more apparating without a license.'

'Good, now, you're to go straight to Grimmauld Place. Arthur will be waiting the other side of the floo for you.'

Harry nodded obediently and then sprinted over to the fireplace. He snatched the floo power from its container and bellowed 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place!' into the flames.

After a few moments of spinning, Harry found himself stumbling over the grate into the kitchen and almost straight into Arthur Weasleys arms. He caught Harry awkwardly and then quickly jumped back.

'Sorry!' he said. 'How're you? Didn't want to hurt you.' He made an odd gesture to Harry's chest.

'I'm fine, Mr Weasley, thank you.'

'Yes well, I'm sure you won't try apparating without a licence again any time soon!'

Harry rolled his eyes and allowed Arthur to lead him upstairs to the room Remus was staying in. He paused outside, his stomach suddenly squirming anxiously. Arthur looked at him curiously.

'He's alright, isn't he?' Harry asked.

'He'll be fine,' Arthur reassured him. 'You brought him home just in time.' He smiled gently at Harry. 'Go on in, he's been waiting to see you.'

Harry watched Arthur disappear down the stairs, took a breath, and then gave the door a tentative knock.

'Come in.'

Remus was sitting upright in bed when Harry opened the door. His face instantly grew into a smile and he beckoned Harry over.

'I wondered when she was going to let you go,' he said, wincing as he made room for Harry beside him.

'Are you alright?'

'Never better,' Remus said.

'But that spell – I've no idea what they did to you.'

'Just a nasty blood loss curse that's all,' Remus assured him. 'Nothing that Severus couldn't fix. Though I do believe I've got you to thank for my life.'

Harry smiled awkwardly. 'Usually it's the other way around,' he said. 'It makes a nice chance I guess.'

'Allow me to say thank you anyway,' Remus said, ruffling Harry's hair. 'How're you feeling? I heard you were the victim of a pretty nasty splinching.'

'Yeah, I left a lot of my chest muscle back in Diagon Alley,' Harry told him. 'Madam Pomfrey sorted me out, though I've got some odd looking scars now.'

'Well, if you will try and apparate without a licence…'

Harry shook his head disbelievingly. 'Why does everyone keep making a huge deal about that?' he asked. 'I did what I had too.'

Remus looked at him oddly for a few moments. 'Because it is a huge deal,' he said. 'Harry, you've only experienced side-along apparition before. You've no idea the amount of studying and practise it takes for somebody to be able to apparate from one place to another alone. What you managed, well, it was quite a feat.'

Harry scratched his head. 'Huh, I never thought of it that way. All I was thinking was that I needed to get you back to headquarters after those Death Eaters attacked you – actually, what has happened to the Death Eaters?' Harry suddenly remembered that he hadn't asked anybody about the outcome of the attack on Diagon Alley. 'Have the Aurors got them?'

Remus nodded. 'They thought they had it all figured out,' he said triumphantly. 'They'd destroy Diagon Alley, make a name for themselves again and show the world that they weren't to be trifled with. What they weren't expecting was for you to be there or for the Aurors to be so prepared.'

'They didn't know I was there?' Harry asked.

'No. Tonks believes that they were trying to discredit you after your interview. They wanted to show that they were in control and no matter how hard you'd fought to rally the troops; they were always going to be one step ahead. Unfortunately for them, they didn't realise that their main target was hiding just feet away from them.'

'They missed out on a big opportunity,' Harry said.

'They did indeed,' Remus said. 'So now, we have at least twenty Death Eaters in Azkaban waiting for questioning. Some were killed during the fighting and the others fled. They're in such a mess right now; I wouldn't be expecting trouble from them any time soon. We can start following up leads, interrogating them and we may just be able to find out what exactly happened to Draco.'

'How many people died, Remus?' Harry asked quietly. The question had been gnawing away at him over the last few days. He didn't think it appropriate to ask Madam Pomfrey.

Remus looked at him sadly. 'Enough,' Remus said. 'And enough for the public to take your words seriously. People will have to start paying attention now.'

Relieved to find that Remus was alive and well, that the Death Eaters were slowly being taken care of and there was a chance they'd find Malfoy, they fell into an afternoon of comfortable conversation. It wasn't until Arthur came up to announce dinner was ready did Harry realise how long they'd been talking. For the first time in many months, he finally felt like the weight upon his shoulders was lifting. Fudges interview may not have gone to well for the minister but for Harry, things were finally looking up. The attack on Diagon Alley would only prove to the wizarding world that they needed to rally together and he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of home for what the future could bring.

He didn't realise he was smiling to himself until Remus asked him what he was thinking about.

'I was thinking – that we might actually do this,' Harry told him. 'We might, one day, finally get rid of the Death Eaters and Voldemort's legacy.'

Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder gently. 'I think,' he said, 'that you're ready to go back to Gryffindor tower – back to class.'

Harry looked up, shocked at the sudden change in conversation. 'What? How come?'

'You said 'we.' 'We might finally get rid of the Death Eaters.''

'That's it?' Harry asked. 'You're deeming me ready to go back to class based on that?'

'Well, not only that admittedly. You proved yourself in Diagon Alley. You did as I asked. You didn't run off by yourself to try and tackle anyone. And when I was injured, you waited until you thought it was safe before you came to help me. These are massive steps forward, Harry. So for those reasons, I think you're finally getting back to normal.'

'I think I am too,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'And in a few weeks you can start your two months worth of detentions with Severus,' Remus said, getting up and pulling Harry to his feet. The smile quickly faded off Harry's face.

'Are you serious?'

'Completely.'


	21. A reminder

**Okay, so we've finally reached the point where we're up to date with the Epilogue in 'The Enemy Within.' Took a while! haha. So here's just a reminder of that chapter. I'll post the next one immediately after and we finally get to see what on earth Snape has been up to!**

**Chapter twenty **

_A reminder_

The air was unnaturally still for a bitter November afternoon. Those students brave enough to stray into the grounds were wrapped tightly in their winter cloaks; many of them donned the house scarves in a bid to stay warm. The more sensible Hogwarts students had decided to spend the remaining hours of their Saturday in the Great Hall playing exploding snap, wizard's chess or just feasting on snacks from the trays which lined the house tables.

At the far end of the Gryffindor table sat Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, both locked in what appeared to be an intense conversation. Whispering heatedly to each other, they failed to notice when newly reinstated Professor Remus Lupin came up behind them.

'Hermione?'

'What?' she snapped irritably, whipping her head around to face whoever had interrupted.

Remus quirked an amused eyebrow.

'Oh! I'm sorry Professor,' Hermione said quickly. 'I didn't realise - '

'Don't worry, Hermione,' Remus laughed. 'I'm not going to take points.' He paused for a few moments, regarding the two young witches with concern. 'Is everything alright?' he asked.

'Fine,' Ginny said quickly just as Hermione said,

'Harry's having nightmares again.'

Ginny glared at her friend.

'What?' Hermione snapped. 'If anyone can help him, Professor Lupin can.'

'He doesn't want people to worry about him!' Ginny snapped back. 'He's getting better, Professor, he really doesn't want people fussing over him.'

'He can't go on like this forever,' Hermione said. 'He hasn't slept properly for weeks.'

Ginny gave an irritable sigh.

'You know he needs help,' Hermione told her gently. 'There's only so much we can do.'

'You're not thinking about sending him to St Mungos,' Ginny raged. 'That's the last thing he'd want!'

'Nobody is suggesting that, Ginny,' Remus said gently. 'I know you're both concerned about Harry, but this is also about what he wants. It takes a long time to recover from traumatic events. It's just going to be a while before he's back to his usual self, and arguing about it isn't going to make it any easier for him.'

Ginny and Hermione fell into an awkward silence, neither meeting the others eye.

'Where is he?' Remus asked. 'I haven't seen him since yesterday.'

'He went for a walk in the grounds to clear his head,' Ginny said.

Remus nodded. 'Harry will be back to his usual self,' he said. 'But all of us will need to work together to help him.'

He then grabbed his cloak from the teachers table and headed outside into the cold.

It didn't take him long to find Harry. Remus spotted him sat beside the lake, gazing off into the distance. He watched him for a few moments, wondering if Harry was going to make any attempt to go inside into the warm. After deducing that he'd probably been out here for a good part of an hour, Remus approached him quietly.

'How's the squid?' he asked, settling himself next to Harry.

'I think he's cold,' Harry said, smiling. 'He keeps spinning around in circles.'

Remus laughed, pulling his cloak tighter around himself.

'Aren't you cold?' he asked.

Harry shook his head. 'I cast a warming charm.'

'Good to know you've been paying attention in class.'

Harry laughed. 'I'm not just a pretty face you know,' he said with a smirk.

Remus nudged his shoulder playfully and the two friends fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

'The girls say you haven't been sleeping,' Remus said eventually.

Harry turned his head in the other direction.

'It's getting better, Remus, I swear. It's not like it was just after… It's better now.'

'I know,' Remus said quickly. 'I don't know anybody else who could get themselves back on track as quickly as you. It's remarkable.'

'Well, I've had a lot of help,' Harry said with a shrug. 'It would have been a hell of a lot harder without you and Hermione and Ginny.'

'We're still here to help, Harry,' Remus said. 'With anything. You know that, don't you?'

'I know.'

'Even if it's one in the morning, it won't bother me.'

Harry laughed. 'Okay.'

His laugh died off quickly and Harry returned his gaze to the squid who was now attempting to catch birds with slimy tentacles.

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to drag it out of you?'

Harry gave a brief smile.

'Nothing's wrong –'

'Harry,' Remus cut in, 'give me some credit. You may be able to fool the girls, but I like to think I know you better.'

Harry rolled his head around to face Remus. 'You're so annoying sometimes,' Harry said with a smirk.

Remus said nothing, but waited patiently for Harry to speak again.

'I miss Ron,' Harry said quietly. 'I thought as the year went on, I'd get used to not having him here…it's just so strange.'

'I know,' Remus said gently. 'There's not a day that goes by when I don't think of Sirius, or your mum and dad.'

'I always think he's going to walk in late to class, or I'm going to see him in the common room arguing with Hermione over something stupid.' He sighed heavily. 'I know it takes time… it's just a lot harder than I thought it would be.'

'It will take some time to get used to. It's always hard to accept that their not coming back.' Remus said.

Harry let out a non committal sound and rested back on his hands. Remus regarded him curiously.

'There's something else worrying you. I can see it in your eyes.'

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the ground. The thing that had been bothering him most since he'd defeated Voldemort and the only thing he had nightmares about – telling Remus would be admitting that he still had these thoughts. That, really, he wasn't as recovered as he was letting on.

'Harry,' Remus said firmly. 'If you don't talk to somebody this thing, whatever it is, will begin to eat you alive. You can't bottle your emotions.'

It would appear he wasn't going to let this go without a fight.

Harry took a deep breath.

'Sometimes I dream…that he still has my soul. I dream that however hard I try, he doesn't let go. And in the end, I give up, just like I did back in the forest…' Harry struggled inwardly for a few moments.  
'Remus, I can't help but feel like that's going to come back and haunt me one day.'

'That's all in the past now. All those things that happened, they're not going to happen again. He's gone, once and for all, and there is no worry of him returning.'

Remus turned to look at him. 'And as for giving up,' he said, 'if any of us had gone through half of what you had this summer, we would have given up a long time ago. None of us can imagine what it felt like, but I'm sure any man would have felt helpless in that situation.'

Harry nodded but continued to gaze out across the lake.

'Giving up doesn't make you weak, Harry.'

Harry gave a snort. 'Now I know you made that up.'

'Really?' Remus asked. 'You think Dumbledore giving up his life for us was weak? Snape allowing himself to die for you; do you think that was weak?'

'No – '

'No. That's bravery. And having the courage to face death for the whole of the wizarding world? That's bravery at its upmost.'

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Remus cut him off quickly. 'Are you going to try to deny that?'

Harry shook his head. 'No. I was going to say I wish I could put things into perspective like you can.'

Remus smirked. 'It's my one and only talent.'

'Don't be stupid,' Harry laughed. 'You're also a half decent teacher.'

'Half decent?'

'Well, we haven't finished term yet. I'll give you a full evaluation then.'

Remus laughed loudly and pulled Harry into his chest, ruffling his hair viciously.

From high above on the astronomy tower, Severus Snape watched them curiously. He had not spoken directly to either of them since the events 3 months previous. After he'd woken and Madam Pomfrey deemed him healed enough to leave, Snape spent most of his time recovering in his quarters. What bothered him was how quickly Harry seemed to be able to jump back onto his feet and move around normally as if nothing had happened. It was only when he looked closer that he could see the nightmares plaguing the boys eyes and the terrors clearly still present within his mind. Snape could not blame him. After all, he was the only person who'd been through the same as Harry, who'd seen what he'd seen and felt the same pain Voldemort had put him through.  
Snape wrapped his fingers around the dark mark on his arm. It was still there, still as prominent as ever. Though it no longer burned, Snape wondered whether or not it would ever fade from his skin.

'You haven't told him.' A voice spoke from behind him.

'I have done as you asked,' Snape replied sourly. 'I've had no contact with the boy.'

'…I have your word?'

'It has been three months. I will not go back now.'

Snape turned his gaze back towards Harry and Remus on the edge of the lake. They were quiet now, both gazing up towards the window of the tower where he was stood. Snape gave a scowl for good measure and then swept away back towards the comfort of his quarters.

'What's up with him?' Harry asked.

Remus laughed. 'I don't think we'll ever know.'


	22. The tale of Severus Snape

**Yay! I love these next few chapters. Snape's tale is going to be about three chapters long.  
Please stick with it. I know the story arc from here on may seem overdone, but trust me. All is not as it seems!  
Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Chapter twenty one**

_The tale of Severus Snape_

The night that Severus Snape had come back to life was a very strange one indeed. And the events that followed had been even stranger yet. Three months had passed and Snape was still having a hard time processing everything that had happened. He took a long swig of his drink, massaging the bridge of his nose with hard, calloused fingers. His eyes flitted over to the impossible figure lying in the bed on the opposite side of the room. He checked his watch occasionally but found little time had passed. He sighed in frustration and set his drink down with a thud. The figure twitched slightly in their sleep; Snape had long given up caring. Three months of babysitting and he was about to loose his mind. Of course it was entirely Dumbledore's fault. Even in death he was still a meddling old fool.  
He paced to the other side of the room and surveyed the damage. The glass cabinet had exploded into tiny pieces, as had most of the ingredients and vials inside. Snape looked at it forlornly. Hours of work, wasted.

Two chairs were over turned – one looked irreparable, even with the aid of magic. There was a large black scorch mark up the back wall. The fire had been extinguished quickly but he'd had to make up a quick lie as to why thick black smoke was emitting through his chambers and up the corridor towards the Slytherin Dorms. The students were satisfied and left him alone when he told them he was practising torture methods for the Gryffindor potions class. Repairing his chambers had become a regular occurrence for Snape, especially in recent months and it was getting harder and harder to do so inconspicuously. Things had to stop, he decided. This had gone on far too long. This was not what he'd agreed to. He'd been dragged into this when he was at his most vulnerable and now could see no way of escape. Tomorrow he'd talk to that blasted painting. He held little hope for what the conversation would bring.

Sleep evaded him that night, as it did most nights now. He tossed and turned for several hours before admitting defeat and getting up all together. He cast a quick eye towards the still sleeping figure before heading out of the room and locking the door behind him. The astronomy tower was always a good space to think and clear his mind. And tonight he cast his memories back to the night when his life was restored – the night when things become a whole lot more complicated.

He'd awoken to a dark and seemingly empty hospital wing. It was like a spark of electricity had burst through him, snapping his mind and body into consciousness. He knew instantly that he was alive – the thought dazzled in perfectly clarity in his tired mind. What he couldn't comprehend was how.  
He sat up, testing his body. He'd expected to feel severe pain, weakness, but instead he felt better than he had in a very long time. The first thing he did was check his Dark Mark. It was still there, of course it was. But he couldn't help that small slither of hope that it had been erased from his skin as Voldemort had been erased from this earth. His eyes scanned the room and he found Harry lying in a bed further down the room. Remus was asleep in a chair next to him, keeping watch over his charge. Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes and found himself watching the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest for a few minutes. He had no idea how that boy was still alive.  
He'd seen everything, he'd felt everything Voldemort had inflicted upon Harry as they battled in the darkness only hours earlier. Snape closed his eyes for a few moments, allowing the chilling words Voldemort had spoken to rattle around his head. He was sure they'd haunt him for a long time as he was certain they'd haunt Harry. The battle for his soul had been far more terrible that Snape could imagine. And he'd been forced to witness the entire thing.

It took three days for Madam Pomfrey to set him free from the hospital wing. He'd lied straight to her face of course. His legs were unsteady beneath him and his mind was not kind to him but he ignored that for now. It would pass. There was somewhere more important he had to be. He put up with her fussing and her list of instructions for bed rest. He passed Harry who was still sleeping soundly in his bed; Snape wasn't sure he'd seen him properly awake in the last three days. Remus was still by his side of course though he was reading a book now. He nodded at Severus as he walked by. Snape ignored him, left the hospital wing and fought his way up mountains of stairs to Dumbledore's office. He stared at the gargoyle outside for a few moments. He guessed that it wasn't Dumbledore's office anymore seeing as the old fool had gotten himself killed. Minerva was most likely to take his position. Luckily, the gargoyle was still set to the old password and Snape made his way up the circular staircase and pushed open the door at the top.

'I wondered when you would turn up,' a voice said from above him. 'You knew I'd be here?'  
Snape looked up and raised an eyebrow. 'I believe I preferred you as a human than a painting,' he said dryly, closing the door behind him.

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled down at him from behind McGonagall's desk.

'Sit down Severus; you look as though you're about to keel over.'

Snape ignored him, though steadied himself on the desk instead. 'What happened?' he asked. 'I'm supposed to be dead!'

'You are Harry are tied by your unbreakable vow,' Dumbledore said, 'I would have thought it was obvious. Harry isn't dead and so neither are you.'

'I saw everything he saw,' Snape went on. 'Everything that happened in the battle for his soul – I witnessed it.'

Dumbledore was nodding in his frame. 'That was to be expected,' he said. 'Your bond was powerful, it was constructed from love. Lily would have wanted you to be there for Harry's most testing times.'

Snape used the silence that followed to settle himself at the desk. He ran his hands through his hair in an almost deranged manner as he tried to get his head around what had happened in the last few days. A memory suddenly struck him and his head shot upright.

_He turned his head, his eyes finding those of Snape who was well hidden within the trees. The two men were having some kind of silent interaction, their eyes focused on each other and nothing else. Snape glanced quickly at Harry, his face pained, before he looked back to Dumbledore and gave a quick nod. _

_Seemingly satisfied, Dumbledore turned back to Voldemort and in that moment, the green light of the killing curse struck him full force in the chest. _

'In the forest – I made you a promise,' Snape said thoughtfully. 'I cannot remember what it was. I cannot remember that night clearly any longer.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Understandable,' he said. 'You have been through quite an ordeal. I am afraid, however, that what I have to say next will be distressing to hear.'

'I believe I am ready for almost anything these days,' Snape said.

'Very well,' Dumbledore said. He removed his spectacles and cleaned them on his robes. Snape thought it very strange for a portrait to be doing this, though he was beginning to get used to the strange things happening around him recently.  
'I struggled for many years to try and determine the way of my demise,' Dumbledore began. 'I believed eventually that I would fall ill to old age and go peacefully in my sleep. However, when Lord Voldemort began to take control of the wizarding world once again I was suddenly graced with the exact terms of my death. That night, in the forest, I was fulfilling a duty I'd been waiting to fill for many years. Of course I knew that Harry would battle valiantly and do everything he could to stop Voldemort from returning from behind the veil. But Voldemort is strong, Severus, stronger than any of us could ever imagine. And I knew that night, that he was not going to go as peacefully as we wished him to. If Harry beat him, if Harry overpowered him and pushed his soul behind the veil, Voldemort would not be subdued. Rage and fury is a powerful thing, more powerful than we can possibly understand. It can cause even the best men to do unthinkable things. And it would aid Voldemort to his return to human form and his return to power. It was because of this, Severus, that I allowed myself to die at his hands that night. I was prepared and I was ready for what was waiting for me behind the veil. And, as I believe was my destiny to do so, I would wait for Voldemort to join me in death and do my best to ensure that he would not return. Harry's strength, unfortunately, would not be enough to banish him forever. I needed to be there as an added effort to protect this world – to protect Harry.'

Snape's brow was furrowed so deeply it was giving him a headache. He was staring down at the desk as he allowed Dumbledore's words to wash over him. His entire body was aching now, his mind demanding sleep and rest from those awful words that had just been spoken. He raised his head again and forced himself to speak, curiosity getting the better of him despite the dread crawling through him at the anticipation of Dumbledore's response.

'The Dark Lord can return from behind the veil?'

Dumbledore nodded gravely. His eyes monitored Snape from behind his frame.

'There is something he can use,' he said slowly, ensuring Snape was understanding his words. 'Something far more deadly that we've ever imagined.'

'A weapon?' Snape asked quickly.

'Far worse,' Dumbledore replied. 'He will use a body. The body of someone who was very dear to Harry. Someone who fell through the veil whole and unhindered.'

Snape's mouth dropped open. 'Black?' He had not been expecting that. He found himself unable to speak for several moments.

Dumbledore addressed him again once he'd regained his senses. 'We all know Voldemort is strong. Harry fought valiantly. But given the chance, Voldemort will do anything in his power to return. Sirius' body fell through the veil whole and it was this which killed him. His body will be waiting and so will Voldemort.'

Snape had never felt so much rage at something that confused him this entirely. He stood up sharply in his chair; it toppled to the floor behind him loudly. Dumbledore was watching him sadly.

'I understand this is a lot of information to take in.'

'So what was the promise I made you?' Snape cut in. 'I made a promise just before you died – it had something to do with this, clearly. What was it?'

'Your promise was to ensure that Sirius' return to this world was kept secret from Harry and to protect what is left of Sirius before Voldemort takes him over completely.'

'Black will not come back as himself?' Snape asked.

'He will have memories of his past, I'm sure, and he will remember who he is. But he will not be in control of his actions or his intentions. He will be a very confused man and at his most vulnerable moments, will fall pray to Voldemort's soul that has forced its way into his body.'

'He will be exactly as Potter was then when he was possessed by the Dark Lord,' Snape bit out. 'You are essentially asking me to babysit the soul of the Dark Lord who has imprisoned itself in the body of Sirius Black!' Snape let out a loud, insane laugh. 'Do you have any idea of how utterly asinine that is? Do you wish me to bring whatever is left of Black's body, as well as Lord Voldemort himself, into this castle and watch over him?'  
Dumbledore was silent as he allowed Snape to vent his frustrations.

'What do you want me to do?' Snape shouted furiously when he didn't get a response. 'I was never meant to get involved in this! I did my job, I did as I promised! I tried to protect Potter as best I could… but I failed! I was meant to die that night in the forest. I was not supposed to return and deal with this…whatever it may be.'

'You value your life so little?' Dumbledore asked sadly. 'You would have stayed behind the veil instead?'

Snape glared at the painting for a few moments. 'There is nothing left for me here.'

'There is Harry,' Dumbledore said.

'That boy is nothing to me. His life and mine are entwined only because of an unbreakable vow. He no longer needs my protection!'

'You cannot believe that, Severus,' Dumbledore said, glancing towards Sirius' still body. 'I'm afraid that there is far worse to come for Harry. Your job is not yet finished.'

'I wish it to be finished,' Snape said coldly. 'You should have told me. You should have _told me_ that you believed this could happen!' He turned and stalked unsteadily towards the door to the office. With one hand on the handle he turned back, another question burning in his mind. 'What would have happened if Potter had not been successful in pushing the Dark Lord's soul back behind the veil? What would have happened if both he and I had died?'

'I knew that would not be the case,' Dumbledore said. 'I had faith in you both.'

Snape scowled deeply at him, hatred and rage coursing through his veins. 'One more thing,' he asked bitterly. 'How are we supposed to defeat the Dark Lord this time? You can hardly expect Potter to kill his godfather?'

'The person returning from the veil will look like Sirius and may sometimes behave like Sirius. But inside, it will be a completely different person. Harry will not be killing his godfather for that man no longer exists.'

'You're heartless,' Snape growled. 'A heartless, meddling old fool.' He stepped out and slammed the door loudly behind him.


	23. The tale of Severus Snape Part 2

**Chapter twenty two**

_The tale of Severus Snape_

_ part 2_

The next few days after his conversation with Dumbledore, Snape kept himself locked in his chambers fighting desperately to keep his mind and his health in order. This was not the time to fall apart. This was not the time to completely loose his head, though it felt like he had already lost his marbles. He kept replaying what Dumbledore had told him in his mind, torturing himself with different scenarios to ensure he would have nothing to do with this insanity that was about to come into his life. Just as he thought that he was rid of the evil that had controlled and ruined his life, it was about to walk straight back in and take control and even worse – in the form of Sirius Black. Dumbledore couldn't even tell what state Black's body would be in when Voldemort finally wrenched it from the veil. Could he still do magic? Would he murder Snape straight off and run directly for Harry? Questions were burning and keeping him from sleep and continuously fuelling his anger towards Dumbledore. But no matter how strong his hatred for the man was and no matter how angry he was at the world, Snape still found himself returning to speak with his painting only a week later.

Minerva was no doubt teaching Transfiguration as he entered an empty office at the top of the stairway. Dumbledore's painting had been watching the doorway, obviously waiting for him to return.

'Severus,' he greeted warmly.

Snape scowled at him. 'What is it you wish me to do?' he said plainly.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. 'You are agreeing to help?'

'Do not act as though this surprises you,' Snape snapped. 'I am in far too deep to back out now. What you've told me has been plaguing me for days. Just tell me what I am supposed to do. When is Black going to make his return to our world?'

'It won't be long now,' Dumbledore said.

Snape frowned at him. 'How can you know that?' he asked. 'Your painting has no connection to your soul behind the veil…does it?'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'I do not believe it to, no. I am merely making a calculated guess. From what we know of Voldemort, he wouldn't want to wait around too long. It just depends on how long it takes for him to work himself into Sirius' body.'

'The Dark Lord was always quite skilled in the art of possession,' Snape said thoughtfully. 'How will we know when he has returned?'

'He'll come here, to Hogwarts.'

'Why here?'

'Harry is here,' Dumbledore explained as if it were obvious. 'Both Voldemort and Sirius will feel the need to be here near him.'

'And what if the Dark Lord decides to murder me, what then?'

'He will not kill you immediately, Severus,' Dumbledore said. 'Complete possession of another human being is difficult – possession of a body who has passed beyond the veil is even more complicated. Voldemort will appear in the moments in which Sirius' body is vulnerable, in which is mind is confused and memories distorted.'

'So I just have to wait until he's in control for him to murder me, wonderful.'

'You are forgetting one important thing,' Dumbledore told him. 'Sirius is dead. It is usually the case that when a witch or wizard has passed on, they are unable to cast magic. I expect this to be the case with Sirius. However, the veil is a great mystery, one that we will never know the true meaning of.'

Snape glared at him as he processed everything. So, Sirius would come here to Hogwarts when he returned. He'd try and go straight to Harry and Dumbledore just expected Snape to intercept him? A crazed mad-man who is barely human and not in control of his own thoughts and action – how did Dumbledore expect him to do that?

'You will not need to tackle the man in public if that's what you're worried about,' Dumbledore said quietly, as if he'd just read Snape's mind.

'No?'

'No. He will come here, I'm sure, to speak with me. Sirius will be confused and Voldemort's presence in his body will not help matters. I'm sure he and I would have already conversed behind the veil. He'll know to come here. I will have Minerva contact you when the time comes.'

It was not a fortnight later when Snape received an urgent message from Minerva. It was late on a Monday night and he was sat alone in his chambers trying to make his mind and body obey him when she'd floo called him. He made his way as quickly as he could towards the headmistress's office and almost walked directly into her at the bottom of the spiral staircase. She had her arms folded tightly and a look of utter disdain on her face.

'This had better be important,' she said tightly. 'I haven't been allowed in my own office for the past twenty minutes. I run this school. You'd both do well to remember that.'

She pulled her robes tighter around her neck and walked away leaving Severus to wonder why Dumbledore had kicked McGonagall out of her own office. He climbed the stairs and didn't bother knocking before letting himself into the room.

He stopped short in the doorway, the breath knocked completely out of him.

'Ah Severus, glad you could join us!' Dumbledore greeted happily.

Snape wasn't certain how he was going to react when he met the body of Sirius Black again after all this time. All he managed was to stare back at the figure across the room with a strange mixture of awe and disgust crawling through his stomach.

The body of Sirius Black was sitting awkwardly in a chair at the desk, his arms flopped limply beside him and his eyes had rolled sickeningly into the back of his head. His journey here hadn't treated him too well, obviously, Snape thought taking in the odd appearance of the man. His skin was pasty white; it looked as though someone had tried to erase a sketch on a piece of paper. He was almost transparent – though not in the sense that Nearly Headless Nick was, instead he looked as though he was fading from existence entirely. There was no other way to put it. His breathing was laboured and painful to watch. His fingers twitched slightly in his sleep.  
Snape looked to Dumbledore in shock. 'What in merlins name has happened to him?' he said quietly. 'How is he even alive?'

'Do not forget,' Dumbledore said sharply, 'he is not alive. He is a possessed body that is all.'

'A body with memories and thoughts!' Snape said, outraged. The thought itself was horrific but seeing the thing up close was even worse. Snape felt physically sick.

'Have you spoken to him?'

Dumbledore nodded. 'I have.'

'And?' Snape demanded. 'Is he aware that the Dark Lord is using his body?'

'Oh yes, he is quite aware. Apparently he and I spoke behind the veil. I warned of him of what was going to happen and told him to come straight here to speak with us.'

Snape shook his head; everything felt very surreal. 'What do we do now he's here?' he asked. 'I can keep him safe, I can keep the boy from finding out about any of this – but how do we rid his body of the Dark Lord?'

Dumbledore was quiet for quite some time. He was obviously struggling with something.

'We must destroy the vessel,' he said. 'But Sirius' body does not belong in this world – '

'And so it cannot be destroyed in this world…' Snape finished. 'Oh this keeps getting better and better! So one of us will have to drag him back to the veil, I suppose?'

'He cannot return by himself. Someone who is already dead cannot die again.'

Snape ran a tense hand through his hair and threw the other up in exasperation. 'The boy, I suppose?' he asked.

'It need not be, Harry.'

'But it will be.'

Dumbledore inclined his head. 'Inevitably, yes.'

'That will mean I will return with them,' Snape said thoughtfully. 'He and I are still bound by the unbreakable vow.'

'I unfortunately believe that may be the case.'

'Then I shall not allow it to be,' Snape said. 'I'll ensure it is me who returns Black where he belongs.'

'You cannot sacrifice yourself just yet, Severus,' Dumbledore told him. 'You are needed here. You cannot leave yet.'

Snape raised his eyebrows. 'I cannot leave yet?' he echoed. 'And when exactly will I know when I am allowed to leave?'

'The time will present itself, I am sure. But do not go before. Others may suffer because of your loss. You're more important than you realise.'

'Are you going to tell the boy? About any of this?'

Dumbledore shook his head firmly. 'What Harry doesn't know, won't hurt him.'


	24. The tale of Severus Snape part 3

**Okay, so after this chapter we should be up to date. We've found out what Harry did in the three months before the Epilogue in 'The Enemy Within' and after this chapter, we would have finished Snape's story of those three months.  
Just to clarify, the next chapter will be set at the end of Novemeber/beginning of December as we start to move forward with the story and past Harry's recovery.  
I found it very difficult to write Snape's reactions in this chapter. Obviously we never saw him in these situations in the books so I've tried to keep him in character, baring in mind what he's been through in the previous story I wrote. Hopefully I did a good enough job. ****Hope you enjoy! ****Drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter twenty three**

_The tale of Severus Snape part 3_

The next three months passed in such a blur of confusion for Snape that half the time he didn't know if he was coming or going. Sirius' outbursts were explosive and dangerous and most of the time, directed at Snape.

'YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE FOREVER!' Sirius would yell. Snape was pleased he'd remembered to put the silencing charm up around his chambers; explaining why there were voices coming from his room had resulted in an odd rumour that Snape was having a sordid love affair with McGonagall.

'When are you and Dumbledore going to figure out how to get me back to the veil?'

Snape, who was just about to leave the room, stopped in his tracks.

The old man had done it again.

He'd manipulated and lied to almost everyone.

Snape looked at Black with a pitying expression. He didn't know. He didn't know that someone was going to have to sacrifice themselves to return him to his rightful place.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Sirius demanded.

'Dumbledore hasn't explained to you…' Snape said.

Sirius shook his head. 'No… when we were behind the veil he said he'd tell me when I arrived here.'

Snape sighed heavily and turned to face Sirius. This wasn't going to be pleasant, Snape thought. Why Dumbledore had neglected to inform him of his demise was bewildering. Well, Snape thought, pulling back his shoulders, he wasn't going to play Dumbledore's little game. It had gone on long enough. He'd already been dragged into this against his will and from now on, if he was the one to be babysitting the Dark Lord, he would be in control.

'You will not be able to return to the veil alone,' Snape said, watching Sirius carefully for a reaction. He tried to voice the next sentence delicately. 'Someone will have to…take you back.'

Sirius' eyes instantly grew wide. 'Someone will have to die for me to go back?'

'Worse,' Snape told him. 'Someone will have to sacrifice themselves for you to return.'

Sirius' entire body grew tense. Snape automatically took a step backwards.

'Not Harry,' Sirius said tightly.

'It need not be the boy,' Snape told him.

'But it will be, won't it?'

Snape gave a slow nod. 'Dumbledore believes so.'

'I want you to do it, Snape,' Sirius said, looking somewhat deranged now. 'Promise me, Snape, promise me you won't let Harry sacrifice himself for me. PROMISE ME!'

'I will not promise you,' Snape said coolly. 'I have made far too many promises in my life and they have brought me little kindness. But you have my word that I will do my best.'

'He can't know I'm here. Don't tell him; please don't let him see me like his.'

Sirius was silent for a few moments before walking towards Snape and offering his hand. Snape looked down at it, confused.

'I don't wish Harry to see me as I am now.' He nodded towards his hand. 'You can touch me,' Sirius told him. 'I can't feel you though – or return the touch.'

Tentatively, Snape reached out and took his hand. He was half expecting his hand to slide through Sirius' and emerge the other side but it did neither. He clasped Sirius' arm like a normal mans, though Sirius' fingers didn't return the gesture. His skin was ice cold and clammy and sent a shiver racing up Snape's spine.

'Why didn't Dumbledore tell me this?' Sirius asked sadly.

Snape could only shrug. 'I can only assume he didn't want to elicit a reaction that would cause the Dark Lord to present himself to us.'

'I cannot keep control of him for long,' Sirius said. 'They'll come a day that he'll make himself known…I won't be able to control him then.'

Snape gave a nod. He was all too aware of the power of possession. He'd watched Harry go through it endlessly last year after all.

Sirius and Snape spent the next few months devising a concoction of plans as to how they'd meet their untimely demise. Surprisingly, when the two men weren't at each others throats they began to work well as a team. They decided to keep Dumbledore out the loop and not involve him in what they were discussing. At times, when Sirius was at his most vulnerable and his mood was low and temper strained, Voldemort would push through for a few moments causing a minutes worth of obsolete destruction in Snape's chambers.  
The night in which Snape had decided enough was enough had been the worst yet. It was the same night he'd left Sirius alone in his chambers and climbed to the top of the Astronomy tower to clear his head and think back on what had happened.  
It was the first time he'd allowed Sirius out of his chambers in the three months after his return from the veil. The students were at lunch or in their dormitories but Snape cast a quick disillusionment charm over Sirius' odd fading body anyway. They'd walked to the highest point of the castle so that Sirius could look out over the grounds. Unfortunately for Snape, Harry and Remus happened to be sat beside the lake, deep in conversation. He cursed silently. He felt Sirius move beside him.

'I shouldn't have brought you here,' Snape told him.

'You haven't told him.' Sirius said.

'I have done as you asked,' Snape replied sourly. 'I've had no contact with the boy.'

'…I have your word?'

'It has been three months. I will not go back now.'

When they returned to Snape's chambers, Sirius had a surprising request for Snape.

'I want to see him.'

Snape whirled around, slamming the door to his chambers loudly behind him.

'Are you mad?' he hissed. 'This is getting more and more ridiculous.'

'Dumbledore said –'

'Dumbledore is a _painting_,' Snape snapped. 'He's an oil canvas hanging on the wall of Minerva's office. He is of no use to us.'

Snape marched over to his potions cabinet and pulled it open. The glass on the doors reflected the image of Sirius stood behind him.

'Look at you,' Snape said harshly. 'You're barely alive!' He turned around and thrust a vial into Sirius' hand. It tumbled through the skin of his hand and fingers and fell to the ground with a crash. Snape folded his arms, pleased at the point he'd just proven. 'You don't even know what or _who_ you are anymore and you wish to see him? I have informed you of what state your godson has been in these past few months. If you swan back into his life now, as you are, he will have nightmares for the rest of his life.'

'You're right,' Sirius said, though it was great effort for him to do so.

'That wasn't what you were saying the other evening,' Snape said coldly. 'From what I recall, The Dark Lord's hold on you was as prominent as ever.'

Sirius rushed forward at Snape, stopping an arms length away from him. 'You know I can't control that – you know if I was able to stop myself…'

'But you cannot – so get a grip. This is who you are now. This is what you've become.'

'HE HAS MADE ME THIS,' Sirius bellowed, attempting to grab handfuls of his own hair. 'HE IS MAKING ME THIS!'

'I am quite aware of that,' Snape said. 'Stay away from the boy. No good will come of this.'

And Snape quite firmly believed this until, not even a week later, Sirius had erupted into such a rage over being continually disallowed from seeing Harry that the majority of his chambers were destroyed.  
The astronomy tower was always peaceful at this time of night. Snape could stare out at the stars and let the thoughts plaguing him to drift away into the air. Well, that was usually the case. Tonight, after replaying the events of the last three months in his mind, he came to a decision. Sirius Black would not be solely his responsibility anymore. He did not care how selfish that sounded or what harm it would cause to those he told. All he knew was that he was not able to carry this burden alone.

And tomorrow, he would ensure that both Harry and Remus were aware of what Dumbledore had been keeping from them all these months.  
The old fool would not isolate him again.  
He'd been alone for long enough.


	25. The meeting

**Chapter twenty four**

_The meeting_

Harry left Gryffindor tower for the first time feeling the happiest he'd felt in a long time. His conversation with Remus yesterday had helped; he'd still have nightmares of course but speaking about what was going on in his mind relieved some of the pressure in his chest. He and Ginny were getting on better than ever. Their time apart had reinforced their love for each other and now they were rarely apart. And Hermione had forgiven him for the way he'd behaved with Draco the night she was injured. They were a close knit group, perhaps closer than they'd ever been, even when Ron was with them. Harry felt his stomach give a guilty lurch but he allowed himself that thought. They'd been through different things together since Ron's death, things that would inevitably bring them closer together. He didn't doubt for a second that Ron would be more than happy for him that things were finally getting back to normal.

And he'd finally gotten a new wand. Their return to Diagon Alley had not been a pleasant one so soon after the attack. Shops were still boarded up, others in different stages of repair. The streets were a lot quieter than before. People were taking more precautions now a days knowing that the Death Eaters could be lurking around. There were flowers and candles left outside Gringotts bank where the majority of the victims met their end. Harry, who was still unaware of true wizarding mourning traditions, thought it to be a very muggle gesture. The Daily Profit was beginning to name those who'd lost their lives and there were pages upon pages of tributes to loved ones. Harry couldn't read it. He thumbed through quickly until he saw a picture of the teenage girl he'd seen be thrown through the window of Flourish and Blotts; he put it down after that.  
Remus had told Harry that, although the Aurors were doing their best, they couldn't seem to get any decent information out of those Death Eaters in Azkaban. They'd gotten one lead which had ended in the death of two Junior Aurors who'd been sent to check it out. The Death Eaters were obviously highly skilled in Occlumency as Veritaserum didn't seem to be having much affect either. Instead of revealing their deepest darkest secrets, the Death Eaters were blurting out more mundane facts such as what soap they use in the shower what they'd eaten for lunch the previous day. Despite all this, Harry found himself not minding so much that they weren't making any progress. The Death Eater army would be in such a state of disarray, seeing as some of them were locked away in Azkaban and others were dead, that they wouldn't be planning an attack any time soon. And for now, he could get on with life as it used to be.  
Things were gradually returning to normal. Or as normal as they could get for Harry Potter.

He met Ginny and Hermione for breakfast and they spent the hour discussing the pros and cons of the radio interview Harry had carried out for Fudge. Remus had received an invitation for Harry to do a magazine article to repair the damage he'd caused in the first interview. Remus had sent a polite note back telling Fudge that if he wasn't prepared to allow them their custody hearing, Harry would unfortunately be unavailable for any upcoming interviews. Hermione thought this wise.

'You did a great job the first time, Harry,' she told him. 'And the attack on Diagon Alley not long after just helped to prove your point. The damage is done, there's nothing Fudge can do to change that.'

'Do you think people will help the next time there's an attack?' Ginny asked.

'I'm sure of it,' Harry said. 'People were trying to fight back in Diagon Alley – we were just completely outnumbered. And then there was that awful curse they put the anti-apparition jinx.'

Hermione looked pained. 'Has anybody figured out how they managed that yet?'

Harry shook his head. 'Tonks says the Aurors have been working on it and trying to figure out a counter curse or something. They don't seem to be having much luck at the moment.'

'Have they tried asking Dumbledore?' she asked.

Ginny and Harry shared a look.

'Uh, Hermione, you do remember that he died, right?' Harry said.

Hermione shook a dismissive hand at him. 'I'm not daft, Harry,' she said. 'You know how there were paintings in Dumbledore's office of previous headmasters –'

'How did you know that?' Harry asked. 'I don't remember you ever going in there?'

'Have you even opened Hogwarts: A history, Harry? Anyway, you can communicate with these paintings as though they're real, just like you can with the ones around the staircases. And now there's a painting of Dumbledore up there.'

Harry's stomach clenched tightly. He wasn't quite sure how to react to that news. Seeing Dumbledore again…speaking with him after all this time would certainly be strange, but surely he should be happy that there was still some way in which they might communicate? But then again there were many things about the night that Dumbledore died which plagued him terribly. There were still many unanswered questions which, deep down, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to.

He was just about to voice this when he felt a large presence appear behind him. He spun around quickly, hand on his wand, and came face to face with Professor Snape. He was glaring down at Harry though not with the look of disgust he would have been wearing last year. Everything they'd been through three months ago had softened their hatred for each other…a little bit anyway.

'Where's Lupin?' Snape demanded.

Harry was so taken aback that he forgot how to formulate a sentence for a moment. Snape hadn't spoken to him directly since that night in the forest. That was three months ago. Three months without uttering a single word to him. Well, Harry thought, unless you included his unfortunate splinching accident when Snape had told him to 'Stay still idiot boy.' But Harry wasn't going to count that.

'Potter!' Snape yelled again, into his face.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. 'Uh, in his classroom I think, why?'

'Come with me,' Snape said sharply. 'Leave your girlfriend. We have something very important to attend to.'

Sharing a confused look with the two girls, Harry waved a quick goodbye and followed Snape's quick strides out of the Great Hall and towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. With the speed that he was walking, he and Snape got there in record time. Snape was already hammering on the door whilst Harry tried to get his heart rate back to normal. It didn't take Remus long to appear. He pulled open the door and raised an eyebrow.

'What have you done?' he asked, folding his arms.

Harry made a face. 'Nothing!' he said. 'Why do you always assume the worst?'

Harry waved his hand dismissively as Remus laughed. 'Yeah I know, stupid question.'

'You both need to come with me,' Snape said, cutting in.  
Remus eyed him suspiciously. 'Is there a problem, Severus?'

Snape paused for a few moments. For the first time in a long time, his mind was battling against what his heart told him to do. It was a very strange feeling. In all his years of spying for Dumbledore he'd never bothered with moral values. He hadn't felt concern for another individual in a very long time. Harry was the first person to draw emotion out of him since Lily and even then he had to be laying on the forest floor bleeding to death. Was telling them the right thing to do? He knew exactly how Harry was going to react; Remus would be slightly easier to deal with. Was he going to be causing more harm than good?  
He looked back at the two of them. Dumbledore had been manipulating things for long enough. It was time for someone else to take control. After all, if Snape was the one who was going to be sacrificing himself, he should have some say in who was to know the truth.

'What did Dumbledore tell you before he died?' Snape asked sharply, breaking the silence.

Harry shook his head. 'He didn't tell me anything,' he said, confused. 'Why, was he supposed to?'

Snape went on quickly. 'Has he ever spoken to you about the true power the veil possesses?'

Again, Harry shook his head.

'Severus, what is all this about?' Remus asked, confused.

'Come with me,' Snape said, turning his back.

An anxious feeling pushed its way into Harry's stomach. He looked at Remus worriedly.

'What's going on?' he whispered as they walked to follow Snape.

Remus shook his head. 'I'm sure he'll explain in a minute,' he said, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze. 'Nothing to worry about.'

They followed Snape along the corridor and down several flights of stairs. Harry recognised this as where the Slytherin Common rooms were; he'd been in there enough times after all. Snape passed the entrance and kept walking to the end of the passageway. There was only one room down here with a large, wooden door protecting it.

'Are these your chambers?' Harry asked curiously. It was cold and damp down here. No wonder Snape was so miserable all the time.

Snape turned to face him. 'I warn you now, you're not going to like what I'm about to show you.'

He unlocked the door with a quick Alohamora spell and pushed it open. Harry and Remus stepped in tentatively. Harry's heart was hammering in his chest. The room was a complete mess. There were overturned chairs in the corner, the cabinet in front of them had been reduced to rubble; what had once been vials of potions were now spread across the floor in puddles. There was a large black mark up the back wall; the room smelt as though something had been severely burnt.

'Severus, what on earth happened in here?' Remus asked as Snape quickly shut the door behind them.

Snape merely pointed towards the bed up against the far wall. Curious, Harry stepped forward to get a better look. There was definitely a figure tucked up in the covers. But it looked strange…

The figure gave a stretch in their sleep and rolled over towards Harry.  
For a moment, Harry was unsure what he was seeing. When his brain finally clicked into action, shock and terror rocketed through him rendering him completely numb. His breath caught in his chest and he stumbled backwards into Remus. His legs trembled dangerously beneath him but thankfully did not throw him to the floor. Harry couldn't do anything but stare at the sight in front of him. He could feel Remus beside him just as rigid, just as utterly shocked as he was. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it.  
Sirius.  
Sirius, alive and asleep in Snape's chambers? There were so many things wrong with that sentence. For an odd reason Harry didn't understand, Snape's nonchalant approach to showing them this fuelled him with absolute fury. Filled with rage, he grabbed the man by the front of his robes and shoved him backwards into the wall. Too shocked to react, Snape allowed Harry to get the better of him for a few moments. Harry couldn't speak he was so furious. He wound his hands tighter in the fabric of Snape's robes and stared him down.


	26. Fall out

**Sorry it's late guys, Christmas was pretty hectic! I hope everyone had a lovely time!  
I'm off to Australia for a month in a few weeks so I'm going to try my hardest to finish the story by the 22nd of January.  
Fingers crossed!  
Hope you enjoy, drop me a review and let me know what you think.  
P.s If anybody else saw the finale of Merlin on Christmas Eve... oh my goodness. I cried for a good hour afterwards. **

**Chapter twenty five**

_Fall out_

'What the hell is this!' Harry growled, shoving Snape hard in the chest. 'WHAT IS THIS?'

Snape grabbed Harry around the wrists and prised his fingers away from his robes.

'Calm yourself, Potter,' Snape said, casting a worried glance towards Sirius.

Harry stepped away from Snape and shoved his hands through his hair instead.

He'd spent the last year coming to terms with Sirius' death and dealing with the heavy guilt that burdened him daily about the cause of his demise. He'd never forgiven himself for what happened that night. Time had passed and the thoughts had become easier to deal with, the guilt had lessoned his hold on his chest, but he still lay awake at night thinking of what he could have done to prevent his death. And now the cause of all these feelings was standing right in front of him. The veil had not been kind to Sirius' body. He almost appeared transparent – he had the same look as Nearly Headless Nick though he was certainly not a ghost. His eyes seemed to have sunk into his sockets, his hair lay flat and limp around his ears. He looked completely haunted, like he'd suffered an eternity of terrible nightmares. Harry didn't want to think what life was like behind the veil; even for someone who had been as good-hearted as Sirius he was sure that the afterlife still held horrors for everyone. Harry looked towards Snape who appeared to be doing everything he could to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room. This must be hell for Snape. His life long enemy returning from the dead; Harry stifled the very inappropriate urge to smile.

'I don't understand,' Remus said. His voice was hoarse and threatening to crack any moment. He took a step towards Sirius and then stopped, thinking better of it.

'He's alive?'

'Not as such…' Snape said quietly, watching Harry carefully for another outburst. 'He has memories…he has thoughts and ideas of who he used to be. But this is just his body. It is being powered by another means.'

'And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?' Harry snapped.

'It means that my body is here against its wishes. And that soon, it will have to be returned.'

Harry wheeled around on the spot. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth; a solid lump formed in the back of his throat. Sirius was sat up in the bed staring directly at him. He looked wary as though worried of what Harry was about to do next.

'I didn't want you to see me like this,' Sirius said quietly, hanging his head.

With the confirmation that Sirius could actually communicate with them and he wasn't just a figment of his imagination, Harry felt an overwhelming urge to fling the door open and run for his life. People didn't just come back from the dead. It was impossible!

'Harry?' he heard Sirius say. He moved to get up but Harry stumbled away from him.

Acting as though it were causing him great pain to do so, Snape conjured two chairs for both Harry and Remus and pushed them into the seats. All of a sudden, Harry felt his breaths begin to come in short, sharp gasps. The feeling of total panic had crept up on him out of nowhere. He glanced at Remus; he didn't seem to be in much better shape. His eyes kept sliding in and out of focus as though his mind was battling to decide whether he was dreaming or not.

Snape sighed loudly and, sensing he was about to start hyperventilating, thrust Harry's head between his knees.

'Is he an inferius? Harry asked from between his knees, desperately hoping that wasn't the case. 'Is that how he's back? He's been bewitched?'

'No,' Remus said quietly, placing a hand on Harry's back. His calm demeanour had finally returned; he'd seemed to have recovered from the shock a lot quicker than Harry had. 'He's talking, he's rational… If he were an inferius he wouldn't be aware that he was alive. He wouldn't be capable of rational thinking. And he'd probably be trying to kill you, Harry.'

'I am in the room you know,' Sirius said. His attempt at humour fell flat and he rubbed his head awkwardly. 'I know it's a bit of a shock.'

Harry pulled his head up and looked at Sirius with an incredulous look on his face. Sirius had already realised his words sounded idiotic before Harry started shouting at him.

'A bit of a shock?' Harry echoed. 'A bit of a shock! MY DEAD GODFATHER IS STOOD ABOUT THREE METRES AWAY FROM ME!'

Harry jabbed a finger at Sirius. 'Look at you! You're not even human!' A dark scowl spread across his face. 'What the hell are you?' he growled, getting to his feet once more. 'Is there something you haven't told me about magic - about the possibility of daemons or monsters or something? Because that person I'm looking at is not my godfather! I don't know what the hell you are but you're not Sirius! You can't be!'

Finally giving in to his instinct, Harry turned on his heel and sprinted from the room. He could hear Sirius calling after him. He even heard Snape start swearing at Sirius and telling him to keep his voice down. He ignored all of it. His legs were working independently to his body and before he knew it, he'd reached the gargoyle protecting McGonagall's office. He stopped and leant against it, breathing heavily. Somehow, when Hermione had told him this morning that Dumbledore's painting was in the office, Harry knew he was going to end up here. And somehow, Dumbledore seemed to know too as the gargoyle sprung to life and stepped aside to let Harry up. He didn't wait for the stairs to ascend, choosing to leap up them instead and rip the door open as soon as he reached the top. He almost fell through the door onto his face but the sight of Dumbledore looking down at him from behind the desk righted him solidly.

'Severus informed me you were coming,' he said.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?' Harry yelled, slamming the door behind him. 'I had the right to know!'

When Dumbledore didn't answer, Harry found himself becoming increasingly frustrated with the old man.

'I had the right to know about Sirius. _I HAD THE RIGHT!_ And I had the right to know that you were here. Nobody told me! Don't you think I have questions about that night in the forest? Don't you think I need some closure on how you died? And all this time you've been hiding away up here in your cosy little office scheming behind my back!'

'I was not scheming, Harry,' Dumbledore said softy. 'I can assure you of that.'

'Then what exactly are you playing at?' Harry snapped. 'Because one minute, everything is normal and the next I'm having a conversation with my dead Godfather. My dead Godfather who seems to have been living with Snape. _WITH SNAPE_! Do you know how deluded that sounds?'

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh and hung his head. 'I am sorry that you found out this way,' he said. 'I did not mean for you to be so upset.'

'You did not mean for me to know at all, did you?' Harry cut in.

Dumbledore paused for a few moments. 'It was not in your best interests,' he said eventually.  
Harry had an overpowering urge to leap up onto the desk and skewer the painting with something sharp.

You are dead,' Harry said darkly. 'You do not have control over my life anymore!'

Dumbledore was looking at him over the top of his spectacles. It was the same look that made Harry feel as though he were being x-rayed.

'You have grown considerably since I last saw you, Harry,' he said.

'Yeah, well, I've gone through a lot,' Harry replied evenly.

'You are very nearly a man.'

'Then surely I have the right to make my own choices in life!' Harry said. He paused for a few moments, taking the time to allow his heart to stop thrumming so harshly in his chest. He blew out a breath in an attempt to calm his anger. 'You weren't going to tell me he was back… so what exactly were you planning to do with Sirius? I want to know everything. How he got here – why he's here. Sirius said his body is here against his wishes, what does that even mean?'

Dumbledore was quiet for some time.

'You owe me,' Harry said. 'You owe me this!'

'What has Severus told you?' Dumbledore asked.

'Nothing. Nobody has told me anything.'

'Minerva will return any minute. Come back here tomorrow at the same time – I promise you, Harry, I shall tell you everything you wish to know then.'

Harry eyed him suspiciously. He wanted to argue, wanted to demand to be told everything right now. Knowing Dumbledore, however, he decided that tomorrow would have to be good enough. He'd know the truth then. Harry gave a quick nod and turned from the room. As he reached for the door handle it opened towards him and Snape appeared looking as though he'd just caught someone stealing from his potions supplies. Harry took an automatic step backwards.

'Leave Black alone this evening,' Snape told him sharply. 'Return to Lupin. You can see him tomorrow.'

Harry clenched his jaw, fed up of people telling him what he could and could not do and stormed from the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

'Your behaviour was a little dramatic, don't you think, Severus?' Dumbledore said from his frame, once sure that Harry had made his way down the stairs.

Snape ignored him.

'You have deliberately disobeyed me!' Dumbledore said his voice raising. 'And for what? To get one over on me perhaps?'

Snape wheeled round to face the painting. '_Deliberately disobeyed you_?' he echoed. 'I am not a child Albus! Whether you believe I am right or not, Potter had the right to know about his godfather.'

'That is not the real reason you told them and you know it,' Dumbledore said harshly. 'You were afraid; afraid about the possibilities and afraid of your upcoming demise!'

'Don't I have the right to be!' Snape bellowed. 'Have I not earned the right to be afraid of my death, Albus? I have been beyond the veil, I have seen what it offers me. I was ready for that, I was ready to die and leave this life behind and then you bring me into this complete mess! And now, I will never be able to just accept allowing myself to die. I have Lily's vow to act by and the boy, that blasted child, is the only reason I am still here! How can I do what you ask of me? You manipulate people Albus, you always have, and I am no longer prepared to be treated so. You're no longer alive. You will have no more power over me.'

'Have you told them about the possession? Have you told them the real reason behind Sirius' return?' Dumbledore thundered.

Snape paused, his breathing heavy and burdened. Shouting at Dumbledore had helped to clear some of his pain.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. 'Then you are as bad as you claim me to be…or perhaps you have grown attached to the child.

'I am keeping my vow,' Snape snarled. 'Nothing more.'


	27. Bittersweet

**I'm going to be posting more updates from now on as I need to get this finished by the 22nd of January.  
I really don't know whose idea it was to book a flight to Australia when I'm a terrible flyer.  
Oh yeah, that would be me.  
Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter twenty six  
**_Bittersweet_

Harry pushed open the door to Remus' chambers. He ignored the fact that he was supposed to be in defence against the dark arts and made his way across to the sofa in the middle of the room. He collapsed onto it, pulling his knees up to his chest and re-playing the events of the last hour in his mind. Everything was such a mess. And it was only a few hours ago that he'd been thinking that things were finally returning to normal. How wrong he'd been.

The door opened behind him and Harry pushed himself upright to peer over the back of the sofa. Remus was looking just as bad as Harry felt. He ran a hand over his face, pushed the door closed and then realised that Harry was sat up watching him. Remus frowned.

'Aren't you supposed to be in class?' he said.

'Aren't you supposed to be teaching that class?' Harry said with a wry grin.

Remus shrugged. 'Fair enough,' he said, crossing the room to sit beside Harry.

'Can you believe this?' Harry asked him.

Remus shook his head. 'I'm having a hard time getting my head around it all,' he said quietly. 'I saw him, with my own eyes, but my brain still doesn't want to believe it.'

'It's not really him though, is it?' Harry asked. 'I mean, it looked like Sirius…but Snape said it was just his body… how does that work?'

'You're asking the wrong man,' Remus said wearily. 'I imagine you went to see Dumbledore?'

Harry nodded. 'He wasn't planning to tell me at all.'

'Really?' Remus said, eyebrows raised. 'So that would mean Severus went behind Albus' back!'

'I think he did the right thing,' Harry said firmly. 'He believed we needed to know and that we had a right to know. Maybe what happened this summer changed him a little?'

Remus didn't look entirely convinced. 'Perhaps,' he said.

'Did you speak to Sirius at all?' Harry said.

'A little,' Remus told him. 'He didn't really say much – he kept asking about you.'

'He didn't tell you what happened? How he managed to come back?'

Remus shook his head. 'He said it was best left to Dumbledore to explain…speaking of that, when _is_ Dumbledore planning to explain?'

'Tomorrow,' Harry said. 'He said he'd tell me everything I need to know…'

'Harry,' Remus cut in quickly. 'Dumbledore has always insisted on keeping you in the dark. It was up to Severus to tell you the truth this time. Perhaps…if you want answers you should go to Sirius and ask for yourself.'

Harry looked at Remus anxiously. 'You're telling me to ignore Dumbledore?'

'Dumbledore isn't alive anymore,' Remus said. 'And I want answers just as much as you do.'

Remus was suddenly spurred to his feet. 'I'll stall Severus,' he said quickly.

'Are you serious?' Harry said, standing also.

Remus took his by the shoulders. 'You want to know what happened to Sirius and what on earth is going on?' Harry nodded. 'The only way you're going to get answers is to get them yourself. You know from experience that Dumbledore will never give you all the facts. You're in control here, Harry.'

'What about you?' Harry asked.

'Well, I'm sure you'll fill me in on everything I need to know,' Remus said with a wink.

Harry gave another nod but didn't move towards the door. Remus eyed him curiously.

'What's the matter?' he asked.

'What if it's bad?' Harry blurted out. 'What if the reason he's back is because of something terrible? They were just going to send him back without telling either of us – maybe there's a reason for that?'

'I know his body isn't supposed to be here,' Remus said. 'I have no idea how he's here and even if it may not be entirely him, he has Sirius' thoughts and memories. He looks and sounds just like him. And he's the only one who can give you the answers to your questions.'

It wasn't twenty minutes later that Remus had sped off in the direction of Dumbledore's office again in an attempt to keep Snape busy and Harry had began to make his way towards Snape's chambers to find Sirius. His heart was clattering around uncomfortably in his chest. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to speak with Sirius' body now that he was on his way to do so. But he was filled with a burning desire to know the truth about what was going on and Remus was right, the only way he was going to get that would be to speak to Sirius himself.

He reached the door to Snape's chambers sooner than he expected and paused for a few moments. He took a deep breath to ready himself and unlocked the door with his wand. Sirius was sat on the bed again staring at the wall opposite with a distant look in his eyes.

'What are you?' Harry asked quietly.

Sirius turned to face him. His face drawn and concerned.

'Shouldn't you be in class?'

'Shouldn't you be dead?'

Sirius managed a small grin. 'Touché.'

'I've been through enough already,' Harry said. 'I can't loose you again – you understand that, right?'

Sirius nodded. 'I understand.'

'So you need to tell me if you're really him, or if you're just part of him or something else entirely.'

'Surely Dumbledore – '

'Dumbledore will not tell me everything I want to know,' Harry said firmly. 'Even when you – when Sirius was alive he kept me in the dark.'

Sirius nodded slowly. 'You shouldn't be here alone, Harry,' he said sadly. 'You shouldn't be here. This was all a mistake – you should never have found out about me.'

'Why not!' Harry demanded.

'Things are a lot more complicated than they seem,' Sirius said. 'I honestly don't believe you'd want to know the truth this time.'

'I should be the judge of that,' Harry said firmly. 'I want to know the truth.'

Sirius hung his head sadly for a few moments before giving in. 'Okay,' he said eventually. 'I'll tell you.'  
He gestured for Harry to take the chair opposite him. Harry did so reluctantly; up close, Sirius looked even more terrible.

'That night at the Ministry – it was not the spell Bellatrix used which killed me, it was the fall through the veil itself. Everything was confusing for a long time. Memories of dreams, sights and smells all tricked me into thinking there was a possibility that I was still alive and that I could return to you some day. But there were just that – memories. Gradually they became distorted and distant and I was afraid that I was forgetting who I was. And afraid that I was forgetting about you, Harry. I'm not sure how much time passed but it wasn't until I was joined in my misery that I finally began to make sense of what had happened. It was your friend Ron who saved me from myself. He was whole and intact when he arrived, well aware of what had happened and how he had died. He filled me in on what happened in the Ministry. He told me stories of the Order of the phoenix both past and present and he told me about your escapades and adventures at school. He said he'd seen you recently, just as you were about to battle Voldemort for what he hoped was the last time. He'd stopped you from passing on and encouraged you to go back and fight.'

'I remember that,' Harry said quietly. 'It was after Bellatrix stabbed me… I saw him.'

Sirius smiled gently at him. 'We saw the entire battle.' he said. 'We watched Dumbledore die and waited for him to join us. But he came with a warning. You battled valiantly, Harry, you really did, but Voldemort proved stronger than any of us ever imagined. You succeeded in pushing him behind the veil and almost lost your own life in the process. But there was something he could use – something he was very apt and capable of doing considering he'd been using you as practise all summer.  
He could possess someone. And not a living being who could fight him off as you could, Harry. Somebody weak and vulnerable who he would meet beyond the veil; someone whose body passed through whole and unhindered and was the perfect vessel for extricating himself from the veil and back into the world of the living.  
Dumbledore warned me, yet no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fight him off.  
Voldemort took control, twisted my thoughts and memories and forced my body back through the veil to where I was no longer welcome. This body is dying, it is fading away before your very eyes because it does not belong in this world any longer. I am here because of his bidding. I have not returned and I am not alive. I am a …portal and one day, very soon, he will take control of me completely. I am very sure of that.'

Harry was staring at Sirius in complete disbelief. He blinked several times in an attempt to get his brain working again. Voldemort had possessed Sirius' body from behind the veil? Harry felt so physically sick he was afraid he'd throw up there and then. He'd never heard of a magic so vile and dangerous before. His heart was still dancing around in his chest, as it had done the entire way through Sirius' story. Dumbledore knew this was going to happen. That was why he tried to keep it from me, Harry thought bitterly. Dumbledore had known that no matter how hard he fought, he wasn't going to stop Voldemort returning to the world. And Sirius was the perfect weapon.

'Where does Snape come into this?' Harry asked, several minutes later after he'd finished running through everything in his head. 'Why has he been helping you?'

Sirius hung his head shamefacedly. 'Severus has been…helping me. There are times when Voldemort's presence becomes too much. There are outbursts of fury I cannot contain and I'm dangerous. It just proves that Voldemort is becoming stronger inside me. He has been regaining his strength and very soon he'll make himself fully present.'

'Well how do we stop him?' Harry said, getting to his feet. 'We can't let him control you. I won't let him use your body like that, Sirius.'

'There is only one way to finish this,' Sirius said. 'And this is why Dumbledore kept you in the dark, Harry. Do not hate him for keeping this from you. He really was looking out for your own welfare.'

Harry scowled darkly, dreading what was going to come next. 'Go on,' he said.

'For my body to return to the veil and Voldemort with it, somebody must… accompany me there.'

Harry frowned, confused. 'I don't understand,' he said.

'I am already dead so I cannot die again,' Sirius went on, waiting for Harry to catch on.

'…somebody has to die for you go back. Someone has to sacrifice themselves for Voldemort to return to the veil?'

Sirius nodded. 'Severus has offered himself – '

'No,' Harry cut in swiftly. 'Too many people have died for Voldemort, this has to stop. There has to be another way.'

'There is no other way,' Sirius said gently. 'You cannot do it – the piece of Voldemort's soul which resided in you and tethered you to life has now gone. There is nothing to keep you alive.'

'Snape and I are joined by an unbreakable vow,' Harry said.

'The vow is to keep you alive, Harry, not for you to keep Snape alive. If you die, he dies. Not the other way around. Why waste two lives for the sake of one?'

'You sound just like him,' Harry said bitterly.

'You have a choice,' Sirius told him. 'Either you allow Snape to die to protect this world or I stay here and everyone is at risk.'

'He'll do it anyway,' Harry said. 'No matter what I think.'

'Then why are we even having this conversation. Snape has accepted his fate.'

'And what happens when you get back beyond the veil? Can't Voldemort just use you again? What will happen to his soul?'

'This body is beyond repair,' Sirius said, gesturing to himself. 'There is no way it would survive another journey through the veil. Dumbledore said that we have to keep Voldemort's soul trapped for the rest of eternity so there is no chance of him returning again.'

'And how do you do that?' Harry asked eagerly.

Sirius laughed loudly. 'I have absolutely no idea.'


	28. Possession

**I haven't had a huge amount of time to proof read this chapter so if you guys find any embarrassing mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them!  
Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter twenty seven**

_Possession_

When Remus reached McGonagall's office at the top of the staircase, he did not expect to find an out and out shouting match between Severus Snape and the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He could not recall a time he'd ever heard Dumbledore bellow at the top of his voice. It was a very odd experience.  
He rested his hand on the doorknob for a few moments, ear pressed to the wood of the door.

'We need to get him out of the school,' Snape was shouting. 'He's going to be dangerous now – this is the time Albus.'

'You are wrong, Severus. We still have time.'

'What are you stalling for?' Snape said, lowering his voice. 'I can't possibly fathom why you'd want to risk everyone's safety by keeping him here. I'm doing it tonight, Albus. You cannot stop me.'

'You are still needed here,' Dumbledore said forcefully. 'It is not your time yet.'

'How can you possibly know what?' Snape replied.

'The events that are going to occur next…they have to happen. _This has to happen Severus._ If we ever stand a chance of restoring the wizarding world – we must allow Sirius to be possessed by Voldemort.'

Remus' heart froze in his chest. His ribs felt as though they were constricting around him. What on earth was Dumbledore talking about? Luckily, Snape echoed his sentiments.

'What on earth are you talking about?' he snapped.

'All will become clear soon enough.'

Remus, fuelled by a furious need to know what asinine plan Dumbledore had concocted this time, forced the door open with a swift kick.

'You both have some serious explaining to do,' he said harshly, his hand instinctively winding around his wand. 'Sirius is going to be possessed? How can that possibly be so?'

Snape was staring at Remus with a look of complete shock on his face.

'You left Potter alone with Black?' he said, cutting across Remus.

Remus frowned at him before suddenly realising what Snape was getting at.

'You_ idiot_. Black is going to be possessed by Voldemort!' Snape growled. 'That's the reason why he's returned. Voldemort forced his body back from beyond the veil by possessing it!'

The words came like a smack in the face for Remus.

'AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US THAT?' he bellowed. He pulled his wand quickly and cast a ferocious stunning spell at Snape. Snape blocked it quickly but the force knocked him backwards a few steps.

'YOU TWO HAVE BEEN CONSPIRING TOGETHER BEHIND OUR BACKS!' Remus went on. 'YOU'RE GOING TO GET SOMEONE KILLED!'  
He turned to face Dumbledore's portrait. 'Again and again you risk Harry's life by keeping him in the dark. And now you wish to keep Sirius here where innocent people could be killed? What is the matter with you!'

He ran towards the office door, his wand still firmly in his hand. Snape was suddenly by his side.

'No more, Albus,' Snape said darkly. 'From now on, you have no say in what we do or how we do it.'

They shut the door loudly behind them and for a moment the two men stared at each other at the top of the staircase.

'Does Sirius know?' Remus asked bluntly.

'He does.'

'Does he know he has to return to the veil?'

Snape nodded. 'He does. Do not fear, Lupin. I have a plan.'

Overhearing the snippet of conversation, Remus had already worked out what Snape was planning to do.

'You're taking him back?' Remus asked.

Snape gave another swift nod and then began his descent down the staircase. 'A dead body cannot die again,' he shouted behind him. Remus raced to catch up.

'You can't let Harry be the one,' Remus said behind him. 'You know he'd want to do it.'

'Like I said, Lupin,' Snape told him again. 'I have a plan. Go and find Potter, there is something I must tend to here.'

'It's so weird,' Harry said to Sirius, having worked up the courage to sit beside him on the bed. 'I can almost see right through you.'

He reached out and poked Sirius hard on the bicep. 'Can't you feel that?' he asked.

Sirius shook his head. 'I can't feel anything,' he said. 'And Snape keeps bringing food back from the Great Hall. It's driving me nuts.'

'You can't eat either?' Harry said, astounded. 'That must really suck.'

Sirius laughed quietly. 'It really does.'

Harry checked the clock on the wall opposite. 'I should get going,' he said. 'Remus was only meant to be stalling Snape…' He got to his feet awkwardly. 'I'm going to speak to him, Sirius. We'll find a way to get you back without Snape having to sacrifice himself. Okay?'

Sirius smiled at him sadly. 'I always admired your optimism, Harry,' he said. 'But if Snape is willing to do this, then why not let him?'

'Because there might be another way!' Harry yelled. 'I'm not just going to let him throw himself off a bridge with you in tow. We'll work this out together.'

Sirius gave a noncommittal shrug, obviously dubious that there was a resolution to this. He lifted his gaze to meet Harry's and, for the briefest moment, Harry saw a flash of red dart across his ghostly irises. Panic ripped through him instantly. How could he have been so stupid? Sirius had told him himself that Voldemort had possessed his body… of course he was going to make himself present at some point, especially if Harry was around. And Harry had seen the signs enough times in himself over the summer. Sirius looked at him curiously.

'What?' he asked, frowning. He hadn't seemed to notice…

'N-nothing,' Harry said, stepping backwards. 'I need to go.'

Another red flash, stronger this time and Sirius clapped a hand to his head, wincing slightly. Realisation hit him hard and his eyes shot open, wide and terrified.

'Harry,' he croaked. 'You have to get out of here.'

'If I leave, you'll follow me,' Harry said. 'There are hundreds of students out there.'

'Don't be an idiot!' Sirius roared, swiping at several glass bottles on Snape's side. They fell to the ground with a crash. Harry sidestepped the leaking fluids as they steamed and bubbled through the ground.

'There is a way to fight it,' Harry said. 'You can hold him off.'

'I can't,' Sirius said desperately. 'This is just a body – there is no soul left inside me to fight. There's only him.'

Another flash of red and Sirius let out an odd feral cry. His limbs became stiff and taught as if he had no control over how they were behaving.

'Sirius –' Harry said sadly, his back up against the door. 'Please.'

Sirius managed to peel his eyes open for a few moments. His body trembled from the effort of restraining Voldemort for a few moments longer. He looked Harry in the eye.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'For whatever happens after this – I'm sorry.'

There was an awful cracking sound that followed. Harry instinctively clamped his hands to his ears. Sirius' body arched backwards so far that Harry thought it was going to split in two. He stared back, horrified, as Sirius writhed and convulsed furiously. His legs trembled beneath him; his arms shook and contracted painfully. The ghost like flesh on his arm began to bubble and move eerily, as though there were worms wriggling beneath it. Harry stared, completely transfixed. Slowly, painfully, the image of the Dark Mark etched its way onto Sirius' clear arm, burning its way into existence. It was accompanied by a heart rendering cry from Sirius. Harry wanted to run forward and hug him, tell him everything was going to be okay and that he could fight this. But there was nothing he could do. Voldemort had won, again.

The last few lines of ink slithered their way onto his skin. The Dark Mark stood out in all its glory, thick and black and hissing softly as Voldemort breathed life into it once more. Harry's hand reached for the door handle; his fingers fumbled on the brass handle. Sirius breathed a heavy sigh and opened his eyes once more. Fiery red glared back at Harry from across the room. A terrible smirk grew across his face, one that certainly didn't belong to Sirius.

'And so we meet again, Potter,' Voldemort hissed through Sirius' teeth. 'I wasn't expecting to see you so soon.'

'I won't let you use his body,' Harry said. 'I will finish this.'

Sirius lifted a puppet like hand towards his arm, his fingers dancing delicately over the Dark Mark. Harry drew in a breath, eyes wide with anticipation.

'How exactly do you plan to do that when my Death Eaters have over run the castle?'

'You wouldn't,' Harry pleaded. 'They're not your Death Eaters anymore. They're their own organisation! Let it go! Your time here is over!'

'NOT IF I HAVE MY WAY!' Voldemort bellowed. 'They will make you suffer, Potter. For all the times you have defied and thwarted me -they will make you pay!'

His fingers stopped dancing and he pushed down hard in the centre of the Dark Mark. A loud screech echoed around Snape's chambers and Harry winced, throwing his hands up to his ears again.

'Please! See reason!' Harry yelled over the noise. 'You can't cast magic, surely. You'll have no power over them!'

'There is more to power than waving your wand, Potter,' Voldemort sneered. 'I have seen the power of the veil, the power of life and death itself. This body was just a starting point – I can move on to another wizard and take his magic for my own!'

Voldemort's hard, red eyes burned into his own. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up and he took the opportunity to wrench open the door and lock it quickly behind him. He could hear Voldemort screaming the other side, battering it madly with his fists. It wasn't going to hold long. Harry took several deep breaths. Things couldn't get much worse than this surely. A raving mad Voldemort possessing Sirius Blacks body and a whole load of Death Eaters on their way to the castle. How the hell were they going to get out of this one?

'Harry?' Remus' out of breath voice came from behind him. Harry spun around and Remus took one look at him before skidding to a halt and saying,

'Oh no.'

Harry nodded quickly. 'He's possessed.'

'I know.'

'By Voldemort.'

'I know.'

'And he's just called his Death Eaters. They're coming to the castle.'

Remus took a few seconds to be shocked by this and then quickly shook some sense into himself.

'Run and tell Severus. He's in the McGonagall's office. I'll rally the teachers and the Order. We need to evacuate the school.'

'We're not going to fight?' Harry said.

'We're not prepared. Voldemort has control of Sirius and he's inside the castle. We need to get everyone out… Go, Harry. Now!'


	29. Danger at Hogwarts

**Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter.  
Here's number 28, hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter twenty eight**

_Danger at Hogwarts_

'What about you?' Harry asked, just as Remus was about to leave.

'I will floo back once everyone is out. Return to headquarters with Severus –'

They were interrupted by Sirius howling loudly from behind the door. Harry and Remus looked at each other for a moment.

'Be careful,' Harry said.

'You too. Straight there, Harry. No detours!' Remus told him before turning and running in the opposite direction, wand already drawn.

Almost immediately McGonagall's voice rang out through the hallways.

'ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OR NEAREST DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY. DO NOT COLLECT YOUR BELONGINGS. ANY STUDENT FOUND DISOBEYING THESE INSTRUCTIONS WILL BE EXPELLED IMMEDIATELY.'

Harry wondered what was going to happen to him if he was caught running through the corridors. He was following instructions from Remus after all and was planning to floo back to headquarters with a professor…Yes - that sounded like a plausible excuse.

It did not take long for him to reach McGonagall's office for the second time that day. He quickly yelled the first password that popped into his head and thanked Merlin, when the gargoyle sprung aside, that she had not changed it since his last visit. He leapt up most of the stairs and flung himself through the office door.

He found Snape stood behind the desk. Dumbledore's portrait was empty and Harry found himself wondering where on earth he could have gone. When Harry didn't speak upon entering, Snape raised his head to look at him.

'You felt it?' Harry asked, nodding towards Snape's arm. Snape instinctively wound a hand around his Dark Mark.

'Yes,' he said.

'I know what you're planning to do,' Harry said. 'There has to be another way.'

Snape frowned at him. 'Potter, Death Eaters are going to storm the castle at any moment and you're more concerned about saving my life? You never did learn how to get your priorities straight.'

'I do have my priorities straight' Harry insisted, marching forwards. 'You made an unbreakable vow with my mother, maybe not for my sake, but for hers. And that means something. I'm not just going to let you throw that away.'

Before Snape could argue with him, the room gave a stomach churning shake, rocking them both off their feet. Harry hit the ground hard, catching his head on the edge of the desk. He winced as he head started throbbing and a trail of blood began to fall from his brow bone. A series of nearby windows smashed loudly; several people began screaming.

Snape righted himself quickly and sprinted to the window to peer outside.

'They're here,' he said.

Harry ran to join him, one hand still clamped to his forehead. Death Eaters were marching silently over the Quidditch pitch towards the castle. They had their wands drawn and some were already incanting and throwing spells and hexes at the protective enchantments around the castle.

'They're going to be here any minute. It won't take long for them to break through. What do we do?' Harry said anxiously. He turned to Snape who was still staring out the window. His wand was discarded on the desk.

'What do we do!' Harry said again.

'I knew this would happen,' Snape said quietly.

Harry shook his head, bewildered.

'Professor, this is not the time –'

'Did Sirius mention to you that I knew he would return?'

Harry shook his head again, wondering where this was going.

'Did he mention that Dumbledore told me this before he died?'

A thread of anger began to wind itself around Harry's chest.

'You knew?' Harry said. 'You knew before I fought Voldemort that he was going to come back using Sirius? You and Dumbledore knew?'

'You are quite right,' Snape said quietly, his back turned to Harry. 'I knew the entire time that Sirius would return, I knew that he would be possessed and I also knew, deep down, that Hogwarts would meet its end because of him.'

The room fell silent, but the shouts and screams outside the headmistresses office seemed to grow ever louder.  
Harry was still staring across the room at Snape with a look of utter horror on his face.

'You're lying,' he said quietly, fury emanating from every part of his body. 'Why would you lie about that?'

'I'm not lying,' Snape assured him.

Harry waved his hand dismissively and turned his back. 'I don't know why I believe anything you say.'

Snape reached out and grabbed him by the arm, turning him around sharply.

'I have proof.'

Harry knew what he wanted. He reluctantly lifted his head and allowed their eyes to meet. All too quickly a blur of colours and sounds shot through his head. Snippets of conversation tore through his mind; an image of two men speaking in the very room he was stood in now; the same two men watching him and Remus from afar. He pulled his gaze away from Snape and let the man tumble from his mind.

It took a few moments for Harry to collect himself before he realised what he'd just seen. Furiously, he tore his arm from Snape's grip.

'YOU KNEW?' he roared. 'You knew all this time! You – you_ betrayed_ me – you betrayed all of us!'

'It is not as simple as that!' Snape argued.

'Isn't it?' Harry snarled and then started towards the door. Snape intercepted and shoved him hard against the wall, his hands tight around his shoulders. 'Get off me!' 'Listen to me, Potter. Things are not as they seem.' Snape took a deep breath. 'You're going to need to listen so I can tell you the truth about what has happened. Then you will be free to make your judgements.'

Harry glared at him. 'Why should I give you the time of day?'

'Because you wanted to know why I made the promise to your mother – why I made the unbreakable vow to keep you alive. And what I promised Albus Dumbledore before he died?'

Harry's eyes grew wide and his anger suddenly dissolved into disbelief.

'You made that promise!' he said, astounded. 'That happened? It wasn't just a dream?'

'It happened,' Snape said releasing his hold on Harry's shirt. 'I have not revealed it to anyone. Until now.'

At that moment the windows inside the office imploded furiously showering Harry and Snape with shards of glass. Harry threw his hands over his head.

'They're coming!' Harry shouted to Snape. 'We don't have time for this!'

The castle gave another sickening rock and Harry was thrown to the floor once more. Snape whirled around and, seeing Harry sprawled on the ground, finally snapped into action. He raced to the fireplace and grabbed a large fistful of floo powder. He threw it down quickly, awaiting the green flames…but they never came. He threw another handful down into the fireplace but the powder exploded into a turret of dust and scattered across the office floor. Harry's chest filled with dread.

'They've blocked the floo connections.'

'We need to get outside the school grounds,' Snape said. 'We can apparate from there.'

A familiar Patronus bounded through the office door causing Snape to jump and fire a powerful stunning spell towards it. It rebounded off the desk, making a large dent in the centre and igniting several sheets of parchment. Remus' voice echoed around the room.

'_The students have been evacuated. The floo connections have been disrupted – we're making our way out of the grounds to apparate back to headquarters. Get yourselves to safety. We will meet you there._'

'Get your wand ready, Potter,' Snape said. 'It looks like we're going to have to fight out way out of here.'

Slowly, Snape pushed open the office door and the two of them made their way silently down the spiral stair case. Snape held his hand up and Harry came to a stop at the edge of the entrance, his back pressed firmly up against the wall. Snape sent a furious stunning spell towards an unknowing Death Eater who was prowling the corridor alone. He hit the floor hard, his wand slipping from his fingers. Two Death Eaters further up the corridor spun around. Snape grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him out of their hiding place, firing jets of green and red as they backed up down the corridor. Harry caught one of them with a well time Jelly-Legs jinx. Snape rolled his eyes at him.

'This is not the time for party tricks, Potter,' he snarled, giving Harry's collar a painful yank as he dragged him around the corner. 'These men are trying to kill you. Fight back!'

A disgruntled cry echoed down towards them and Harry was pulled out of the way just as the spot they were stood in began to disintegrate and collapse. Snape was knocked sideways by a Death Eater who'd taken the opportunity to pounce. Harry's foot slipped on the edge of the crevice that had now appeared and he fell hard, clinging onto the cracked concrete with all his strength. The Death Eater had pinned Snape up against a wall, pushing his neck so far back Harry feared it was going to snap. Another Death Eater was walking slowly towards him, his mask obscuring the gleeful smirk Harry was sure he would be wearing. His feet swung helplessly beneath him, his fingers throbbing as he fought to keep hold. He risked a glance beneath him and saw the corridor wasn't that much of a drop below. He could manage it with only a broken leg as a result, he thought. Before he could even think about letting go, a foot stamped down hard on his fingers and Harry cried out in agony. The Death Eater grinned mercilessly and bent down, grabbing him by the neck and physically pulling him into the air. Harry swung his legs furiously, kicking with all the strength he had. With useless, broken fingers, Harry tried to prise the mans hands away but the harder he fought, the more his neck was squeezed, robbing him of any opportunity to gasp for breath. Black spots began to dance and flash in front of his eyes. Just as he thought all hope was lost, and he was going to meet his end in a rather anticlimactic way, the Death Eater released his hold and Harry crashed to the floor, coughing and gasping furiously. The Death Eater was staggering around in front of him and suddenly pitched forward so fast, Harry had barely any time to roll out of the way. He looked to Snape who'd managed to fend off his attacker with a powerful 'Bombarda.' Harry could see the remains of the man nearly ten metres up the corridor. Snape grabbed him by the bicep this time, warily eyeing the red welts beginning to appear around Harry's neck. They started to make their way towards the staircase at the end of the corridor. When they reached it however, Harry dearly wished he'd taken the opportunity to drop through the hole upstairs and risk a broken leg. It would have been a nicer fate than the five Death Eaters were stood staring; completely stunned that Harry Potter had just walked straight into their path.


	30. The masked man

**Sorry this chapter has taken longer than usual, I really struggled with it!  
But here it is. Please let me know if there are any terrible mistakes in here.  
I'll be updating very often throughout the next week to try and get this story finished!  
Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter twenty nine**

_The masked man_

'It's him!' one of them bellowed, pulling out his wand. 'HE'S HERE!'

More Death Eaters began to file towards the staircase. Harry watched, his remaining hope sliding down a dark abyss as they began to surround them from all sides. Snape tugged Harry backwards a few steps and placed himself in front of him, wand outstretched.

'Shouldn't you be looking for your mate, Voldemort?' Harry bellowed.

Snape elbowed him hard in the chest.

'You know he's back right?' Harry went on. 'Of course you do, you wouldn't be here otherwise.'

'Oh yes, we've found him,' said a voice from within the crowd. He clicked his fingers and Sirius was dragged in through a set of wood doors to their left, struggling furiously against his bonds. 'This is the scum that brought us here,' the Death Eater went on, stepping forwards towards them. 'This thing, whatever the hell it is, doesn't even possess magic. He just did us a favour. Allowing us access to the castle and allowing us to get to you, Harry. He will be disposed of in due time.'

'Who are you?' Harry demanded.

'My name is Elion,' the man said, removing his mask with a flourish. He was a tall, dark skinned man with an impressive set of scars running down his left cheek. 'These are my Death Eaters.'

'_Your_ Death Eaters?' Snape echoed.

'Yes,' Elion replied. 'There's a new order around here. Somebody had to take charge whilst Voldemort was playing puppets with your godfather's body and I stepped up for the job. We are doing things a little differently these days.'

'Why are you doing this!' Harry cried, stepping around Snape. 'Look at him,' he gestured towards Sirius' body, flailing on the ground and howling against the silencing spell that had been placed on him. 'There's nothing left of Voldemort now. He's useless. Why are you still trying to ruin the world that we live in? What aim could you possibly have?'

'Oh we're not trying to ruin the wizarding world, Harry, far from it,' Elion said cheerfully. 'It's just you, I'm afraid that is getting in the way of our plans. We prefer things to be run in a certain kind of way. And whilst you're alive people seem to gravitate towards you. I believe they're even using you as some strange symbol of hope though I have no idea why. But, if we remove you from the equation and all that's left is an empty shell. A world that has lost its hero, a world that needs reshaping and somebody who can take control and bring it out of the darkness.'

'And that would be you then, I take it?' Harry said.

'Got it in one!' Elion said. 'Full scale attacks, Voldemort at large again, Harry Potter dies a traitor and we step in to save the day, reshape the government and make this world a better place. We can make the wizarding world understand that there is no place for muggles and mudbloods here. They are a danger to us all.'

'You're completely deluded,' Snape said coldly. 'Nobody is going to listen to you.'

Elion shrugged dramatically. 'We shall see,' he said. 'Unfortunately, you won't be around to witness the grand change of this world.' He turned to face his fellow Death Eaters. 'Shall we take our prisoners back to headquarters? I believe there's a few of you who'd like to have some fun with them. Take this useless thing with you as well.'

He gave Sirius' body a sharp kick in the ribs. There was a loud cheer from the group. Two Death Eaters began to drag Sirius out of the building whilst Snape and Harry exchanged bewildered looks. What on earth was going on? Death Eaters planning to take over the government?

'We're done for,' Harry said under his breath.

'They're going to manipulate everyone into believing they've saved the wizarding world.' Snape muttered. 'This Elion, whoever he is, has no idea what he's up against. The public are never going to stand for this.'  
_'You need to make a run for it.' _

Harry turned to Snape. 'Sorry?' he said. How could they possibly make a run for it? They were completely surrounded.

'_I can only distract them for so long._' This time, Harry realised that it wasn't Snape talking at all. In fact, nobody was talking. The voice slithered in and out of his head quickly.

'_Get out of the grounds, apparate to safety_.'

A mysterious cloaked figure was stood directly behind Elion. His wand was raised, along with his comrades, but Harry knew instantly that this was the man who was communicating with him. His face was obscured but it didn't stop Harry recognising him as the man who'd saved him twice before. Once in Hogsmeade and again in Diagon Alley. And here he was for a third time; risking his life for somebody he didn't know.

The figure gave a quick nod and gave a ferocious wave of his wand. A mighty orange fireball erupted in the centre of the room; the heat was so intense Harry was sure his eyebrows had disintegrated into ash. The room shook and quaked; several Death Eaters were thrown backwards into walls and doors, sinking to the floor lifeless and limp. The force of the explosion knocked Harry back into Snape who caught him swiftly and, ignoring the blazing heat surrounding them, began to pull Harry down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

'GET THEM!' They heard Elion bellowing from within the inferno. '_GET THEM_!'

'Run for the forbidden forest,' Snape shouted, pushing Harry forwards. 'You can apparate from there.'

'Forget it,' Harry growled, wheeling around to face him. The look on his face told Snape that he wasn't going anywhere. 'Besides, I can't apparate by myself!'

Suddenly, a jet of green light raced towards them out of the blaze. Snape ducked quickly and reached over for Harry, but his hand never made it. Instead a large cloaked figure placed itself in between the two men, shielding them both with a powerful bellow of 'Protego!' The spell bounced off and struck a stray Death Eater hard in the chest.

'You both need to get out of here,' the cloaked man said urgently, guiding them both around the side of the building and into a shadowed alcove nearby.

'Who are you?' Harry demanded, pulling his arm free from his grasp.

'You're really going to ask that now?' the man said.

'You've saved my life three times,' Harry said. 'Please, I need to know who you are.'

The man was silent for a few moments; his wand was twitching frantically at his side, awaiting the next attack.

'You know this man?' Snape asked, surprised.

'No, not really.' Harry said. 'But he's saved my life. Once at Hogsmeade and again at Diagon Alley. He's a Death Eater.'

'You're a fool,' Snape hissed quietly at the man. 'When they find out you've betrayed them they will show you no mercy!'

'I am prepared for the consequences,' the man said. 'What matters is making sure Potter stays alive.'

The man peaked round the corner of their hideout for a few seconds. 'I'll probably be able to lead them away…it won't give you much time,' he muttered. 'You two need to run towards the forbidden forest. You'll be able to apparate from there and – '

'Come with us,' Harry said suddenly.

The man turned his head to look at him.

'Sorry?'

'Come with us. We can protect you. You've done enough; you've helped me out…now it's our turn to help you.'

The man shook his head. 'I'm not working alone,' he said. 'There's another…and I won't leave without him. We're in this together.'

Harry gave a quick nod. As much as he wanted to help this stranger, he understood the need to stick with those you trust. He wouldn't leave Remus' side if they were in this situation and he wouldn't expect this man to abandon his friend either; especially when their fate was in the hands of the Death Eaters.

'If you ever need help, you know where to find us,' Harry said.

The man gave an appreciative nod and turned back to glance out of the shadows. 'You need to go now, that blaze isn't going to hold up for much longer. I'll cover any spell fire heading your way…ready?'

Snape readied his wand quickly, but Harry didn't miss the odd expression that passed momentarily over his face. As he looked up again, his eyes flickered over Harry's for a few moments, calculating, as if he were attempting to solve a puzzle.

'Okay, go!'

The man's voice caught Harry by surprise and he found himself lagging behind Snape as he took off from their shelter. Almost instantly a series of spells exploded in their direction; the ground at his feet spat up into his face blinding him with dirt and grass. He wiped at his eyes furiously, desperately trying to keep up with Snape's incredibly long strides. Another spell danced across Snape's chosen path and he found himself coming to such an abrupt halt that Harry almost fell on him.

'This way,' Snape hissed, dragging Harry by the bicep forwards through the grass towards the forest. It didn't look that far away; even through blurred eyes Harry could make out the leaves and the dense thicket that covered their way in. They'd almost made it.

A shriek tore through the commotion and Harry wheeled around, his instincts to help overpowering him. He searched the surroundings desperately; the blaze inside the castle foyer was still going strong. Several Death Eaters were staggering outside into the courtyard, burnt and spluttering and fighting to catch their breath. More and more of them piled out of the building. And then Harry saw their hooded saviour bent over on the ground, writing uncontrollably under the effects of what could only be the Cruciatus curse. Harry took a step forward, breathing heavily. Snape grabbed him by the shoulder.

'We can't help him. He knew what he was getting himself into.'

Harry nodded but couldn't suppress the feeling of guilt building solidly in his chest. He went to turn back to the forest when a glint of platinum blonde hair suddenly caught his eye. A shiver ran done his spine – Snape had obviously seen it too as his face went ghostly white and his entire body seemed to stiffen.

'It can't be…' Snape muttered, squinting.  
Harry was staring, unable to comprehend what was happening.

'I don't believe it…' Harry said, unable to take his eyes off the torture happening in front of him. 'All this time…' He trailed off awkwardly. 'I tried to kill him,' He said, swallowing hard and fighting every instinct in his body to sprint over there and help.

Snape stood, absolutely torn, looking between the two men; Harry, by his side, and the pale, agonising face of Draco Malfoy flailing under the power of Death Eaters wand.

The battered, burnt figure Harry recognised to be Elion came staggering over the courtyard towards where Draco was writhing in the grass. Elion looked surprised for a few moments and then let out a laugh so loud that Harry could hear it over the crackling of flames. He shoved the Death Eater out of the way, ordering him to stop. Draco rolled onto his side, his eyes screwed up in unimaginable pain, his body still trembling beneath him. Elion grinned to himself and gave Draco a hard kick in the side.  
Harry heard Snape draw a sharp intake of breath, his body instinctively taking a step forwards. From across the green, Elion raised his head and stared into the outskirts of the forest to where Harry and Snape were standing. Instead of feeling the cold dread of fear, Harry felt fury racing through his body. Fury at Draco for being so stupid, fury at Snape for not running over to help him and fury at Elion for everything that was about to happen to them all.

Elion gave his hand a wave and three Death Eaters dissolved into the wind. Harry didn't need to guess where they were headed…

Snape turned to face Harry and then did several things at lightening speed. He grabbed him painfully by the shoulders and began speaking a low, harsh tone. 'You are going to need to be at your strongest,' he said firmly, giving harry a hard shake. He then gave his wand a furious wave and his Patronus raced out, sprinting off deep into the forest. 'You cannot let them break you,' he went on. 'I will protect you as best I can. Help will come, I promise you. Do not let them break you, do you understand me? You are stronger than them.'

And then his hands were ripped from Harry and they were pulled into an overwhelming pressure of darkness, almost too much to bare. Harry felt his lungs compress to a point where he couldn't breathe at all. He could see nothing; only feel the gusts of wind that tore past him and the motion of flight as he was dragged deeper and deeper into the darkness.

* * *

**So, just to clarify.  
****Way way way back in the story, Avery mentioned to Draco that things had changed with the Death Eaters and there was a new way of doing things.  
****He was talking about this Elion guy. We'll find out what Draco and Avery have been up to in the next chapter and where the hell this Elion came from and why he thinks he's better than Voldemort? Who is he kidding hey!  
**


	31. Discovering Draco

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. I love reading them!  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter thirty**

_Discovering Draco_

It was a pounding headache that brought Harry round several hours later. He opened his eyes to complete blackness; a severe bout of panic struck him, thinking he'd momentarily gone blind. He lifted a weak arm off the floor and waved it about in front of his face, watching his blurry fingers closely and confirming that he still possessed his sight.

'Potter?'

Harry rolled onto his side and cried out in pain, clutching hold of his ribs. He took several deep breaths and fell onto his back again, gritting his teeth against the relentless throbbing.

'I wouldn't move for a while if I were you. They busted you up pretty badly.'

'I don't remember…' Harry wheezed, confused. 'How'd we get here?'

'You and Severus didn't run for the forest like I told you to. I'd be the only one in this mess if you'd just listened to me.'

Harry frowned. 'We weren't just going to leave you to die, Malfoy,' he said angrily. 'Not after everything you'd done…' he trailed off uncomfortably as an eerie silence filled the air. 'Where are we anyway?'

'Elion's headquarters,' Draco muttered. 'Don't bother asking me where it is, I don't know. They took Severus a while ago after they were finished with you.'

'After they were finished with me?' Harry echoed. 'What did they do?'

'You don't remember?' Draco asked curiously. 'Perhaps it's better that you don't.'

'I can't get up,' Harry said, biting through the pain. 'My ribs…'

'Probably broken,' Draco told him nonchalantly. 'They'll fix you up again soon. They wouldn't want you to die on them. Ruins their fun, you see.'

'What about you?' Harry panted. 'What are they going to do to you?'

Draco laughed bitterly. 'I honestly don't care,' he said. 'I've failed in what I set out to achieve anyway.'

'Just what were you trying to achieve?' Harry asked. 'I don't understand why you'd risk your life for me. We've always_ hated_ each other.'

'I wasn't risking it for you,' Draco snapped. 'You always were self obsessed, Potter. I was doing it for myself. Even more so that night you tried to beat me half to death.'

'You attacked Hermione! You know, I always knew you were up to something.'

'I had to,' Draco insisted. 'I didn't have a choice. The Death Eaters were planning to infiltrate the castle that night to get to you, idiot. You would have been in this situation a whole lot earlier if I hadn't cursed her. I was trying to make sure the teachers stayed in the castle. If they suspected me, if students were in danger then the teachers and Order would have stayed and the Death Eaters wouldn't have been able to get in.'

Harry was silent for a few moments, running that through his tired head. The throbbing was easing slightly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He still couldn't make out his surroundings but it was cold and damp, his clothes were sticking to his sweaty limbs.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'For beating –'

'For beating me up? Trying to kill me, more like.'

'If I'd known…'

'Believe it or not, Potter, you actually did me a favour. It was the perfect chance for me to get out of the school and work from the inside against the Death Eaters.'

Harry swallowed dryly, desperate for a drink and fighting furiously not to give into the total panic in his chest. Where ever he was, he wasn't going to be getting out of here any time soon…and who knew what the Death Eaters had in store for him.

'I wouldn't think about it,' Draco's voice echoed around him again. 'It'll just make you feel worse.'

'How could I possibly feel worse?' Harry snapped. 'We're all probably going to die in here.'

'Well you've only got yourself to blame for that.' Draco said sharply. 'If you'd done what I told you – '

'Well sorry for wanting to save your life! There was no way Snape was going to leave after we discovered it was you who'd been helping us.' Harry sighed heavily. 'You changed your voice,' he said. 'Otherwise I would have recognised you straight away. How did you do that?'

'Just a variant of Polyjuice potion,' Draco said. 'I couldn't change my appearance completely, obviously, the Death Eaters would have ratted me out. But I could change my voice whenever I needed to be around to help your sorry backside out.'

'What else have you done? Just how long have you been helping me out?'

'Since the beginning of this term,' Draco said. 'I warned you about the attack at Hogsmeade, remember?'

'You didn't warn me, I overheard you telling Blaise about it!'

'Yes but I knew you were eavesdropping. And I knew that you'd run straight off to your werewolf to tell him. Luckily the Order isn't as useless as they have been and had already sussed out the attack.'

'You saved my life whilst I was there – you stopped that witch from killing me.'

Draco stayed silent for a while. 'Yes. Duelling isn't really your strong point.'

'Then you attacked me!'

'I was trying to stop you running off and doing anything else stupid. It was meant to put you out of action for a while. Didn't quite work out though.'

'You were going to warn me about the attack on St Mungos. Or rather, get Crabbe and Goyle to do it for you.' Harry went on, thinking back to that night in the Slytherin common room.

'How do you know that?' Draco asked, surprised. 'The stupid imbeciles never managed it.'

'They did,' Harry said. 'Me and Fred – we were Crabbe and Goyle.'

Draco laughed quietly. 'Well that explains a few things…'

'You said that Avery was feeding you information,' Harry went on. 'Is he the one that's helping you?'

Draco gave a heavy sigh. 'I don't know where he is,' he said, his voice tight. 'We got split up during the battle today.'

'Why is he helping?'

'Same reason I am,' Draco said. 'If you stayed alive, there was hope in returning this world back to how it was before. You defeated Voldemort and the Death Eaters were disbanding. They were giving up. Then Elion came on the scene… and everything changed.'

'Where did he come from?' Harry asked quickly. 'Who is he?'

'Nobody knows,' Draco told him. 'He turned up at a meeting one day. He stayed for several weeks apparently. I was stuck at Hogwarts so I didn't get to see any of this. Avery said he starting working his way up, manipulating the younger and less experienced Death Eaters and feeding ideas into their heads. He tried with me a few times. I let him believe that he'd gotten hold of me – that I thought his ideas were genius. Then he started torturing and forcing people to do what he wanted. He'd kill anybody who wanted out or challenged his views. At least Voldemort had a game plan – there were things he wanted to achieve and ways in which he wanted to achieve them. Elion, well, he just enjoyed the power of it all. He's not going to kill you, Potter. He'll enjoy having you under his thumb too much; the man who captured the great Harry Potter.' Draco trailed off and blew an angry breath through his mouth. 'He'd hidden in the shadows the whole time Voldemort was around, too frightened to really get involved. But once Voldemort was gone he took his opportunity to try and take control. And he's managed it. These idiots are frightened out of their wits or brainwashed into thinking his ideas are the way forward. Truth is though, his plans, as mad as they are, have some sense to them. Now he's got you, he can start to implement them and things are going to get a whole lot worse.'

'You were trying to stop him. Trying to stop him taking over the government and changing everything we know?'

'Of course I was trying to stop him,' Draco hissed. 'He's completely insane. He wants to rid the world of muggles all together.'

'I remember you never thought too highly of them, Malfoy.'

'Do you really think if I'd started throwing around my opinions and beliefs whilst my father was alive, that Voldemort wouldn't have killed me on the spot? I was trapped. I had to keep up pretences to keep myself alive.'

'Remus wanted to help you,' Harry said gently. 'If you'd said something – they would have offered you a way out.'

'It was too late by then,' Draco said. 'And they would have found me in the end, just as they have found you.'

'Well I guess I have to thank you for keeping me alive this long,' Harry said with a laugh. 'You did a pretty good job I suppose.'

Draco grunted in response and Harry used the silence to give his aching ribs a break. Strangely, having Draco here with him was easing his sense of panic. He felt calmer and more in control of his emotions. Perhaps he didn't want to look weak in front of somebody who had been so strong over the last few months. Draco had risked his life, if not directly for Harry, then for the good of the wizarding world. Harry didn't think he'd ever come to terms with that.

Several hours passed in the darkness. Harry was sure that Draco had fallen asleep as there was a gentle snoring coming from the corner of the room. The relentless pain in his chest had started to ease a bit so Harry attempted to push himself onto all fours, determined to see his surroundings. He crawled around in the darkness, using his hands to guide him along the walls. His fingers trailed along the concrete, cold and slimy and leaving traces of dirt under his nails. Eventually, the wall disappeared and he met cold metal instead. Several bars were spaced out along what should have been another wall. He fed his hand through, feeling the air on the other side. There was nothing. He felt like an animal locked up in cage.

'What happened to your werewolf?' Draco asked suddenly. Harry's wandering had woken him. 'I thought he would have been by your side.'

'I don't know,' Harry said, pulling his hand back through the bars. 'He evacuated the students and then was heading out of the grounds to apparate…I don't know if he made it.'

'If they'd caught him, you'd know about it,' Draco said. 'They'd love to use that against you.'

Suddenly, the sound of clinking keys from one end of the room caught their attention, cutting Draco off. They both fell silent as the door creaked open and light came rushing in, blinding them. Harry threw his hand in front of his eyes and Draco scrambled to his feet.

'Good evening boys.' Elion's voice grated against the hairs on Harry's neck. 'I've brought you some presents.'

Two Death Eaters filed into the room, each dragging a figure. Harry recognised Snape's bruised body instantly. He was weak, but fighting against the grip none the less.

'What have you done to him?' Harry demanded, gripping hold of the bars in front of him.

'Nothing that he didn't deserve,' Elion said, ordering the Death Eater to deposit the two bodies on the floor. 'This one is for you, Draco,' he added, kicking the second body hard in the ribs. Draco's face had drained of all colour as he approached the bars. Harry had never seen anybody look so frightened.

'Avery?' he said quietly.

The man managed to push himself off the floor to look Draco in the face. His own was battered and bruised with an impressive stream of blood dribbling from his forehead.

'Sorry kid,' Avery said breathlessly. 'Turns out I'm getting a bit slower in my old age.'

'No!' Draco said, grabbing the bars and tugging at them furiously. 'Do what you want to me, just let him go,' he pleaded with Elion.

Elion was wearing an odd detached grin on his face. 'Allow dear old Severus to join his ward, would you? Draco and I have something to discuss.'

The two Death Eaters marched forwards, wands drawn and ordering the two boys to stay out of the way. As they unlocked the door, Snape managed to push himself onto his knees and slowly, painfully, he got to his feet. With a shove from Elion he began to make his way into the cell. Harry greeted him worriedly.

'Are you alright?' he asked. Snape raised his eyebrows at him as a response and then studied Harry's face for several seconds. With significant help, he then lowered himself gingerly to the ground. Harry sat beside him, still fighting against the pain of several broken ribs. Snape looked terrible; Harry could only imagine what state his own face was in.

'Draco, step outside please.'

Elion was stood by the door, tapping his wand against his fingers.

Harry looked towards Draco. 'Don't,' he said under his breath.

Draco ignored it and allowed the two Death Eaters to lock the door behind him.

Elion bent down and grabbed Avery around the scruff of the neck. With surprising strength, he pulled him off the ground.

'Is this your accomplice?' he demanded furiously. Draco said nothing.

'Tell me, or I'll kill him,' Elion growled.

'It was me all along,' Avery breathed painfully. 'Draco is just a child he had nothing to do with this.'

'Nothing to do with it?' Elion roared, laughing. 'We caught him red handed helping Harry Potter escape! He is a traitor and he shall face the punishment.'

'Which is?' Harry couldn't help asking. Elion shot him a gleeful look.

'Death,' he said simply. 'I won't ask again Draco, is this man your accomplice?'

'You're going to kill us both anyway,' Draco said quietly.

'I suppose you're right,' Elion said, sighing heavily. He turned to Avery and handed him a wand. Harry automatically checked his back pockets, wondering if it was his wand that Elion was using.

'Kill him, Avery,' Elion said. 'And you have a chance to redeem yourself from death.'

Avery stared at Elion with fury in his eyes. 'You're insane,' he spat.

'Do it Avery,' Elion demanded, giving him a swift kick in the back. Avery fell to the floor, the wand clutched between his fingers.

'_Kill him, or I will_!'

Draco was staring back at him with pure terror in his eyes but he held his ground. He didn't try and sprint for the door, neither did he plead for his life. Harry grabbed hold of the bars he was forced to stare through.

'You don't need to kill him,' he said desperately. Snape shot him a sharp glare which told him to shut his mouth. Harry ignored him. 'He doesn't deserve death for what he's done!'

'He betrayed us,' Elion hissed. 'He was helping our enemy.'

'He was afraid,' Harry bit back. 'He's sixteen for gods sake!

'Shut up, Potter,' Draco said quietly. Surprised, both Harry and Snape turned their attention towards him. 'This isn't about you or about me. It's about my father. I did this because of him and at least I'll die knowing that I was nothing like him! That I'm better than all you Death Eater _scum_! You're not Voldemort, nor will you ever be. You're a joke. And when all this is over, you'll just be another body thrown onto the fire. Nobody will remember your name.'

He took a deep breath and fisted his hands by his side. 'Do it, Avery,' he said firmly, though Harry could see his jaw trembling rapidly. 'Do it, now, please.'

Avery lifted his head. He didn't look at Elion or the Death Eaters now surrounding him. Instead he got unsteadily to his feet and walked to stand beside Draco; he let the wand tumble to the floor.

'Kill us both,' he said, taking Draco's hand. 'I shall not be responsible for his death. You will not make me endure that.'

Elion grinned at them. 'So be it.' he said.

Harry wanted to turn away but found that his body wouldn't co-operate. His eyes were fixed on Draco and Avery as they stood side by side, defiant in death. Harry couldn't help but feel in awe of them and their courage. He never knew Malfoy had it in him.

Suddenly, the dungeon was illuminated by the green wash of the killing curse. Harry watched painfully as their bodies fell to the ground. Malfoy's eyes were still open; hard and cold and aimed directly towards Elion. Harry felt an odd urge to cheer at Malfoy's bravery. He stifled it quickly. Two people had just died; two people who'd been trying to help him out all along.  
His eyes never left Malfoy's lifeless ones as the Death Eaters began to drag his body out of the room. He'd never thanked him for his help.  
And now he'd never get the chance.


	32. Hope

**Chapter thirty one**

_Hope_

It was several hours later, after the Death Eaters had cleared away the bodies and the lights had been extinguished again that Harry found his ability to speak had returned to him. His throat was so dry it was painful to swallow and his stomach was begging for food. He felt numb, cold and completely drained both physically and emotionally. Watching Draco and Avery die had been a hard reminder that he wasn't safe here. Draco had said that Elion wouldn't kill him, but just what else was he planning? Was he doomed to spend the rest of his life locked away, slowly being tortured into madness? Even if the Order did rescue them there would still be Death Eaters at large, plotting and scheming and waiting for somebody else mad enough to take control.  
Harry took a few deep, over compensating breaths. He glanced to where he thought Snape was laying a few metres away. The man had fallen asleep shortly after Draco and Avery had died. He hadn't spoken a word about what Elion had done to him. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know either. He was still clutching onto the relief that he couldn't remember his first ordeal with the Death Eaters – though his ribs still throbbed painfully. Snape had promised to protect him. But Harry knew deep down that he wasn't capable of doing that. Nobody could protect him here.

He rubbed a hand across his face, testing his nose, eyebrows and cheeks to see if anything had been broken or cut. He traced a long gash down his left cheek but found nothing else to worry about. He'd gotten off lightly so far.  
He heard Snape let out a low moan and the rustling of fabric as limbs stretched against robes. Harry turned towards the noise.

'How're you feeling?' he asked, his voice scratchy and sore.

'I've had better days.' Snape didn't sound much better.

'I'm sorry,' Harry blurted suddenly. 'About Mal…about Draco. He was your godson, wasn't he?'

'He was,' Snape said quietly.

'He was very brave.'

Harry almost heard Snape raise his eyebrow at him. 'I never thought I'd hear you say that about Draco Malfoy.'

'Yeah well, he was a lot braver then I could ever be.'

'He was foolish,' Snape said. 'He should have come to me for help. He didn't have to face this alone… he almost reminds me of you in that respect.'

Harry didn't know how to reply to that. It had taken a long time for him to realise that he wasn't alone, that people were prepared to fight with him. Remus had shown him that – but it wasn't an easy thing to believe. It would have been even harder for Draco, whose entire upbringing had been shadowed in evil and where his beliefs and opinions were decided for him.

'What do you think they've done with Sirius?' Harry found himself asking.

'He's not Black anymore, you know that,' Snape said coldly.

'Do you think they know that they can't kill him?'

'I don't know,' he answered tiredly. 'I'm more interested in why they haven't killed me yet.'

Harry shrugged in the darkness, forgetting that Snape couldn't see him.

'Perhaps they just want to torture you into madness – or maybe, if there is such a thing as god, he's decided it's not your time yet.'

A burst of memory siphoned its way through Snape's tired, burnt out mind, filling him with sudden adrenaline. He sat upright, cursing his wounds and beaten limbs as the memory played though his head.

'_You are still needed here,' Dumbledore said forcefully. 'It is not your time yet.'_

'_How can you possibly know that?' Snape replied. _

'_The events that are going to occur next…they have to happen. This has to happen Severus. If we ever stand a chance of restoring the wizarding world – we must allow Sirius to be possessed by Voldemort._

'I've been such a fool,' Snape muttered quietly. 'Dumbledore has had control the entire time…he wanted all of this to happen...'

Harry managed to lift his head forward from the ice cold wall. 'What are you talking about?'

'Dumbledore _wanted_ me to tell you about Black. He _wanted_ Black to be possessed by Voldemort. He _wanted_ us to end up here whilst the Order works out a way to find this place and destroy it.'

'I don't understand,' Harry said. 'Why on earth would he want all of that to happen?'

'He told me that things had to happen this way.' He relayed the memory to Harry who was pushing himself to sit upright, eager to pay attention. He sat silently for a few moments once Snape had finished. He'd given up being angry at Dumbledore. Instead he felt an empty detachment to the man.

'He kept telling me it wasn't time; that I shouldn't do it yet…' Snape was muttering under his breath now, rolling through a list of thoughts. 'That I was needed here…'

'Well what does that mean?' Harry demanded, getting angry.

'It doesn't matter what it means,' Snape snapped. 'What matters is that he said it. He knew the entire time. He's known right from the beginning how things were going to play out and he is using us as pawns, directing us across the chessboard to where he wishes us to be. I hate that man more than anything else on this miserable planet.'

He said it with such intense disgust that Harry was momentarily shocked. On the other hand, he couldn't help agreeing with his sentiments.

They both fell into an uneasy sleep. Harry was running through Snape's words in his mind, replaying what Dumbledore had told him over and over in his mind. What did it mean? Why was Snape still needed here? Why did he have to wait to sacrifice himself in order to take Sirius back beyond the veil? The endless stream of maddening questions meant that Harry was almost relieved when the door burst open again several hours later and the burst of light rushed in. Snape was up instantly, Harry could see his eyes wide and alert now. The two Death Eaters who had dragged Snape and Avery back from their torture sessions earlier were stood in the doorway. Harry's heart instantly took flight as they approached their cell. The door flung open and Harry found himself dragged upright, crying out as his ribs screamed in protest. He cast a desperate glance back at Snape who was mouthing something desperately to him. Harry couldn't hear him; his heart was throbbing too loudly in his ears.

The sessions were the same for days on end. Harry would be dragged from the cell, listening to Snape yell obscenities and thundering furiously against the bars. He'd be deposited in a room with a group of Death Eaters who took it in turns to cast the Cruciatus curse until Harry could bear no more. Limbs shaking and blood pouring from his mouth where he'd repeatedly bitten down on his tongue to stop himself crying out, he was left alone for several hours before being returned to his cell. The first night Harry returned in this state, Snape was unsure what to do with himself. Harry had stared silently in the darkness, hardly blinking, hardly moving. Snape was afraid that he'd already lost his mind but upon closer inspection, he could see the fury and pain beside his eyes. There was still fire left in him. And whilst there was still fire, there was still hope.

Some days Harry would lay still for hours. Some days he wouldn't speak at all. And some days he'd cry silently when he thought Snape wasn't looking. Snape suffered daily too but somehow, Harry always seemed to take the brunt of it. He battled endlessly with ways in which to show the boy some form of comfort. He wasn't a parent; he didn't have a paternal bone in his body. Having to protect somebody was a completely new area for him and it didn't come easily.

'Stop crying!' Snape yelled, two weeks after they'd arrived. Harry ignored him, still facing the opposite wall. 'You are pathetic! Where's that Gryffindor courage now? It's gone hasn't it! And your mind will go next if you don't learn to control yourself!'

In a split second, Harry had almost leapt to his feet, crossed the floor blindly to where he thought Snape was and launched himself on him. Too stunned, mainly at the fact that Harry had the energy to attack him, Snape fell backwards onto the floor and allowed Harry to get a weak but still painful punch in. A flicker of hope danced in Snape's chest. The boy was up, he was fighting. Perhaps he still had a chance.

Snape rolled over and slammed Harry's body into the ground, pinning him down. Harry cried out, a feral sound like an animal screaming in pain, and writhed furiously with the strength he had left.

'Calm yourself,' Snape said. He received a spit in the face as a reply. He gave him a hard shake. 'Calm down or you're going to use up your energy. You're going to need it.'

Harry stopped fighting him but his breathing came in heavy gasps. Snape could see the glint of his green eyes glaring up at him as Harry allowed his head to roll back onto the floor, too weak to hold it upright anymore.

'You said you'd protect me,' Harry said, his eyes losing focus in the darkness. He took a large shuddering breath and his eyes finally drifted shut.  
Snape took the opportunity to push against his ribs gently, feeling for damages and breaks. He muttered a few wandless spells, anything he could think of to offer some comfort to Harry. He stopped quickly when the door burst open for the second time that evening. Snape was on his feet in an instant.  
'You're going to kill him,' he said darkly. 'Let him heal.'

Instinctively, Snape found himself stepping in front of Harry, what remained of his robes draping over him protectively.

'Give him this,' a Death Eater said, throwing a vial of liquid towards him. Snape caught it easily in one hand. 'We don't want him dying on us just yet.'

The door slammed shut and they were returned to their usual realm of darkness. Snape bent down instantly and uncorked the vial. He recognised the smell instantly. At least it was a healing potion and not some concoction created to further his suffering.

'Drink this,' he ordered, holding the vial towards Harry's mouth. Harry swatted him away as best he could, turning his head to the side.

'Let me die,' he muttered, shaking his head desperately. 'I won't give them the satisfaction of making me insane.'

'You are not going to die in here,' Snape said.

'Yes I am,' Harry said breathlessly. 'The Order isn't coming for us. They won't be able to find us.'

'Don't give up yet,' Snape told him sternly. 'Do not be afraid. The only thing stronger than fear is hope. _Have hope_.'

'You need to promise me something…'

'What?' Snape asked curiously.

'Kill me before I turn into a basket case. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I don't want to loose my mind. Please.'

Hearing Harry plead with him hurt Snape more than the torture did. He wasn't the werewolf – he wasn't going to coddle the boy. He wasn't going to insist that he fight to stay alive. He could understand the wish of death; he had experienced it himself many times throughout the years. Snape felt a hand on his forearm. He glanced down at it; the grip was strong and relentless.

'I promise,' Snape found himself saying. He gave Harry's hand a tentative tap. 'If you'll do the same for me?'

'It would be my pleasure,' Harry managed to say before giving in to the aid of sleep once more. Snape quickly poured the healing potion down his throat and tucked the vial into his robe pocket. He watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest until it gradually evened out and then finally gave into his own urges of sleep. He curled up against the wall. A dark feeling crawled through him.

He wished for the Order to hurry in his last thought before succumbing.


	33. Remus

**Just a chapter to see what happened to Remus when the school was attacked.  
Hope you guys enjoy!  
Thank you for the reviews and follows, I very much appreciate them.**

**Chapter thirty two**

_Remus_

'THIS ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!'

'Remus please – '

'What's the matter with you all?' Remus growled, knocking his cup off the table with a vicious swipe. 'They could be dead or _worse_ and you're all sat around here drinking coffee!'

'We're trying our best.'

'I don't see you out there looking for him, Remus.'

'_Sit down_!' Minerva McGonagall thundered from the other end of the room. Tonks had a firm hand wrapped around Remus' wand arm and pulled it gently away from the Auror who Remus was preparing to hex. 'You are not the only person here who is worried about Harry,' she said firmly.

'But I am the only one who seems to want to do anything about it!'

'We can't attack yet, you know that. We're almost ready.'

'So you're just going to leave them?' Remus demanded. 'Even if they are still alive when we get there, chances are there won't anything left of them worth saving!'

Shaking with fury, Remus got up from his chair and stormed from the room, leaving the rest of the Order to cast silent, awkward glances at each other. He climbed the stairs and flung himself into his bedroom, kicking at anything that stood in his way. His chest was so tight with worry he was afraid he would be sick. Instead, he threw several objects on his nightstand against the wall in order to relieve some of the stress building inside him.

They knew where the Death Eaters were, they knew where Snape and Harry were being held captive and yet nobody was brave enough to venture out there.  
Avery had risked his life to pass this information to Remus; A Death Eater, working all along to try and protect the very person that he was supposed to be killing. Remus had lain awake nearly every night since they'd disappeared; repeatedly going over the conversation he'd had with Avery almost two weeks ago on the day that Hogwarts had been attacked.

'Where's Harry?' Minerva had demanded, as Remus ushered the last of the Gryffindor students downstairs towards the common room fireplace.

'He's with Snape; they're going to floo back to headquarters.'

'And where is Sirius?'

'He's locked in Snape's chambers; don't worry Minerva, he can't use magic and he's weak. He won't be able to get out. We can send the Aurors in to deal with him.'

McGonagall folded her arms sternly. 'You all have a lot of explaining to do when we're back at headquarters. This is _my_ school – I will _not_ have things kept from me.'

Remus waved a hand dismissively, continuing to herd the students into the fireplace. He handed a small pile of floo power to a first year as she stepped over the grate.

'Hogsmeade,' he told her gently. 'We'll apparate you back home once everybody is together.'

The girl nodded and followed her instructions. The rest of the students followed suit until eventually there were only six people left in the room.

'Back to headquarters,' McGonagall told Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. 'Your parents are waiting for you there – Hermione, you can stay at Grimmauld Place until we've figured out our next move.'

'What about Harry?' Ginny asked.

'He's safe, he's with Professor Snape.'

All four teenagers pulled a face.

'He'll be fine, trust me,' Remus assured them. 'Now, go. We haven't got much time.'

The two adults watched them disappear one by one into the fireplace. Hermione was the last to leave and as her bushy hair vanished from view, the castle gave a sickening shake. Remus sprinted to the window.

'They're here,' he said tensely, watching the line of Death Eaters approaching the grounds. 'Time to go.'

But Minerva was shaking her head. 'They've cut off the floo!' she exclaimed. Remus wheeled around. The green flames had disappeared into nothing, leaving a pile of odorous black soot on the floor of the fireplace. 'How have they managed that?'

'They did it before in Diagon Alley… we'll have to apparate,' Remus said, breathing hard. He reached out and slammed his palm against the wall. 'Nothing is ever simple!'

Minerva placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sure he would have made it out in time,' she told him reassuringly.

'This is Harry we're talking about,' Remus said, eyebrows raised.

'You've helped him, Remus,' McGonagall told him. 'He won't go running head first into trouble anymore. He's grown up.'

His eyes lingered on her for a few moments as she said this. 'You're right,' he said, sighing. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and easily cast his Patronus.

'_The students have been evacuated. The floo connections have been disrupted – we're making our way out of the grounds to apparate back to headquarters. Get yourselves to safety. We will meet you there._ Take that message to Harry Potter.' He turned to Minerva as the Patronus bounded towards the door and disappeared from sight. 'Ready?' he asked.

She pulled her wand from her robes as an answer and together they made their way out of the Gryffindor common room.

There was no sign of any trouble as they made their way through the castle. Remus kept a sharp eye and led Minerva through the corridors, checking around each corner before they advanced. It wasn't until they reached the grounds outside that they realised there was any trouble. Shouts were heard in rooms above, sounds of spells being cast and someone yelling all sorts of obscenities.

Just as they were making their way out of the courtyard, Remus felt a hand suddenly grab hold of his forearm. He turned, wide eyed and found a Death Eater staring him directly in the face. McGonagall spun around, wand ready but before he knew it, Remus was yanked off his feet, dragged around the corner and slammed backwards into a wall.

'RUN MINERVA!' he bellowed, struggling desperately to aim his wand at his attacker. A hand wound itself around his neck tightly, forcing him off the floor a few inches. McGonagall faltered for a few seconds, watching as Remus aimed a well timed punch at the Death Eaters face. The Death Eater cried out and dropped him quickly, hands scrabbling at his nose.

'RUN!' Remus bellowed again, following as Minerva began to sprint towards the forest. He ducked as several spells suddenly whipped in his direction. He fired two powerful stunning spells towards pursuing Death Eaters who collapsed in a heap on top of one another. He could see the forest in front of him, drawing closer, when a spell caught him by the ankle, dragging him off his feet. His head slammed into the ground hard; bursts of stars shone in front of his eyes and he fought to shake off the dizziness. He pulled his head up off the grass in time to seem McGonagall turn on the spot on the outskirts of the forest. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she disappeared into the air. He tried to scramble to his feet but someone was on him in an instant. A thick, hand wrapped itself around his neck and dragged him forward until they were hidden in the growth of the trees. Remus wrenched himself free and grabbed his attacker by the scruff of the neck. His attacker dropped his hands quickly, holding them up in defense.

'I'm not going to hurt you,' he said in a hushed voice.  
Remus tightened his hold around the Death Eaters neck.

'How do I know that?' he growled.

'I'm trying to help.' He pulled his hood down to show a very bloody, broken nose. Remus' eyes widened. 'Avery?' he breathed. 'What do you want?'

'I haven't got much time to explain,' he said, wiping some of the blood off his face. 'It's Potter and Snape – they haven't made it out of the castle. They're inside with Elion now. He's got Black's body and he's planning to take them all back to headquarters.'

Remus shook his head, totally bewildered. 'Who the hell is Elion? Why are you telling me this?'

'Elion is our leader now. And I'm telling you this because you and your little Order friends are going to have to find the Death Eater headquarters. You're going to have to save Potter.'

'I don't understand,' Remus said. 'Why are you betraying them?'

'I've been fighting for your side for a long time now, Remus,' Avery said. 'I've had help from Draco – '

'Draco!'

'We've been trying to keep Potter alive. Now, please, we haven't got much time. The Death Eater headquarters are hidden deep within the forest of Eldeen. The forest is on the outskirts of the village where you can catch the boat to Azkaban. You can see the prison from our hideout. That's where Potter and Snape will be. That's where you'll find Elion and Black's body.'

A huge orange fireball erupted out of the castle foyer, catching them both by surprise. Remus started forward and Avery ran his hands through ragged, greasy hair.

'Draco you idiot!' he breathed. 'What have you done!'

They watched two figures running through the flames, fighting their way through a series of spells that were shooting towards them. A third figure blocked a powerful killing curse headed their way and quickly guided them around the corner of the building.

'That was Harry!' Remus said, trying to get a closer look. 'They're okay!'

'He's with Draco, he'll protect him,' Avery said, though the look on his face betrayed him somewhat.

'Draco is just a child,' Remus snapped.

'So is Potter,' Avery snapped back. 'And look at what he's accomplished. Draco has been keeping Harry alive for a while now, Remus. You owe him your gratitude.'

Remus took a few moments to take this in. 'You think they're going to get caught?'

'I think there's a chance we all will. You should apparate back now while you have the chance. You can tell the Aurors where headquarters are and then launch an attack to save Harry and Severus.'

'I'm not leaving,' Remus said angrily. 'We should be helping them.' He started forwards out of the forest.

'No!' Avery yelled, running over and grabbing Remus around the chest. 'If you get caught too then there's no hope.'

'I'm not just going to leave them!' Remus growled.

Their attention was caught by the two figures of Harry and Snape suddenly running straight towards them. Remus was about to call out but Avery dragged him backwards further into the foliage.

'We can't be seen,' he muttered. 'They'd kill us on the spot.'

They both stopped struggling when Harry and Snape stopped running and turn to look back at Draco on the floor, writhing in pain. The screech of agony that went with it almost sent Remus sprinting over there.

Avery loosened his hold slightly, his face draining of colour.

'Help him!' Remus yelled. Avery gave him a hard smack to the face. Several Death Eaters who were roaming the outskirts of the trees looked in their direction; Avery pulled Remus to the floor.

'_How do you think I feel!_' Avery hissed, struggling to hold Remus down. 'That's Draco being tortured over there! Not Potter!' He gave Remus a hard, angry shove in the chest. 'It was my job to protect him and I've failed. I always failed him…but I can still help you to protect Potter. You know the address of the headquarters. You know what to do with it.'

Remus glared at Avery with disgust and pushed the man off him. He lay in the undergrowth with a sickening feeling of dread starting to eat away at him. Draco had received a swift kick in the ribs by, who Remus guessed was, Elion and was now lying curled up in pain. He turned his attention to Snape and Harry who were both watching Draco from across the grass. In a split second, Snape had turned to Harry, began saying something very urgently to him and cast a Patronus at the same time. The Patronus came bounding through the forest to where Remus and Avery were lying, concealed by the leaves.

'_Potter and I are alive. That's all that matters. He isn't going to get an easy time of it so you must find us as quickly as you can. They have an army – be prepared to fight soon.'_

Snapes voice echoed quietly in the trees. Remus' heart was thundering in his chest. There was no hope. They were both going to be taken. Draco too. Goodness only knows what fate awaited him back at the Death Eaters lair. And a few seconds later, Harry and Snape were swept up by three black swells of smoke and they disappeared into the air. Remus punched the ground several times, trying furiously the muffle the screams of spells he wanted to use on the Death Eaters.

'You know what you have to do now,' Avery told him. 'This may all be finished soon.'

Remus was brought out his reverie by the bedroom door opening. Tonks poked her head around the edge and peered in.

'What's happened?' Remus asked quickly, taking in the look on her face.

Tonks shut the door behind her. 'We've just heard…two Aurors were out on patrol…they found the bodies of Avery and Malfoy near Hogwarts. They're dead.'

Remus thrust his head in his hands, trying desperately to stem the sense of shock and fury tearing through him. He swallowed hard, attempting to keep his emotions at bay.

'If Harry was dead, we'd know about it,' Tonks said, settling herself beside him.

'That's what makes it worse,' Remus said tearfully. 'God only knows what they're going to do to him.'

'Hey – stop it,' Tonks said, taking his face gently in her hands. 'This is not the time for you to break down. You need to be strong for Harry. He's going to need you when he get's out of there.'

'What if there's nothing left to save?'

'Harry is the strongest person we know,' Tonks told him. 'And he's got Severus looking out for him. Believe it or not, I think they'll take care of each other.'


	34. Order to the rescue

**Have literally just finished writing this so I hope it's all okay! I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written.  
Nearly finished now. Just a few more chapters to go!  
Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter thirty three**  
_Order to the rescue_

Another week passed and the days began to blur into long, relentless sessions of the Cruciatus curse. As far as Harry and Snape were aware, Elion still had no plans to kill either of them. He was content on keeping them locked up, practising strange spells and using odd potions they'd concocted as a means of entertainment for him and his Death Eaters. There was no word about them attempting to take on the government, nor had there been any mention of Voldemort still trapped within Sirius' body. They were totally clueless and had taken to constructing various scenarios as to what the Death Eaters could possibly be planning.

Severus was alone in the cell when the main door was suddenly ripped open. He couldn't tell how long it had been since they'd come for Harry again but he knew it had been a significant amount of time. He struggled to his feet, stumbling over what was left of his robes. Harry was hanging between the arms of two Death Eaters; his bare feet were dragging along the ground as limp as they usually were but Snape couldn't help noticing that something wasn't right. The rest of Harry's body was tense; his limbs were locked out at awkward angles making it difficult for the Death Eaters to get a decent grip. His jaw was clenched shut. His spine seemed as though it was jerking every few moments, like someone was shooting electric currents through his skin. Snape knew instantly what has happening; he'd seen it happen to Harry once before the night the Hogwarts express had been attacked.

'Put him down!' Snape bellowed. The Death Eaters paused in the doorway while Harry's body continued to jerk intermittently in their arms. 'He's having a seizure, put him down!' Snape said again.

One of the Death Eaters nudged the other in the ribs and together they dropped his body mercilessly onto the ground before turning and locking the door behind them. The darkness that returned was so dense Snape could no longer see where Harry was outside the cell, he could only hear the painful grunts firing up through his chest and the sound of fabric moving against stone. Snape moved forwards towards the bars and began to reach out between them, feeling through air until he came into contract with the rough skin of Harry's foot. Harnessing the strength he had left in his arms, Snape dragged Harry closer towards the bars, wincing as he did so. He placed his hands on Harry's chest, feeling the erratic rhythm of his breathing beginning to ease out slightly. Snape held onto him tightly as his limbs gradually began to untangle themselves and loosen. Harry took a deep gasp as he came back to himself and his hands scrabbled over those which were holding him still.

'Keep calm,' Snape said gruffly. 'You're fine.'

It took several minutes for Harry to collect himself enough to speak. His chest was tight and painful; his fingers still twitching awkwardly.

'Elion is scared,' he breathed out. 'He's ordered a lock down.'

Snape frowned. 'What is he scared about?'

'The Order – they're coming.'

'How do you know that?' Snape asked urgently, hope rising in his chest.

'Death Eaters saw them…on the outskirts…waiting.'

'How did they manage to find this place?'

'Draco or Avery,' Harry answered wearily. He felt his eyes beginning to droop closed but Snape gave him a rough shake.

'If they're here, you're going to need to be ready.'

'I am,' Harry said determinedly. 'I got this from their supplies.'

He dug down deep into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of blue liquid. Snape couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face as he recognised the healing potion.

'Here,' he said, uncorking it and offering it to Harry. Harry shook his head.

'Half each,' he said. 'Or I won't drink it.'

Snape agreed reluctantly and they took turns drinking their share. Snape felt its effects immediately, relishing the renewed nerves that had stopped jolting in his body; an after affect of the Cruciatus curse. He knew Harry was suffering too. As they let the potion work its way through their worn bodies, Harry and Snape sat in a comfortable silence. They had not spoken many words to each other over the course of their imprisonment but there was a silent bond between them now – one that been created whilst they had tried to keep each others spirits alive. Snape had kept the fight in Harry. He'd wound him up, insulted him about his father and had even taken to hitting Harry when he had been sat falling into the oblivion of darkness. Snape had received a few well aimed punches himself, which had lead to an out and out brawl one particular day. The Death Eaters had taken great pleasure in watching them attempting to beat the life out of each other. Snape didn't see it as a bad thing though; it was making Harry stronger. If he had something to fight about, then he had something to fight for and he would get through the endless rounds of torture. If they were to see the outside world again, however, Snape wasn't sure what effect the experience would have on them. Harry was becoming unforgiving and that was bound to cause him a whole lot of trouble in the future.

The silence was broken by an enormous bang that caused both Harry and Snape to throw their hands over their ears. The room shook and several splinters of stone collapsed from the ceiling, showering them in dust. Almost instantly shouts and screams could be heard tearing through the Death Eaters headquarters. Surprised yells and shrieks were cut off quickly as the light of the killing curse filled their room.

The door to their room began to rattle and quake.

'KILL THEM!' a voice roared from outside. 'I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!'  
Harry looked to Snape. His hand wrapped around Snape's forearm through the bars.

in its hinges.

'You're going to have to fight,' Snape told him. Harry gave a nod and attempted to push himself to his feet. The pain in his joints had succumbed to the power of the healing potion but had not been eradicated completely. His legs were uncooperative and he found himself leaning heavily against the bars to their cell as they shook beneath him.

'Find the strength,' Snape snapped, looking worried.  
The door flung open and the light which flooded in momentarily blinded Harry. He shielded his eyes and staggered sideways a few steps.

'Time's up, Potter,' Elion's voice sneered. 'I was saving you for a more public execution but looks like this will have to do instead.'

He had a mad look in his eye; there was blood covering his forearms and robes and his wand shook as he held it out towards Harry. The Order weren't taking any prisoners by the looks of it. This was a battle to the death.

The end of Elion's wand began to ignite with the familiar glow of the killing curse. With renewed strength and a fury he didn't realise was burning inside him, Harry darted forward, grabbed Elion by the arm and slammed him forcefully into the metal bars of their prison. Snape wrapped his arms around Elion's neck, keeping him secure. Harry snatched the wand from his fingers and pointed it directly at the mans throat.

'Are you going to kill me?' Elion laughed bitterly, spitting blood from his mouth. 'You're not man enough to kill me.'

'Thanks to you, I believe I am,' Harry said. 'Tell me where Sirius is.'

Elion laughed again. 'Sirius? There's nothing left of him.'

'TELL ME WHERE HE IS!'

'He's in the dungeons,' Elion said breathlessly; Snape had tightened his hold around his throat.

'What were you going to do with us both?' Harry demanded. 'I know you had a plan – what was it!'

Elion opened his mouth to reply but before he could, there was a loud snap and his head turned sharply to the side. His eyes were wide, still glinting with malice and his body slumped heavily to the floor.

'You killed him,' Harry said shocked.

'We are wasting time,' Snape said, gesturing towards the bars.

'I wanted to kill him,' Harry went on.

'I know,' Snape said. 'That's why I did it. You do not need another mans life on your conscience. You have enough already.'

Thinking on this, Harry pointed the wand at the bars and they sprung apart allowing Snape to push his way through. He spared a glance for Elion's broken body, thinking how anticlimactic everything had been for someone who had such great plans.

'Thank you,' Harry said to Snape.  
Snape gave a swift nod and then took Harry firmly by the shoulders. 'When we are outside, keep running. Get out as fast as you can. That is all that matters. Don't fight unless you have to. Leave this to the Aurors. The most important thing is that you get out alive.'

Harry nodded, Snape's words building the pace of his heartbeat into a painful thunder. As Snape led Harry from the room, they stumbled on a Death Eater who'd been victim to a rather unfortunately placed cutting hex. Harry turned away, afraid he would vomit. Snape bent down, picked up the wand and together they began to make their way out of the dungeons. Within seconds, the bubble around their prison had shattered and chaos began to scream all around them. There were people everywhere. Having been in near silence and darkness for the past three weeks, Harry fought desperately to keep his wits about him as the lights shone in his eyes, as the dust from explosions smeared his face and the shouts and screams echoing around the dungeons roared in his ears. Everything suddenly seemed to fall into slow motion around him. He saw the crack begin to splinter the wall next to him before it exploded and dived quickly out of the way, throwing his arms above his head. A piece of shrapnel hit him in the face, tearing at his flesh and leaving a warm trail of blood on his skin. He risked a glance behind him and saw Snape waving a wand furiously around them, erecting shield charms and firing killing curses in every direction. Harry forced what little energy he had into his legs and fought with every ounce of his soul to do as Snape had asked; keep running. After everything everyone had done for him, he wasn't prepared to die now; he wasn't going to give up again. He wouldn't allow himself to give up this time.

A masked Death Eater barrelled out of nowhere and collided hard with Harry, sending him tumbling to the ground. The air was knocked clean out of him and he gasped desperately for breath. He rolled quickly back onto his feet just as the Death Eater pulled out his wand. Harry sprinted forwards and dived on the man, falling with him to the ground. The man grabbed him around the neck, forcing his windpipe into what felt like the shape of a straw. Mustering strength he didn't realise he had, Harry reached back and punched the Death Eater hard in the face. A knuckle burst free from his skin and Harry gritted his teeth against the pain, sending another devastating blow to the face hidden beneath the mask. This time the Death Eater slumped beneath him and Harry struggled back onto his feet, retching loudly. Snape had caught up to him after untangling himself from two Death Eaters simultaneously. Harry could see their bodies laying a little way off.

'MOVE!' Snape roared, grabbing hold of Harry's arm as he sprinted past and tugging him along.

Another explosion erupted next to them, the force so strong it actually lifted Harry and Snape off their feet and threw them backwards several metres. Harry's head collided painfully with the ground and instantly his vision clouded. There was an intense ringing in his ears, so loud that it drowned out every other sound around him. He pulled his head to look sideways and saw Snape now grappling with someone who'd taken the opportunity to pounce on him. Sluggishly, Harry reached sideways for Elion's wand laying just a few inches away from him. He grasped it, pulled himself onto his side and fired the most powerful stunning curse he could manage towards the Death Eater. The spell hit target and the Death Eater was forced backwards before collapsing to the floor. Harry gave his head a violent shake and staggered up onto his feet once more, Snape following suit. They turned, looking desperately for another route out of the dungeons just as a Death Eater threw a horrifyingly accurate cutting hex towards Harry. The top of his shirt ripped open, followed by the skin underneath. Stunned, Harry felt his entire body go cold and his legs start to give way beneath him; the wand slipped from his fingers. He stumbled sideways as the shock hit him; Snape quickly took care of the Death Eater with a powerful killing curse that sent his lifeless body ricocheting off the wall.

Snape's eyes roamed over Harry's chest, taking in the damage that had been caused. He immediately grasped him around the waist and began to drag him into the safety of a dark alcove he'd spotted earlier.

'Let me see,' Snape said, setting Harry against the wall. His fingers worked quickly pulling the top of his shirt aside and assessing the deep wound that ran the length of his left pectoral. Harry hissed in pain.

'It's fine,' Harry said, trying to push him off. 'It's nothing. We need to get out of here!' He stopped talking, taking in the pained expression on Snape's face. The man looked utterly exhausted. Dark bruises were beginning to form over his face which was already well covered with bloody gashes and cuts. Harry thought that he himself couldn't look much better. Snape heaved in a deep breath.

'We're going to get out of here,' Harry told him firmly.

Snape pulled his lips into a hard line and dipped his head slightly.

'Stop looking like that!' Harry growled, pushing Snape hard in the chest. 'We're going to get out of here. We all are. The Aurors and Remus too. ' Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

Snape looked down at him, alarmed at the fire that ignited in Harry's eyes once more and pointed his wand at the cut on his chest. It immediately knitted itself back together leaving a long pink scar in its wake.

'It is deluded to live off hope.'

'You told me the only thing stronger than fear is hope. If and we don't have hope – what else do we have?'

Snape's lips twitched slightly. 'I'm glad to see you have paid attention to at least one thing I said.'

Harry shrugged and allowed Snape to pull him to his feet. 'Well you're a pretty lousy teacher.'

'Don't push it.'

Harry laughed quietly to himself - but the euphoria died almost instantly. A Death Eater had appeared in front of them, the dark alcove already awash with the green glow of the killing curse. Harry had no time to react, no wand to defend himself with. His heart hammered inside him willing his body to run or to fight – but there was no where to go. He was trapped.  
He was suddenly shoved hard against the wall, his tired and aching body crumbling uselessly to the ground, his head taking the brunt of the blow. He opened his eyes and saw Snape in front of him, powerful and strong, with his wand outstretched. He bellowed a charm Harry was unfamiliar with and suddenly the alcove was drenched in a bright white light. It arched from wall to wall, encasing and protecting them. It had all happened it a matter of milliseconds, Harry could barely comprehend what was going on.

'Go,' he heard Snape say breathlessly. Harry got to his feet and ran to Snapes side. The man was struggling to hold the shield charm in place and Harry suddenly realised why. The killing curse the Death Eater had cast was attempting to force its way through the protective barrier. Snape's arms shook with the sheer force of the two powerful spells colliding against each other.

'Go you imbecile!' Snape said again. 'I cannot hold this forever!'

Harry shook his head, dread slithering through him as cold as ice.

'You'll die,' he choked out, his eyes suddenly warm and stinging with tears.

'I've already died once,' Snape reminded him sharply. 'I am quite used to it.'

'There's no coming back this time!' Harry bellowed. 'I'm not going – I'm not leaving you!'

'Don't be so foolish,' Snape snapped. 'I promised your mother I'd protect you.'

'I don't care!'

'It's an unbreakable vow, Harry.'

Harry frowned, startled at the use of his first name. He'd never heard Snape say it before.

'What is the use of both of us dying now when it need only be one? You still have a job to do.'

'That's ridiculous,' Harry cried, the tears flowing freely now.

'I will not break my promise.'

'No! I won't –'

'Stop it!' Snape roared. He stumbled backwards slightly as his arms shook in front of him. He dragged in a deep breath and re positioned himself before turning back to Harry. 'You are not a child anymore. Time to use some of your asinine Gryffindor courage.'

Harry swiped at his eyes and tried to stem the sobs that wanted to break free.

'This is what Dumbledore was talking about; this is what I was needed for,' Snape told him. 'I was always destined to die protecting you. It was never my job to take Black back beyond the veil. I've done my job, now it is time to do yours. Dumbledore always said that it would have to be you who took him back. I'm sorry for that, I really am. But you need to get out and find somewhere safe for now– use your Patronus to contact Lupin.'

Harry nodded, unable to say anything through the torrent of tears.

'Go – _NOW_!'

'I'm sorry,' Harry sobbed.

Snape looked him directly in the eyes. 'I'm not,' he said.  
And then he lowered his wand.

Harry sprinted forwards out of the alcove just as the killing curse exploded. There was a throb of green light and Harry watched in tears as Snape's body fell gracefully to the ground, hidden within the shadows of the alcove. There wasn't time to stand and mourn as jets of light were already racing towards him. He ducked quickly as a spell raced over his head and a perfect hole formed in the wall opposite him as it exploded into tiny pieces. Filled with a burning rage, Harry grabbed the wand from a fallen Auror and began to run as hard as he could towards the daylight that was shining in front of him. He blocked out every sound and the chaos around him, focused entirely on what Snape told him to do. His breath came in harsh gasps, the pain in his lungs was excruciating, but he didn't stop running until he was outside and free from the darkness he'd been entombed in for the last few weeks. The sun hurt his eyes and the ground was uneven beneath his feet. Screams followed him through the forest but he didn't look back.

Exhausted beyond all reckoning, Harry kept running.


	35. Reunited

**Chapter thirty four**

_Re-united_

The wind tore at Harry's skin as he kept running through the forest. His feet were completely numb; his teeth were chattering so badly his jaw was throbbing painfully from constant movement. He didn't look back once, though he could hear the sounds of war bellowing behind him. He was sure Remus was in there somewhere, looking for him; Tonks and the Weasleys too but he couldn't seem to stop his legs from moving. He needed to get as far away as he could from that place and leave everything that happened in that place behind with Elion's body.  
And yet there was still something else he had to do.

Sirius still had to be taken care of.

'_Dumbledore always said it would be you.'_

Snape's words echoed through his head. A flash of memory caused Harry to stumble as he watched Snape falling gracefully to his death once more. He shook his head furiously, trying to shake the memory out with it. He didn't want to think about that, he didn't want to think of that place anymore. He didn't even want to think about Sirius…but there would be no escaping this. Voldemort had to be returned behind the veil. Magic or no magic, he was still a threat to this world.

Harry finally slowed down as these thoughts came toppling on him, crushing him until he almost couldn't breathe. He staggered over to a tree and clasped hold of it, trying to anchor himself to something.

Fighting Voldemort before had been his choice but there was also a chance he would come back. He had a chance to fight him off and return unscathed. Harry didn't see a way of coming back this time. If he sacrificed himself to take Voldemort back, that would be it. He'd be dead and there was nothing that would be able to save him.

He fell to his knees, gagging and retching furiously. Bright red blood dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away quickly, gasping for breath.  
After all this, after everything he'd been through, he was still destined to die. He and Voldemort still tethered each other to life. He had never been free and now he'd never have that chance. He lashed out and punched the tree furiously with his already broken knuckles. He cried out, relishing the pain and threw a second punch.

'IT'S NOT FAIR!' he bellowed, bowing his head into the leaves surrounding him. He choked in another breath, struggling to come to terms with his fate. The leaves behind him crunched and Harry wheeled around prepared to fight for his life once more.  
'Oh god, what are you doing here?' Harry said sinking back against the tree as relief flooded through him.

'How're you doing mate? I've seen you looking better if I'm honest.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'You try being tortured for three weeks on end, I'm sure you wouldn't look much better…' Harry sighed heavily, his chest heaving as he fought against the exhaustion creeping up on him. 'What are you doing here?'

'You know why I'm here.'

'Last time I saw you was because I was dying,' Harry said. 'You made me go back and fight and look where that's gotten me. I'm in exactly the same mess – I'm about to die again and you're here. What are you going to say this time? Nobody needs me now, the Death Eaters are being taken care of, I expect nearly everyone is dead and I've got to go and kill Voldemort again, so why exactly are you here, Ron?'

'Moral support?' Ron said, shrugging. 'I don't know mate, I don't pick and chose when to come and see you. It's not my fault I happen to be around at your greatest times of need … or maybe it has got something to do with us being best mates? You'd do well to remember that sometime.'

Harry thumped his head hard against the tree trunk, pulling his hands through his hair roughly. 'I'm sorry,' he said quietly. He looked up into Ron's face. He looked the same as he had before he died. Fresh faced, freckled with bright orange hair. Harry couldn't help but smile.

'I'm frightened, Ron,' he said. 'And I'm pissed off.'

Ron gave a quick laugh. 'I can imagine,' he said.

'I've worked so hard this year…so hard to make myself better after what happened in the summer. Yet, here I am again. I've had Death Eaters chasing me, and then I find out my dead godfather's body is being possessed by Voldemort and then me and Snape are holed up in there for the past three weeks… _It's not fair_! All I ever wanted was to just live my life without any interference. I just wanted to be normal. I wanted a chance a life without all of this…and now I'm not going to get that.'

'You don't have to do this,' Ron told him. 'There are other people who would do what needs to be done.'

Harry shook his head quickly. 'I may have stopped running head first into things I don't know much about,' he said. 'But I will always put the people I care about first before myself, nothing will ever change that. There is no way I let anybody do this for me. It has always been my battle.'

'It shouldn't have been,' Ron said, looking down sadly.

Harry laughed. 'Boy, you're telling me. Life hasn't been very kind to either of us has it?'

'I guess not,' Ron said smiling. 'I'm not going to change your mind on this either am I?'

'No, you're not,' Harry said, shaking his head.

'I'm sorry I can't be more help to you, Harry.'

'You can be,' Harry said, patting the ground next to him. 'Could you just sit with me for a while? I don't feel like I'm going to run for the hills when you're around.'

Ron settled himself amongst the leaves beside Harry. They sat in silence for a long time, listening to the distant sounds of the battle raging inside the Death Eater headquarters.

'Do you think everyone is okay?' Harry asked as a particularly big explosion rocked through the forest.

'They're strong, like you,' Ron said. 'They know what they're doing.'

'But they'll be looking for me and Snape,' Harry said.

'Well then you'd better let them know where you are.'

'I don't have a wand,' Harry said, shaking his head.

'I'll go,' Ron said. 'I can lead Remus here if you like?'

Harry sat up urgently. 'You can't – you'll get hurt!'

'Harry, I'm dead, remember? I don't think anything will happen to me.' Ron laughed loudly. 'Remus might get a bit of a shock though…' He stood up to leave but Harry grabbed hold of his arm.

'Wait...'

'What is it?'

'I don't know if I want to see him…' Harry said, swallowing back tears. 'If I see him, I'll have to say goodbye…'

Ron bent down and took Harry gently by the shoulders. 'You owe him a goodbye, Harry,' he said. 'After everything you two have been through together, you owe him that at least.'

'Will you be with me…when it's time?'

Ron released his shoulders and stood up. 'I'll be there,' he said. 'You might not be able to see me, but I'll be there.'

Several hundred metres away, through the forest, two lone figures were wandering through the undergrowth. Both were battered and bruised and one was sporting a painful limp, clutching onto the other for support. They both turned sharply when a loud explosion shook the trees around them.

'I have to sit down,' Charlie Weasley said, breathing heavily. Remus lowered him gently to the ground, taking the opportunity to pause for breath and look at their surroundings.

'Any idea where we are?' Charlie asked.

Remus shook his head. 'No,' he said, frustrated. 'We've been walking in circles for ages!'

'We'll find him, Remus,' Charlie reassured him. 'Tonks said she saw him running out of there – we'll find him. He has to be around here somewhere.'

'What if he's injured?' Remus said. 'He hasn't got a wand with him – he would have sent his Patronus otherwise…'

'There's nothing we can do apart from keep looking,' Charlie said. 'He's strong, Remus. You know he is.'

Remus gave a non committal grunt of agreement. Charlie was right but there was still a fear building inside him that something dreadful had happened. 'How's the leg?' he asked.

Charlie gave the bloody would on his shin a prod for good measure. 'Can't feel it anymore,' he said. 'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

'Good, at the moment,' Remus said. 'Otherwise I'd have to listen to you whinging.'

'Hey,' Charlie said, grinning. 'I saw your face when that Death Eater cut me. You were looking a bit green yourself.'

'There was a lot of blood, Charlie,' Remus said. 'I thought your entire leg had been blown off – '

'_Remus_ – '

Remus turned around sharply at his name. Charlie had cut him off and was pointing towards something within the trees. He stepped forwards, trying to focus his tired eyes on the shape slipping through the forest.

'Isn't that…?'

'I've gone mad,' Charlie said, shaking his head. 'Must have taken a blow to the head or something.'

'…_Ron_?' Remus stared dumbfounded at the young man who was making his way towards them. As Ron approached, he smiled at the mention of his name.

'Hello, Remus,' he said. 'It's been a while.'

Charlie was still shaking his head in complete shock. 'This is mental,' he said. 'Totally mental.'

'I'm sorry to do this, Charlie.' Ron said. 'It must be difficult…but this is important.'

Remus eyed him curiously. Ron looked healthy; he looked exactly as he had done before his death and yet there was something different about him. Something that showed he wasn't part of this world any longer.

'I can't believe it,' Remus said, walking over to meet him. Charlie struggled to his feet.

'Can I touch you?' Charlie said, reaching a hand out towards him.

Ron shook his head sadly. 'I don't think so,' he said. 'I'm here for Harry. It's because of him that you're able to see me at all.'

'Is he alright?' Remus demanded anxiously.

'He's alive,' Ron said. 'He needs you, Remus.'

Remus let out a deep breath of relief, bowing his head. Charlie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'Didn't I tell you he'd be okay?' he said, cheerfully. 'What are you waiting for? Go and find him!'

Remus faltered for a few seconds, fussing over the state of Charlie's leg.

'Leave off, Remus,' Charlie said. 'I'm fine. I've got Ron for company…for a while anyway.'

Grinning broadly, Remus took off in the direction which Ron was pointing him in.

When he turned back, Charlie was smiling down at him. 'You look great,' he said, still unable to believe his brother was standing in front of him.

'Mum is going to kill you when she sees that,' Ron said, gesturing to the state of Charlie's shin.

'She'll be happy to know you're okay,' Charlie said. 'Even if you aren't with us physically anymore…it's good to know you're around for those who need it.'

'It's really good to see you, Charlie.'

Charlie paused for a moment, looking over his brother sadly. 'You're not staying, are you?'

Ron shook his head. 'There's somewhere I need to be.'

'For Harry?'

'He needs my help. He can't do this alone.'

'And what about me?' Charlie said, pointing to his injured leg. 'I could do with some help.'

Ron laughed loudly. 'Stop being a wimp,' he said.

Charlie laughed too, taking immense pleasure in showing Ron what damage the Death Eater's cutting hex had done. They sat and spoke for a while, discussing their youth and the years that had passed. Charlie told Ron what had happened in the Weasley household after he'd died, and Ron told Charlie of the afterlife and what he'd experienced with Harry back in the forbidden forest during the summer.

'Everything is going to be okay now, isn't it?' Charlie said, more of a statement than a question. 'The Aurors are rounding up the Death Eaters as we speak. There were loads of people volunteering to fight for Harry – everyone had seen or heard his interview with Fudge a few months ago. There's a huge following here…everyone wants him to be okay.'

'He will be okay,' Ron said. 'I promise you that.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because I'll be there to meet him when it's all over.'

Charlie looked at Ron in shock, his eyes wide. 'After all this…he's still not going to make it?'

'He'll be okay,' Ron said again. 'This has to happen – Harry knows that. It's his destiny.'

'HARRY!'

Harry was ripped firmly from exhaustion by the sudden call of his name. He tried to blink the disorientation out of his eyes and began to pull himself sluggishly from the pile of leaves he'd fallen asleep in.

'HARRY!'

The voice was distant. He recognised it, though he hadn't heard it in several weeks. A relieved sob burst free from his chest and he forced himself onto his knees to look around. His eyes scanned the dense forest desperately.

'Remus!' he tried to shout back. '_REMUS_!'

He pushed himself onto his feet, pain firing through the backs of his legs and into his toes. He cried out and collapsed back onto his knees once more.

'Get up, Harry,' he told himself, imagining he was back in the dungeons and it was Snape yelling at him once more. 'Get up on your feet!'

His legs burned in agony, his arms throbbed and his lungs felt clouded and heavy. There was a pounding in his head like he'd never experienced before – so strong it would render him totally blind for several seconds at a time. He growled in frustration at his useless and fatigued body.

'HARRY!'  
Remus called out again. Desperate to see his face, Harry fought with everything he had to pull himself onto his feet. He choked back cries of agony as he took one step forward towards the voice and then suddenly, through the trees, the figure of a man emerged.

Harry closed his eyes in relief. 'Thank you,' he whispered. 'Thank you, Ron.'

He dragged in several deep breaths and began to make his way towards the figure who was still looking desperately around him.

'Remus!' Harry yelled hoarsely. 'REMUS!'

This time, Remus turned directly towards him and Harry saw his face collapse in absolute relief. He saw him mutter something under his breath and then begin to sprint full force towards him. He reached Harry just as his legs gave way beneath him and caught him firmly around the waist.

'Oh thank Merlin,' Remus said, pulling Harry tightly into his chest. 'I thought you were dead – I hoped for weeks…'

The feeling of relief began to overwhelm Harry. The intense pressure that had been building in his chest for weeks suddenly exploded free like water from a dam. His head felt light and distant, his legs barely beneath him anymore.

He felt his body begin shaking in Remus' arms as he realised he wasn't just crying, he was sobbing.

'It's alright,' Remus was muttering. 'You're safe. I promise.'

Harry wanted to believe him. But there was so much he was unaware of – so much he'd have to tell him. The Death Eaters may have been found… but there was still one more issue to deal with.


	36. Once and for all

**Hmmm, not entirely happy with this chapter. Sadly, I don't have time to go over it as I'm leaving on Tuesday and still determined to get this story finished by then.  
Hope you guys enjoy this one.  
We're almost at the end now!  
Happy reading. **

**Chapter thirty five**

_Once and for all_

'Ouch!'

'Stop moving around then.'

'You're rubbish at healing, you know.'

Remus laughed as he traced his wand along the wounds on the bottom of Harry's feet. Harry could feel the skin knitting itself back together and his grit his teeth against the odd sensation. Remus had spent the last hour or so fixing up various cuts and scrapes Harry had received running through the forest. Those which he had endured during his time at the Death Eaters headquarters would have to wait a while longer.

'How're you feeling?' Remus asked, helping Harry to sit up and rest back against a tree.

'I'm just so tired,' Harry said, sighing, running a hand across his eyes. He glanced down at his fingers and watched as they twitched painfully, wondering if he'd ever be able to hold a wand steady again. Remus reached over and clasped his hand tightly, holding it still.

'You'll heal, with time,' he said.  
Harry tried to smile but it didn't reach his lips. He wasn't going to have chance to heal…and he'd have to tell Remus what was about to happen sooner or later.

Sirius was waiting to be dealt with and Harry couldn't put it off forever. Elion had said that Sirius was chained up in the dungeons. He cast his mind back to the route he was dragged through every day to receive his round of the Cruciatus curse. There had been a single door away from all the others, deep down under ground, locked and chained and under constant guard. There had been no noise from within whenever he passed…but Harry had a suspicion that was where Sirius was being held. He hoped desperately that he was still there and hadn't been found by the Aurors yet.

'I wanted to come sooner,' Remus said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. 'We knew where you were…there just wasn't enough of us. Then, when the news got out that you'd been taken, there were people turning up, sending owls, demanding to help out. They heard your interview you did for Fudge. It worked Harry! That message you put out about everybody needing to fight with you, it worked. They were all prepared to fight in your name. I've never seen anything like it.'

Harry was stunned into silence. 'Wow,' he said. 'I didn't think it would actually work.'

'Thanks to you there were enough of us to completely overwhelm the Death Eaters. They'd obviously spotted us waiting to attack but they didn't stand a chance. We stormed in and completely over took the place. We went straight in to find you and Severus but Tonks saw you running out here so Charlie and I tried to follow you. I have no idea how you managed to run so far after what's happened.'

He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. 'I'm sorry, Harry, for all of this. This shouldn't have happened. You should have never of ended up there.'

Harry shrugged. 'It doesn't matter now,' he said, mustering a grin. 'How did you find us anyway?'

'Avery told me where the headquarters were. Turns out he and Draco were working from the inside against the Death Eaters…but you already know that.'

'Yes,' Harry said. 'Draco and I shared a cell for a while. Turns out he had a lot more guts than I thought he had…he was very brave.'

'And Avery?'

'They died together,' Harry said. 'Side by side.'

Harry gave a quick nod and looked away into the forest. The sounds of fighting had started to die down now. He felt Remus place a hand on his shoulder. It grounded him, easing the thoughts of bloodshed that were taking over his mind.

'What happened, Harry? Where's Severus? Did he stay to help the Order?'

'He didn't make it…'

Remus was silent for a moment.

'He gave his life for me…'

'It isn't much consolation but I believe that's the way in which he would have wanted to go,' he told Harry gently. 'He fulfilled Lily's wish and kept his unbreakable vow.'

But Harry was shaking his head. 'He didn't,' he said quietly. The look on Remus' face made him feel physically sick.

'What do you mean?' Remus asked, though by the tone of his voice, Harry believed he already knew what was coming next.

'Snape is dead,' Harry said, his eyes drifting off so he didn't have to look Remus directly in the face. 'And there's still a job to be done.'

'…_Sirius_.' Remus reached over and took Harry's chin gently in his hands, turning his head so that their eyes met.

'You're not coming back, are you?'

Harry shook his head, eyes brimming with tears. 'It was always meant to end like this.' he said thickly. 'I'm so tired, Remus. I'm ready for this to be over. I'm only sorry that I have to leave you and Ginny.'

'I'd die for you, you know that,' Remus said, grasping Harry's forearms tightly. 'I'd take your place in an instant if only you'd let me.'

Harry gave a small smile. 'You know I wouldn't.'

'I'm not going to change your mind, am I?' Remus said, his voice clogging with tears.

Harry shook his head, unable to get the words out. In an instant Remus had wrapped his arms around him, holding him close into his chest.

'Then do not be afraid of what awaits you.'

'I'm not afraid,' Harry said into his chest, holding Remus tighter. 'There are worse things than death.'

'Are you sure; are you certain there's no other way?' Remus asked desperately.

'The Death Eaters have been caught, the rest are already in Azkaban, and Elion is dead…once this is over, the world will finally be at peace.'

'You deserve to see that,' Remus said.

'It'll have to be enough to know that I helped,' Harry said, pulling away.

When Harry stepped back, Remus noticed that Ron and Charlie had suddenly appeared beside them. Remus' heart began to quake in his chest as the truth of what was about to happen finally started to hit him. He took several deep breaths, trying desperately to keep calm for Harry's sake.

'Nice to see you, Charlie,' Harry said warmly. He reached out to shake the older Weasleys hand but Charlie pulled him into a hug instead. He patted Harry hard on the back several times.

'Take care of him,' Remus told Ron as Harry and Charlie separated. 'Stay with him.'

'Of course,' Ron said.

'Take care of Ginny,' Harry said, reaching out for Remus one last time.

'Harry – '

Mustering every ounce of determination he possessed, Harry pulled his hand out of Remus' and stepped back quickly. His whole body was shaking, his mind screaming at him to run back to his guardian and never let go.

'Let's go,' he said to Ron.

'_Harry!_ Please…'

'Goodbye, Remus,' Harry said, gazing over the man one last time before the forest before them dissolved into a blur of colour and sound. Remus' voice echoed against his consciousness, ripping at his chest as Ron apparated them back towards the Death Eaters headquarters.  
A second later, silence overwhelmed them as they landed just a short way away from the near demolished hideout. There was no sign of anybody – no sounds of battle. Everybody had gone. The Order had done it. They'd captured the Death Eaters.

'What's your plan?' Ron asked as they made their way forwards to a hole in the wall, big enough for them to crawl through easily. Harry stopped mid-step.  
'I don't know,' he said, suddenly realising he had no idea how he was going to make sure he and Voldemort died together.

'There's a bridge,' Ron said, pointing towards a clearing in the forest. 'Over the river. If you can get him there…'

'I won't be able to get him all that way,' Harry said.

'I can help you. That's what I'm here for,' Ron grinned. 'Ready?'

Harry nodded and together they began to make their way through what was left of the building. They walked past blood splattered walls, thick bits of concrete hiding the remains of crushed bodies, forgotten wands and even a forgotten hand. They passed the room that had been Harry's prison for three weeks. Ron peered inside, his face set and stern. Harry moved past quickly, not wanting to see the inside of that room ever again.

'They recovered Snape's body,' Ron said.

'Good,' Harry said. 'He deserves a proper burial.'

'That's where they took us,' Harry said a few minutes later, pointing down the hall to a series of rooms. A corridor leading off to the right caught Harry's attention and they diverted from their route. 'From what Elion said, I think this is where they were keeping Sirius.'

'How do you know which room was his?' Ron asked, eyeing the series of doors that now surrounded them. Harry merely pointed to the door closest to them, covered in thick chains. They appeared burnt and charred as though someone had made a frantic attempt to get in…or out.

Harry bent down and picked up a discarded wand. Hoping it was still working, as it looked a little worse for wear, he aimed it towards the chains and muttered under his breath. Almost instantly the chains slid from the door, clanking loudly in the empty corridor and hitting the floor. Harry stared at the wand in surprise.

'I might keep this,' he said as he pushed open the door.

The room was pitch black, darker than Harry remembered his own being. He held his breath, wincing as Ron's fingers dug into the skin of his forearm.

'Ron,' Harry hissed. 'You're dead.'

'I'm still scared!'

The room was damp, deadly quiet and smelt terrible. Just as Harry began to squint through the darkness for any sign of Sirius, a loud feral scream tore right at him and seconds later, Sirius had leapt through the open door and right onto Harry, knocking him onto the floor.

'What the hell!' he cried, struggling as Sirius began to scratch furiously at his face and arms. 'Ron!'

'What the hell did they do to him?' Ron said, watching the scene unfold in shock. Sirius looked the same as he did when Harry had first seen him a few weeks ago. He still had that transparent look to him and his haggard face showed that he'd suffered terribly, but there was now an almost animalistic quality to him. His nails were longer, his teeth sharper.

'What did Voldemort do to your body!' Harry bellowed, trying to prise Sirius' fingers away from his eyeballs. 'RON, WHEN YOU'RE READY MATE!'

'Oh yeah,' Ron said, jumping to action. 'Sorry!' He bent down and grabbed them both by the arms and closed his eyes. Harry scrabbled desperately to keep hold of both of them. His lungs were compressed to what felt like just a few inches and his head whirled as Ron took them to where they needed to be.

As soon as Harry's feet touched solid ground again, Sirius had grabbed him around the neck and forced his head upright. His head was still spinning, his lungs still trying to resume their natural size. He barely had time to take in his surroundings; the metal bridge they were on, the raging river beneath them, the trees on either side, shielding them from view. Harry realised with a jolt that his body would probably never be found. He twisted his head around, looking for Ron but found that he'd vanished. It was time then…Ron would be waiting for him when it was over.  
Sirius' lips spread into a twisted grin that looked so unfamiliar on his face. He stepped forwards, pushing Harry towards the edge of the bridge. Harry's feet stumbled and he fell to his knees; Sirius yanked him upright easily.

'Haven't you got bored of trying to kill me?' he grunted, latching onto Sirius arms, trying to push him back. 'Look what you've had to resort to. Using a dead mans body. Even your Death Eaters deserted you!'

Sirius hand clamped tighter around his neck. Harry felt his brain begin to go fuzzy. The lack of air made him dizzy and his feet unstable, but his heart was still pounding furiously beneath his chest. His hands scrabbled furiously around the fabric of Sirius' jacket. He forced Harry backwards into the metal railing behind him. Harry's back gave a loud crack and he winced, trying his best to ignore the pain now trailing down his spine.

'I don't care what you do to me anymore,' Harry choked out. 'But if you kill me, I will drag you with me. No matter what it takes.'

'Brave words,' Voldemort said, his eyes searching Harry's face for a few moments. 'By all means, take me with you,' he hissed. 'That way, I'll have much younger body that I can use to pull myself back through the veil.'

'It doesn't work that way, I'm afraid,' Harry growled, his face slipping into a hard grin. He let out a dry laugh. 'You could use Sirius' body only because he fell through the veil. Only, if I die… there's no body.'

'_Harry, it's time.'_

Harry's head suddenly gave such a painful throb that in an instant his eyesight was torn completely from him. He was surrounded by darkness, so thick and dense that he was unable to think clearly. It was suffocating him. Panic gripped him like a vice and he felt a sudden urge to run away as fast as he could. But he had nowhere to go. This was it. This is what his entire life had been leading up too.

Fuelled by energy and adrenaline that he couldn't comprehend, and before he could even register the look of complete fury on Sirius' face, Harry had repositioned his grip and tugged him headfirst over the railings.

He closed his eyes and let the weight of Sirius' body pull him over the edge until he felt the air rushing past him, the wind tearing through his hair. He had no idea how far or how fast they were falling; he just clutched Sirius' body to him tightly. He wasn't frightened or angry, he wasn't even sad that he was about to die. The only thoughts that were occupying his mind were of those that he would be able to see again. Ron, Sirius, Dumbledore, Draco, Avery, Snape …  
Counting off the names in his head made him feel sick.

But this was justice. Ginny and Hermione and all the other students at Hogwarts would go on to lead lives without fear because of their deaths. Harry clung onto that thought desperately and took a deep breath.

And then his mind was filled with such an intense brightness that Harry lost all clarity of time and meaning. The world around him swirled and shifted so harshly that Harry felt himself tumbling through reality itself. Flashes blinded him as a distorted array of images and sounds raced through his mind. He saw Remus healing his wounds, saw himself running towards him in the forest so full of relief; he was suddenly forced backwards through time, into the Fortress and he watched Snape die again; another shove and he found himself watching Draco and Avery being murdered, the attack on Hogwarts where he and Snape were captured; then Snape revealing that Sirius was being possessed; that awful moment when Sirius had come back through the veil; Diagon alley whirled past next, explosions of green and red echoed around him, the attack on Hogsmeade; his time spent in the hospital wing after he'd defeated Voldemort. He paused as the memories of Remus helping him walk to and from the bathroom came next; Harry struggled furiously to cling onto those. He felt another shove against his consciousness and he cried out. He didn't want to go back anymore. But the battle in the forest came rushing into his mind and he watched himself falling to the ground as he fled from Voldemort, Remus and Severus in pursuit. Then the all too familiar pain of possession tore through him and finally, Harry crash landed heavily and his eyes ripped open.

'_Harry – you've been asleep long enough_.'

'I'm not sleeping,' Harry mumbled, fighting to get a grip on something, anything, to anchor him back to reality. What the hell had just happened? Where was he? His ears were ringing and his throat felt dry and tight.

'I'm not sleeping. I'm safe.'

'_Oh, you're certainly safe_. _Open your eyes now._'

Everything was such a blur inside his mind. He grasped hold of his head and let out a feral cry so loud that his throat felt as though it was tearing apart. Hadn't he just jumped off a bridge with Voldemort? Hadn't he just ended both their lives?

'_It's okay, Harry. Open your eyes. You're not alone_.'

When his head had stopped spinning, he noticed that there was an odd blur hovering in front of him. He blinked roughly and a familiar face came into view. A dead face – but familiar none the less.

'Ah, glad you could finally join us!'  
Albus Dumbledore greeted him happily. 'Welcome to the veil, Harry. I suppose you'll want to be updated on events? You've been asleep for quite some time.'


	37. The Veils reward

**Chapter thirty six**

_The Veils Reward_

Harry could do nothing but stare at Dumbledore. His brain wasn't allowing him to communicate. His mind wasn't allowing him to comprehend where he was or what had just happened. Instead his eyes were fixed on Dumbledore's beard and he let himself fall into and odd sense of contentment. He felt better than he had done in weeks. There were no signs of the endless torture he'd suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters. His hands were steady and his fingers didn't twitch painfully as they had done. His chest felt oddly light and free from worry.  
Harry wasn't sure how long the silence went on for. Dumbledore wasn't pressing him to speak and neither was he waiting to be spoken to. He'd taken to plaiting sections of his beard as though this was a normal occurrence and as though Harry being sat beside him after watching him die was completely understandable. It was probably this thought that forced the first words out of Harry's mouth several moments later.

'You're dead.'

Dumbledore turned to face him. 'Yes,' he confirmed politely.

'Am I dead?'

A smile graced Dumbledore's face. He looked oddly youthful in this place…wherever they were. Hadn't Dumbledore mentioned the Veil?

'You are very much alive, Harry.'

'How am I here? Where am I? Is Voldemort here?'

'Perhaps it would be more beneficial if I were to start this story from the beginning? Working in chronological order will make things much less confusing, I'm sure.'

Harry gave a quick nod but was quickly distracted by his surroundings. It was bright here but he recognised where he was in an instant.

'This is the Hospital Wing,' he said, confused.

'Yes I thought this might be where we ended up,' Dumbledore said, pulling on his beard thoughtfully.

Harry got to his feet, only just realising that he'd been sat on one of the beds. He peered around the room, brow furrowed deeply, until he came across a set of blurred figures at the other end of the room.

'Wait a minute…' he said, heading towards them. As he moved closer, the fuzziness cleared slightly. One of the figures was lying in the bed, unconscious by the looks of things. Two others were stood around the bed and were moving slowly, as if time itself was coming to a stand still. Even through the distortion, Harry could make out the abnormal pink hair of one of the figures.

'That's Tonks!' Harry shouted. 'And…_Remus_? Remus is here!' He reached out to touch Remus' arm but his fingers fell straight through him as though he were a ghost. Harry wheeled around instantly to face Dumbledore.

'Please tell me I'm not like Nearly Headless Nick…I don't fancy being a ghost.'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'You're not a ghost, Harry,' he said. 'But they cannot see you, for you are not really here.'

Harry stared back him, one eyebrow raised. 'Where am I?'

'You are in that bed,' Dumbledore replied, pointing to the unconscious figure.

'I don't understand…' Harry said, turning to look at himself. Now that he looked properly, he could make out his fuzzy black hair and the jagged red scar that came into view as Remus pushed his fringe off his forehead. 'Did they find my body?'

'Not quite,' Dumbledore said. 'As I said, perhaps it's easier if I start from the beginning?'  
Getting the hint, Harry reluctantly walked away from the scene at the end of the room and settled himself on the bed opposite Dumbledore again.

'Firstly, I need to offer my apologies,' he began. 'I fear my portrait may have been quite unfeeling towards you and Severus during my absence. It is, after all, only a portrait. Sometimes there are difficulties in relaying an accurate personality. He did, however, do exactly as I wished him to do. Things have worked out exactly as I planned.'

'Snape and I ended up being tortured for three weeks solid,' Harry snapped suddenly, succumbing to the anger welling up inside him. 'How exactly did that fit into your plans?'

'There were a very important set of events which had to happen for you to end up here tonight, Harry. It was always the Veils intention for you to be here at this moment – I had no control over that. I only aided in its bidding. The Veil is a powerful device, one that we will never know the true meaning of.'

Harry was growing more confused by the minute. 'Okay, you're right. Start at the beginning,' he said.

'We shall began with the night which you defeated Voldemort in the forbidden forest,' Dumbledore said. 'I always had a strong suspicion that Voldemort would try and find a way back from beyond the Veil. After meeting him that evening, I was even more convinced that he would everything that he could to return. I allowed him to kill me in order to go beyond the Veil and warn Sirius of the potential plan which Voldemort was hatching at that very moment. You fought valiantly, Harry, as I knew you would and you did your job perfectly. It took longer than I expected for Voldemort to drag Sirius' body back and even then, you saw the ill state he was in when he returned. That evening, in the forest, I asked Severus to grant me a promise. I asked him to ensure that he would keep Sirius' return a secret and that you would not be informed. I realise now, in hindsight that you deserved to be told of your godfather's fate. Forgive me, Harry, but I was still to believe you were the young, headstrong boy you had been that night. Now I see that you have grown into a young man who no longer runs into danger headfirst without a thought for trouble. I believed if you had known about Sirius' return and what needed to be done, you would have attempted something yourself without thinking of the consequences.'

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Harry, and Harry couldn't help but let some the anger he'd previously felt at the man abate slightly. His words made sense, of course. Before Remus had helped him, Harry would have sprinted straight into trouble if he thought he could help. He only had to think back to the attack on Hogsmeade as evidence of this.

'Unfortunately for Sirius, he had to be possessed in order for Voldemort to be defeated once and for all. And he was well aware of this. Now, trapped behind the Veil for good, and with no body to use as a portal, Voldemort has no way in which to pull himself back through. You have done it, Harry. He has met his end at last.'

'Are you sure?' Harry asked anxiously. 'Because I thought it was over last time and then discovered that you were keeping secrets from me – don't get me wrong,' he added quickly, 'I understand now why you were keeping them from me…but still.'

'Do not fear,' Dumbledore said happily. 'There is nothing else to keep from you. You have done everything asked of you and more. The war is over.'

'What about Snape?' Harry asked, wanting Dumbledore to continue with his explanation. 'He had offered to kill Sirius himself. Once he promised you that, surely you could have told me about Sirius?'

'Severus was destined for other things,' Dumbledore said. 'He needed to stay alive in order to protect you. He helped you through your torture, though his methods were somewhat unorthodox, and he saved your life in order for you to defeat Voldemort. That is why I wouldn't allow him to sacrifice himself. He had far more important deeds to tend to. And I believe, if you were to ask him, he wouldn't have preferred any other way in which to lose his life.'

'But Snape told us anyway,' Harry said.

'Yes,' Dumbledore said with a frown, 'which unfortunately brought on your capture from the Death Eaters far more prematurely than I would have hoped. If Severus had waited just a little longer, the Order would have had more time to build up the army it needed and you wouldn't have had to spend so long within Elion's clutches.'

'He was pretty angry with you.'

'Yes, I gathered,' Dumbledore said.

'So why exactly did we need to be captured by the Death Eaters?' Harry asked, watching as Dumbledore continued to play thoughtfully with his beard.

'You were only supposed to spend a few days there, Harry, perhaps even less,' Dumbledore said, a pained expression on his face. 'I did not imagine that you would endure weeks of endless torture. The only way in which the Death Eaters headquarters would be found was if somebody was able to discover that information. Remus came to possess it with a helping hand from Avery, of course you know this, and he wouldn't have come into contact with Avery had you and Severus not been in danger.'

'Sorry?' Harry asked.

'The day that you and Severus were taken, Draco was not working alone. Avery was with him. And with him, watching, was Remus. He had a difficult time making sure Remus didn't run over to help you both. For if he had, then things would have turned out very differently, I'm sure. Remus would have been captured too, perhaps even killed, and then nobody would have been able to come for you.'

'What about Draco and Avery's deaths?' Harry asked. 'Was that supposed to happen as well?'

Dumbledore had the grace to look guilty at this. 'I did not anticipate nor wish for them to lose their lives. However, they did so with dignity and honour. I do not think I have seen two braver men, apart from yourself and Severus.'

'Why did it have to be me that brought Voldemort back to the veil?'

'It did not,' Dumbledore told him. 'But it was inevitable that it would be you. You said yourself, to both Remus and Ron, that you would not let anybody die for you. This was your battle. And now it is over. You are finally free at last.'

Harry laughed bitterly. 'Am I?' he said. 'I'm still stuck here watching Remus and Tonks cry over my body. Am I supposed to sit here and watch people mourn me for the rest of eternity? Because I'd rather just…if the Veil has another option, I'd love to hear it.'

'That will not happen,' Dumbledore said, a smile spreading onto his face. 'That is not your body from this evening, Harry. Nobody would have been able to find you and Sirius even if they tried. No, this is your body from many months ago, from that night in which you first battled Voldemort and pushed him behind the Veil.'

Once again, Harry found himself at a loss for words. He glanced back towards the end of the room. Remus and Tonks were still talking; Harry was still unconscious in the bed.

'I don't get it,' Harry eventually said. Dumbledore's grin was almost from ear to ear now as he continued to explain.

'Sirius' body never belonged in this world,' he said intensely. 'When Voldemort possessed him, it caused a horrendous flux in the way the Veil works. Things needed to be restored. And you did exactly that! By sacrificing yourself and bringing Sirius back here, the Veil has returned things as they were before he was pulled from his resting place.'

Harry looked totally stumped. 'What does that mean?' he asked. 'Returned things as they were before?'

'The events which have taken place since the summer were never supposed to have happened. The Veil has restored things to how they would have been, had Sirius' body not been stolen.'

'You mean, the past however many months, none of that stuff really happened?'

'Oh of course it happened,' Dumbledore said cheerfully. 'It was just never meant to. And now everything is back to how it should have been.'

'And what's that?' Harry asked.

'You waking up after your battle with Voldemort in the forest with Remus by your side,' Dumbledore said with a kind smile. 'Don't you see, Harry? This is the Veils Reward. Severus is still alive, Draco is still alive – the Death Eaters are still up to their usual tricks but you know where their hide out is now, don't you?' he said with a wink. 'Everything you saw and everything you were part of over the last few months will change.'

'Ron will still be dead?' Harry asked. 'And you?'

Dumbledore nodded. 'I am afraid that our fates cannot be altered. But others can be saved. Many more lives _will be saved_….unless of course, you'd rather stay here?'

'Are you kidding?' Harry said, leaping up onto his feet. 'I can't believe it!' He whirled around quickly when a sudden thought struck him. 'Will anyone else remember what happened?' he asked. 'All that stuff that went on…'

'The Veils reward was specifically for you, Harry,' Dumbledore said. 'It is giving you the chance to change the course of events. Nobody else will need to know what went on.' He walked over and placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. 'You are privy to a lot of important information which will help save the Wizarding World when you return. You will not need to fight, or be captured by Death Eaters or throw yourself off a bridge again. Once you inform the Aurors, they will take care of everything.'

'And you are sure that Voldemort can't use Sirius' body to come back through again?'

'What body?' Dumbledore asked. 'You threw it off a bridge, remember?'

'But you said that he'd been returned to his rightful place!'

'His soul has returned, Harry. And that is all the Veil needs. After all, a body is merely a shell for your spirit to wander around in.'

Harry couldn't help the grin which spread across his face and he had an odd urge to give Dumbledore a hug. Instead, he channelled his excitement into dancing up and down on his toes.

'How do I get back?' he asked.

'Your body is over there,' Dumbledore said, gesturing to the end of the room again. 'You merely need to step back into it.'

Harry ran the length of the room towards his unconscious body. He stepped past Remus who was looking as grief stricken as Harry had ever seen him and stood beside the bed, staring down at himself.

'Say thank you to Ron for me, would you?' Harry asked, turning back to Dumbledore. 'He was supposed to meet me when I died…'

'You didn't die though,' Dumbledore reminded him. 'But I shall pass on your message.'

'And thank you,' Harry said, smiling. 'I suppose, even though at the time it seemed your plans were mental, that you are responsible for things working out?'

'No, my boy,' Dumbledore grinned. 'You are responsible for saving our world once again; I merely pointed you in the right direction.'

'Goodbye, Sir.'

'Goodbye, Harry. I hope that I do not see you for many years to come.'

Harry laughed loudly.

'See you in a bit, Remus,' he said, and then took hold of his own limp arm. Almost instantly he felt an odd pulling sensation over his entire body and he found he couldn't release his grip. He watched Dumbledore fade into the bright light which eventually consumed Harry too. With a throb of brilliant golden light, the world disappeared. Harry felt the light pound through his body, ripping through every inch of him until suddenly –

He dragged in an enormous breath and shot upright in bed. The hospital wing spun in front of him, the silence was thunderous in his ears. But there were a pair of hands, holding him upright, keeping him safe and grounded in this reality. And without looking, he knew who was there.


	38. The end

**Well, this is it guys! The last chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed the story all the way from The Enemy Within to this last chapter, and to those who have taken the time to leave me a review. I appreciate it! :)  
**

**I'm off to Australia for 5 weeks so I'll take a short break and then dive back in with my Doctor Who series I've been working on.  
I hope you all enjoy this.  
I think it rounds things up nicely.**

Happy reading! 

**Chapter thirty seven**

_The end_

It took Harry a long time to adjust after he'd woken up in the Hospital Wing. According to Tonks and Remus it was September and Harry had just battled with Voldemort in the forbidden forest. But in Harry's mind it was still December. He'd been held captive with Death Eaters, defeated Sirius' possessed body and allowed himself to die once again for the good of others. It was hard for him to accept that those three months had been wiped from existence entirely. He spent several hours going over the story with Remus until he couldn't bare to listen to the sound of his own voice anymore. Remus was sceptical at first but after listening for the third time round, he agreed that the detail was too extensive for this to have just been a dream. He got in touch with the Aurors that night to tell them of the Death Eaters hide out. At exactly noon the next day they fire called to announce that they'd captured a man by the name of Elion, and the rest of the Death Eaters were being rounded up as they spoke. Harry couldn't believe it; Dumbledore had been right. Things had changed. Draco had been found with the Death Eaters but under orders from McGonagall was put under constant guard. He was still due to stand trial but with an offer of protection from the school and with Snape willing to take him in as a ward; Draco wasn't going to end up in Azkaban. Avery on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He was sentenced to ten years in the wizard prison for his work within the first war. Harry struggled for a long time with his sentencing. Having known what Avery would have become over the next few months, he didn't think it fair that a man who would have saved his life was set to spend the next decade with the Dementors.

Snape was recovering down in his chambers, just as he had last time. He did, however, make frequent visits to the hospital wing to check up on Harry's progress. He cast spells, gave potions and often sat for several hours without saying a word. He would watch over the other students in the wing, or sit opposite from Harry reading the daily profit or potions books. It wasn't until two weeks after Harry had woken up that he finally decided to question Snape about a hunch he'd had.

'You remember, don't you?' Harry said, catching Snape as he was walking out the door. The hospital wing was empty now, if it hadn't been Harry didn't think Snape would have turned around and said:  
'I believe the unbreakable vow I made with your mother has connected us in more ways than one.'

Harry sat upright in his bed. 'You remember the whole thing then? Everything that happened in those three months?'

Snape nodded, touching his chin thoughtfully.

'For a long time, I believed I was dreaming,' he said. 'It wasn't until you awoke and confirmed everything I'd seen that I realised it couldn't have been a figment of my imagination. You described everything in such detail…'

'Everyone thinks I'm mad.'

'Quite,' Snape said. 'A three month existence in a parallel set of events…the whole thing is absurd.'

Harry felt a large weight lift of his chest as Snape reached for the door again. Snape remembered! Even if Snape would not admit this to anybody else, Harry knew he had somebody to turn to if his memories turned sour.

'I am proud of your courage,' Snape said suddenly, his back to Harry. 'Not many men would have been able to sacrifice themselves as you did.'

'You would have,' Harry said. 'I guess we have more in common than we thought.'

Snape's upper lip twitched slightly. 'Perhaps we do,' he said. 'Good day, Potter.'

'Goodbye, Professor.'

It still took Harry's body several weeks to recover. Although he no longer bore the scars of his time within the Death Eaters headquarters, this body was trying to heal from the battle with Voldemort in the forbidden forest. Harry recalled how difficult it was the first time and he was determined not to give in to his frustrations again. It has cost him Ginny before and very almost cost him his relationship with Remus. Hermione and the remaining Weasleys had come to visit him on a regular basis, and he found his love for Ginny was stronger than it had ever been. He was still inundated with offers to do interviews and radio shows with Fudge, but Harry refused immediately. He didn't need to rally the people any more. His job was done. Voldemort was where he belonged and the Death Eaters had been captured.  
Now it was his turn to lead a normal life.

Soon enough, November came around again as cold and crisp as it had been before. Harry was sat alone in Remus' chambers, tucked up on the sofa when the door opened suddenly.

'Not in class?' Remus asked across the room. Harry turned in his chair.

'Nope. Madam Pomfrey is still only allowing me to attend two classes a day. I was just finishing up some homework.'

'Okay, let me know when you're done. We could go to Hogsmeade if you like.'

Harry looked up suddenly as a memory raced though him. It was an odd feeling – remembering something that hadn't really happened.

'You've got that look on your face again,' Remus said, coming to join him on the sofa.

'What look?'

'When you remember something from the first time around.' Remus had taken to calling Harry's three month experience that, for loss of what else he could possibly name it.

'It's okay,' Harry said. 'We don't have to talk about it…I know it's hard for you to get your head around.'

'No – it's okay,' Remus said. 'I want to know.'

'Today is the first of November,' Harry went on. 'The first time around, I was just waking up from the battle in Hogsmeade.'

Remus nodded along. 'I remember you saying.'

'It's just so strange how different things are,' Harry said. 'It's very quiet around here without Draco sneaking around and without the constant threat of attack from Death Eaters.'

'Don't tell me you'd prefer it the other way around?' Remus said, laughing.

Harry shook his head quickly. 'No way,' he said. 'It's just…I never thought I'd get to see this.'

'You know,' Remus cut in quickly. 'You never ask for any credit…for what you did to return things to normal. Taking Sirius back beyond the veil.'

'That's not why I did it,' Harry said. 'And I like the fact that nobody is giving me any attention for it. They all think I'm nuts anyway, that fighting Voldemort made me go a bit mental. Nobody believes that I spent three months of the year doing all that stuff and then woke up in my own body to find out that none of it happened. And I'm happy that they don't. The last thing I want is Fudge following me around for the rest of my life trying to get me to agree to a book deal or something. I'd rather they just thought of me as 'Harry Potter, the nutcase of offed Voldemort''

Remus laughed loudly. 'We know you're not a nutcase, Harry,' he said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I know you don't,' he said. 'But sometimes you get this look in your eye that says you don't really believe what I'm saying.'

'The whole thing is…incredible,' Remus said. 'And yes, sometimes I find it very difficult to get my head around everything that happened. But I do believe you, Harry. I believe every word of it.' He ruffled Harry's hair playfully. 'In fact, let's forget about Hogsmeade. Tell me about those three months.'

'Again?' Harry groaned.

'It's so remarkable, I wish to know it in as much detail as you do. After all, I featured quite a lot in this tale.'  
Harry grinned, took a breath and then delved into his story for what felt like the thousandth time. He didn't mind though. He would end up telling the story many more times over the years.  
Gradually, his body healed and he was able to return to classes as normal. He and Draco would pass each other frequently in the hallways and but they never uttered a word to each other. Draco had no idea of what happened in those three months and though, at times, he could still be a complete pain, Harry made an effort to be civil towards him. After all, he played a large part in keeping him alive. He'd never know it, but Harry did owe him his life.

Harry only went back one last time to visit Dumbledore's portrait. He found he didn't need to tell Dumbledore what happened as, when he got there, he had a strange feeling the man already knew the events of the past three months. McGonagall was in the office at the time, still in her position as Headmistress, so Harry didn't press the matter. But the wink he received as he exited the room confirmed his theories. Even in death, Dumbledore was still as mysterious as ever.

Snape and Harry managed to maintain a distant friendship with each other. Snape no longer berated Harry in class, nor kept him behind in detention for no reason. And when the memories of their time spent together in the Death Eaters headquarters were strong and painful, they would sit in silence, feeding off each others strength.

The rest of the years at Hogwarts were very quiet for Harry. There were no basilisks waiting to slither out of the shadows, no attacks from Death Eaters, no sign of Sirius' decaying body appearing from the veil. Harry had finally got his wish.  
He'd finally got to live a normal life. And with his friends and Remus by his side, he couldn't have been happier.


End file.
